Rolling Fire, Burning Soul
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Kagome is surrounded by a wall of fire. Will InuYasha make it there in time?
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!! Konnichiwa minna-san! Here I am with another story for you all to review, when I haven't even finished my first one!! **cowers in shame** But not to fear; I will EVENTUALLY finish it!! -_-`Hopefully......! **sweatdrops** Well, I hope you enjoy this story!! I have no idea how it's going to turn out yet, but I have a rough idea! Things change, however! Well, arigato, and enjoy! Oh, yeah! And thanks to my sister, Akari, AKA, Rin; (ya know, Sesshomaru's girl!! =P) for editing this chapter! Thanks girl! (she's 10 yrs old.)  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Kitten Kisses (AKA Sango)  
  
Kagome smiled across the table at Hojo. This date hadn't turned out so bad....yet. In fact, it was actually kinda fun. Sorta. Hojo was nice and all.....cute too. But sometimes he could be so DULL. But maybe she only thought that because of her adventures in Feudal Japan. A frown covered her face. She needed to get out more. But if this is what all dates were about.....she couldn't bear the thought. How boring! She'd never marry anyone! All of the dates she went on would be so monotonous she'd never go on a 2nd!  
  
"Kagome?" Hojo asked, looking worried. "Is your back hurting you? I'm sorry. I bet you dragged yourself out here for me."  
  
"Ah, no! It's not that! I'm having a lot of fun!" ~Not!~  
  
She sighed. How much longer did she have to endure this? "Achoo!" she sneezed.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah- cough! I- cough! Think so- cough!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Hojo exclaimed. "You need to go home and get some rest!"  
  
"Hold on." She said, closing her eyes, trying to catch her breath. "Alright." She said. "I'm going home now."  
  
She looked up, but saw nothing. Hojo wasn't there, nobody. She walked out of the restaurant, and started to walk home. "What's going on?" she asked herself. Nobody was on the sidewalk, no cars were in the street. Black clouds rolled on overhead, and Kagome decided to get home before it rained. Dashing down the street she was caught in a fit of coughing. Why was this happening? There was nothing around to cause her coughing. She didn't have many allergies, and the few that she did have would just cause swelling. Shrugging her shoulders she started to run. But after running a few feet, she was caught in another fit of coughing. Kneeling on the sidewalk, she attempted to catch her breath, but every time she seemed to get it back, she started to cough again. Finally, she just lay on the sidewalk and closed her eyes. Her eyes stung and her throat felt raw. She breathed in heavily through her mouth and coughed again as her lungs were filled with a foreign substance. Breathing deeply, she buried her head in her arms to try and block out whatever was causing her coughing. But her eyes snapped open again when she felt a searing heat nearby. Looking around frantically, she tried to locate the source. But there was nothing in sight. Rolling to the left, she tried to escape the heat, but it seemed worse in that direction. She tried to get to her feet, but was knocked down by the intense inferno of heat. She realized that she was trapped by an unseen foe. Collapsing on the sidewalk, she tried to gain her composure. She felt sleepy. Closing her eyes, she started to fall asleep. She knew that this would be a sleep from which she would never awaken. Her inner conscious told her to wake up, to open her eyes, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't make herself awaken. She tried to force herself up, but she found that she couldn't move. The heat was drawing closer, and she could barely conjure up the strength to cough anymore. Screaming, she tried in vain to awaken herself from her deathly slumber. Just when she was ready to give up, she felt her body start to move.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome saw. She saw the smoke drifting into the room, a dark cloud of obstruction, blocking her view from the rest of her room. Room? Wasn't she just on the street? Maybe that was just her imagination. She could feel the heat radiating from the adjoining room. The flames licking around the doorframe, and the tickling from within her throat. She held the feeling off for as long as she could before finally giving in to the desire to cough. But once she started, she couldn't stop. Looking around wildly she tried to find the window. Where was it? Coughing continuously, she struggled to crawl from her bed onto the floor. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do? Or were you supposed to stand up? She was confused. Giving up on trying to figure it out, she crawled towards the window. Well, where she thought the window was anyway. Crawling forward, she realized it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. It didn't matter though. She had to get out the window, or she would perish in the fire. Inching forward again, her head bumped into something, and she ducked lower to avoid the obstacle. There wasn't anything next to the window....was there? She couldn't remember now. Maybe there was. By now, the coughing was continuous. She couldn't even see where she was going now. Where was she?! Where was the window? Was she even going the right way? Shouldn't she have reached her window by now? What was the layout of her room anyway? Pausing to try and breathe, she found her lungs filled with smoke. She couldn't even breathe now. She could feel the searing heat from her dream.....it crept closer every second. She could hear the roaring of the flames, drowning out her thoughts in her head. She tried to move, but realized she couldn't. She was out of oxygen. She couldn't breathe at all. She made the motions of breathing, but she could feel no oxygen enter her lungs. Laying her head on the carpet of her room, she tried to force herself to awaken.  
  
"You fool!" her conscious screamed. "If you do not move now, you will surely die!"  
  
"I know," she told her conscious, "But, I can't move."  
  
"Try!" it screamed with all its might. "Try!"  
  
"I.......can't......." she said slowly. "I just.....can't."  
  
"Yes you can!" her conscious screamed again. "Get up!! Get up and fight!"  
  
"I'll....try....." she whispered, struggling to her feet. But when she got to her feet, she found that the air was worse, and there was less than no oxygen up there. Finding herself feeling dizzy, she fell to the floor, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. She knew her fate. She could not stand again, and she knew she couldn't make it to the window even if she tried. Had her mother gotten out? Buyo? Sota? She fervently hoped that they had. Buyo would have surely awakened Sota the second smoke entered the room. Right? She fought to stay awake, for no real reason. Thinking her last thoughts, she thought about Feudal Japan. She was sorry that she'd been so mean to Inuyasha, especially the times when she'd sat him when he hadn't done anything really terrible. Sometimes he did thing without meaning it. Now he would have to find the rest of the shards without her. Of course, she thought, he would still have Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She hated to think about what Shippou would do when the bad news was brought via Inuyasha. She would miss them.....all of them..... Sighing, she fought as hard as she possibly could, but to no avail. She found her life slipping, and she tried to move once again, but, of course, she couldn't.  
  
"Inuyasha..........." She whispered softly with her last breath of awareness before slipping into a sleep from which she would never awaken.  
  
??**********??  
  
Author Notes! PLEASE READ THEM!! ^0^  
  
Yah, I know that this was kinda short, but hey, what can I say? ^-^ I knew where I wanted to stop it, so that's exactly what I did! ;) Hee hee! Was that a bad ending? Just so you know, this IS NOT a one-shot. I hope to make it longer, though not quite as long as my other story!! ^0^ And if you haven't read it yet, you oughta! It's better than this story, at least, that's what I think, but I guess you'll have to decide that on your own! ^_~  
  
Anywayz, I would really appreciate it if you rated this story on a scale of 1-10 with decimals included please. (or on a scale of 1-100, whichever you prefer). It'll do me a big favor!! And please, tell me what you think about this story!! Good? Bad? Okay? Dumb? Terrible? I don't care. ^0^ Just be truthful! PLEASE! =P E-mail me at anime_kitten24@yahoo.com, K?  
  
ANYWAY, I NEED AT LEAST, UM, 4 REVIEWS TO POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVEN'T GOT IT WRITTEN YET, BUT IF NOBODY LIKES THIS STORY, WHAT'S THE POINT OF WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER? THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR BUSY LIVES TO READ THIS BORING, INSIGNIFICANT STORY! I LIKE TO REPLY TO REVIEWERS TOO, SO IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL WRITE A REPLY IN CHAPTER 2, IF THERE IS A CHAPTER TWO, THAT IS!  
  
WELL, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN, AND SAYONARA!  
  
?Kitten Kisses? (Sango)  
  
  
  
This is what my little sis wrote. So, here's her unofficial review, since, well, she's unaccustomed to the world called INTERNET ACCESS! ^0^ As you can tell, she's obsessed w/ Sesshomaru! Oh, and Akari is the character in her own story, which might get put up eventually! Wouldn't ya know it, she makes Akari Sesshomaru's girlfriend! ^-~  
  
From: ?Akari?, ~AKA~ ?Rin?  
  
It was awesome! Must have another chapter! Please no more cliff hangers! Write more chapters now! I want a love story! I want Sess-Chan! You better put Sesshomaru in it! Oh and don't you dare make him evil or I'll kill Naraku! Oh Yeah, that's a good thing isn't it. Then I'll kill Kikyo. Aww Man that's a good thing too. Fine then! I'll kill Inuyasha instead! Darn! That's just plain impossible. I'll kill Miroku. Dang it! He'd use his wind tunnel on me. I'll kill Rin and Shippou then! No I can't! They're too cute and Sesshomaru would kill me if I killed Rin! I'd kill Sango if she wouldn't smash me with her boomerang! I would also kill Kagome except for the reason that Inuyasha would kill me! I guess that leaves me with one choice....... I'll have to kill you! A Mwa-Ha-Ha and a Gwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. OK so that was a little corny but hey I'm serious about killing you if you make Sesshomaru evil!  
  
Yeah..totally interesting, huh? ^o^ REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^L^ PLEASE?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! PRETTY PLZ? 


	2. Two

Konnichiwa minna-san! How's life? Great here, with school being back and all.....not. Well, at least we had exams before Christmas Break! Did you all have a happy new year? ^o^ I slept the old year out, and slept the New Year in! ^o^ Yawn! I could probably sleep a few more years in too! Oh, yeah, does the sun set at the same time in Feudal Japan as in Kagome's time? Well, thank you for taking time to read this pitiful excuse of a story! Special thanks to my little sis, Rin Akari for reading this and helping find errors! =P I hope you enjoy it........see ya at the end of the chapter! Any questions? E-mail me at anime_kitten24@yahoo.com. Arigato!  
  
***********  
  
Personal Replies  
  
EVERYONE!!: Okay, everyone. I'm TERRIBLY sorry.-_-; I know....it didn't really make a lot of sense.but, for a quick, uh, lesson or whatever. In a short-run, Kagome was in a fire, right? I read somewhere that if ur asleep when a fire occurs in ur house, and if you're dreaming something (normally something 'happy', like Kagome's date with Hojo), then it can mess up your dream causing weird things to happen.scary huh? But maybe it could be a good thing? Like a warning or whatever! And, uh, just so you all know (I'M SO SORRY!) Kagome IS NOT dead. When I indicated that she called out Inuyasha's name with her last breath, make sure you read the 'last breath of awareness' part, which is, in essence, saying the last breath she remembered taking. And the whole thing with Hojo, the sidewalk, etc, was just a DREAM! I apologize for not making myself clearer in the story. -_- ; I'm so ashamed of myself!! =( **sigh** please forgive me...! **bows**  
  
Sesshomaru-sweethang: Ok, if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
D. Kai: Ok, I got enough to continue! Next chappie is ready to go, too!  
  
______________: I'm continuing!  
  
Stephanie: You liked the details? **beams** thanx!!  
  
__________: OK  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
By: Kitten Kisses a.k.a, Sango  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree sulking. He was quite bored. No more rumors of shards had surfaced, and Kagome was still in her time. He thought about going through the well and bringing Kagome back on the context that they needed to complete the Shikon no Tama. However, he decided against it. She wanted three days, he would give her three days. He was sick and tired of being 'sat' for everything he did. If he went back and got her, she'd probably sit him again. And she acted like it didn't hurt when his face went plummeting into the dirt! 'Hmph'ing loudly he sunk lower into the branch on which he was sitting. He liked trees. He didn't know why, he guessed that it might be because of the solitude they provided. Whatever the case, he yawned, stretched, and closed his eyes for a quick nap.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried, climbing the tree and landing on the branch beside him.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled at the kitsuné child. ~Just when I was almost asleep too...~ he thought.  
  
"Lady Kaede asked me to fetch you for her!"  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"I guess it has something to do with food....." Shippou stated, his eyes bright.  
  
"Food?" Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger at the mention of one of his favorite things. "Wait a second......" he asked suspiciously, "What is it, though? Normal food, or some weird herbal soup?"  
  
"Normal food of course!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. What's up with you today?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I wish Kagome would come back!" Shippou said to Inuyasha, jumping from the tree onto the ground.  
  
"Yeah, so we can finish the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"How can you say that?!" exclaimed Shippou, glaring at Inuyasha. "She's your friend, and all you can do is make fun of her! You're so rude sometimes, I'm surprised that Kagome even comes back!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Did all of his companions think the same? "Does everyone feel the same about me?" he asked Shippou, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Hmm....." Shippou stopped to think. "Yeah, I think so. Sango said to Miroku once that if any man ever treated her the way you treat Kagome, she'd be gone in a heartbeat......and Miroku agreed with her." He looked up at the hanyou. "It's your fault, you know? If you'd be nicer to Kagome, then others would think more highly of you." He looked down at the ground. "So would I."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled. He wasn't that mean, was he? Well, he could be a little nicer. But why should he? Nobody was ever very nice to him. Especially when he was a child. But he didn't particularly want to think about that right now. It was too depressing, and he wasn't in a bad mood.....yet. Looking down, he expected to see Shippou walking beside him, but looking into the distance, he saw that the kitsuné was headed back to Kaede's hut to get his supper. The sun was setting in the west, leaving the western sky a bright orange against the blackness of the rest of the sky. He walked slowly, taking his time. He wasn't in a hurry. Tomorrow would come, and soon, Kagome would return. Then they would gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and of course.......they would start to fight within the first few minutes of her being back. His ears drooped slightly. When she came back, he would try harder not to start a fight.  
  
Inuyasha quickened his pace. He could already smell the aroma of food coming from Kaede's hut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Entering the hut, Inuyasha immediately located the smell of food emitting from a small pot in the far corner of the room. He dove for it, grabbing a nearby plate of food.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku protested, "That's mine!"  
  
"Oh. Whoops!" Inuyasha said with a thoughtful face. "Too bad!" And he continued to eat the food that was formerly Miroku's.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou screeched, making Inuyasha's ears lay back in annoyance. "Is Kagome coming back tomorrow?!"  
  
"Yes, brat! Now stop your screeching, and eat your stupid food!"  
  
"I can't wait! I hope she brings me some candy...." He mused, getting a mental picture of bags and bags of candy.  
  
"And I would like to talk to her, as well!" Miroku inserted his two cents.  
  
"How can you say something like that!" Sango yelled, thwacking him over the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku pouted. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"You deserved it that time, Miroku!" Shippou said loudly. "Sometimes it's better to keep your thoughts to yourself!"  
  
"Uh...." Miroku replied, looking at Sango, and scooting closer to her.  
  
Inuyasha put one fist down on the priests robes, pinning him in place, while he finished his dinner. "You." He pointed at Miroku, who was surprised that Inuyasha knew what he was scheming. "You had better behave yourself."  
  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, coming out of the adjoining room, Kirara trailing behind her.  
  
"Just for a walk. You might want to keep an eye on the priest." (no pun intended with the 'eye' thing)  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
"Feh! I will...."  
  
Inuyasha left the hut, making sure to close the door behind him. Turning around, he saw Miroku watching him through the window. 'What the heck is he doing?!' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Feh, probably just spying on me to see if I really am taking a walk.' He turned, grinned stupidly, and waved at Miroku. Miroku quickly moved away from the window.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't really going to take a walk. Well, he kind of was, but not a leisurely walk through the forest. By now it was pitch-black. The sun was gone completely. He guessed it to be a little after 11:30pm. 'Time sure does fly when you're eating!' the thought happily, taking his time getting to his destination. He reached his destination about an hour later, walking slowly. Stopping before the well, he debated on whether or not to go. He wasn't going to bring Kagome back. It was the middle of the night. She'd just 'sit' him out her window. He shuddered at the thought. Nah, he was going to watch her sleep. He knew it was dumb, and he hoped that no one would ever find out about it. How embarrassing that would be! He just liked to watch her sleep. She was always peaceful, except when she had a nightmare of course. But she looked so cute when she was curled up. Last week, he had been watching her sleep, and her creepy cat had crawled onto her legs, making them immobile. Every time that she shifted around, Buyo would crawl around and sit right back where he was. Finally, in the middle of the night, Kagome had rolled completely around, and the poor cat went tumbling from the bed. He had found that quite amusing, though he doubted that Kagome would have. He decided that he really did want to go back to her time to watch over her, if only for a few hours. He smiled a rare smile, and jumped into the well, transporting him back to the present time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When his feet landed on the other side of the well, the first thing he did was cover his nose. Something wasn't right. The air was thick with smell of smoke, and people were screaming somewhere close by. He heard sirens, and the roaring of flames. His ears pricked skyward when he stepped into the yard.  
  
"My baby! My baby's in there!" a woman sobbed. "Someone get my baby out!"  
  
Inuyasha recognized the voice of Kagome's mother. Scanning the various people around him, he quickly spotted the hysterical mother. But was she talking about Sota, or Kagome?  
  
"Hey!" He grabbed onto her sleeve. "What's going on!?"  
  
"Kagome! She's in there!" she sobbed. "Inuyasha?" she asked, recognizing him. "Oh Inuyasha!" she cried, nearly squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"Ma'am?!" a firefighter stood beside them. He gave Inuyasha a weird look, but continued to speak. "Ma'am.......I'm afraid we can't get to your daughter."  
  
"What do you mean?" her mother cried, holding onto Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am........"  
  
"What?! Tell me?!"  
  
"Tell her." Inuyasha ordered, grabbing the man's sleeve.  
  
"The stairs have collapsed. There's no way to get to the top floor......." the man said sadly, walking away.  
  
"Mama?" a small voice cried.  
  
Little Sota stood in front of his mother. "Is Kagome going to get out?" he asked, his voice trembling.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi picked up her son and hugged his to her. "How did you get out, honey?"  
  
"I jumped through the window......mommy? My leg hurts............"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him, her eyes filled with tears, "Will you save my baby?"  
  
He gave her a small smile and a nod before taking off in the direction of the burning house.  
  
'The stairs are gone, so I guess I'll have to jump through her bedroom window.' He thought to himself, running as quickly as he could.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly and hugged Sota to her.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha can save her?"  
  
"I hope so...."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi! Mrs. Higurashi!"  
  
"Huh?" she turned around to see a fire fighter standing before her.  
  
"A boy just jumped into the house! He's wearing red, and has white hair! Do you know who he is?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"He'll get killed in there for sure!"  
  
"Mommy! Inuyasha isn't going to die, is he?"  
  
"Of course not, dear."  
  
"Who does that guy think he is.....! He's liable to get himself killed...stupid fool...."  
  
"He isn't a fool....he went in to save my daughter."  
  
"Well, could you kindly tell me who he is, so I can contact his parents?"  
  
"No names."  
  
"Well, why's he in there?"  
  
"To save my daughter....."  
  
"I know that! But WHY is he saving her?"  
  
"Because......" she thought. "Because he's my daughter's boyfriend." Mrs. Higurashi knew that what she said had been a falsehood, but she knew of no other way to explain it to that ignorant man.  
  
She looked up at the house that was aflame. 'Inuyasha....' she thought. 'Please help her......"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha perched on the windowsill, looking around frantically.  
  
"Kagome?!" he called, jumping inside. The heat almost knocked him aside, it was so intense. He hoped that he could find Kagome in this mess. He had to hold a sleeve over his nose so that the smoke wouldn't overwhelm him. The first place he checked was under the bed. He moved his hands around underneath the bed, but she wasn't there. Moving around the room, he upturned everything in his search for 'his' Kagome. Finally he found her curled up unconscious beneath her big oak desk. Scooping her limp body up in his arms, he prayed that she was still alive. When the thought of death interceded into his thoughts, he shook it away. He didn't want to think about something like that. He was lucky enough that she hadn't been burned to a crisp in the fire......a minute or so later and the fire would've......... 'Stop thinking like that!' he ordered himself, jumping from her bedroom window. Looking around, he spotted Kagome's mother. As he made his way to her, the crowd of people parted to let him through.  
  
"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi whimpered, reaching out to touch her daughter. "Is she alive?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" he glanced down to see a teary-eyed Sota glancing up at him. "Is she?"  
  
He put his ears to her mouth, waiting, and hoping to feel her breath whisper into them. He sat like that, the people around him waiting breathlessly. Almost a full minute passed until he felt the soft tickling of her breath rush into his ear.  
  
He looked up, and everyone held their breath. "Yes." He announced happily to the waiting crowd.  
  
They erupted into cheers. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a hug, being extra careful not to crush her daughter.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha...." she whispered softly to him.  
  
"Excuse me!" a man dressed in white came up to him and took 'his' Kagome gently from his arms. "Sorry son," he apologized, "She needs to get to a hospital."  
  
"Hey!" he said, his ears drooping dejectedly.  
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "She'll be taken care of well. Meanwhile, you should probably tell the others what happened. She won't be able to go back for a few weeks. Could you watch Sota while I go to the hospital with Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, sure...."  
  
"I would take him with me, but I think that it would be better not to."  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome's mother took off to hitch a ride in the ambulance. "Come on, squirt." He said, picking up the still frightened boy. "She'll be alright, don't you worry. You have to come back with me."  
  
"Really?" his eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, but not for long. I have to come back here soon."  
  
"I....can't wait....." Sota yawned.  
  
"Just go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm....not tired..." he yawned again. But he was fast asleep before Inuyasha reached the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Was this a little longer than Chapter one? Did it make more sense? -_-; I hope so..... I don't like to be confusing....but I am...and I almost always have long author notes..SORRY. **sob** Just be glad that I'm not good at writing angst fics! **sigh** though I'm kinda glad....I don't like depressing stories....! They're sad....^-^ I was wondering if you all want me to put Sesshomaru and Rin, Kikyo(shudder), or anyone else in this story.....maybe pair up Sota and Rin? Whaddaya think? Well, thank you for reading this...I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I want....hmmmmmm how about 5 more reviews for the next chappie. Or is that too much....? Well, buh-bye readers!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Puppy and kitty paw prints!  
  
~Kitten Kisses~ AKA ~Sango~ 


	3. Three

Woo-hoo! I'm back!! **runs away** haha! You guys don't hate me that much, do you? ^-~ Hm.....I think I want....uh, how about 5 more reviews for the next chapter to magically appear? But if not....I guess I'll post it up anyway!! ^-~ Special thanks to my sister, Rin Akari, for editing this( and all) chapters. Now, I'm not sure if Sota can come through the well or not...maybe it would work if Inuyasha carried him...but yeah, do you think it's possible? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like it? But I do own Inuyasha!! He's MINE!!!!! Okay, I'm a liar.....^-^ But I do own, the fire-fighters, the nurse, hospital, woman who talks to Sota, the ppl searching through the rubble, and Inu-chan, because I made him up!! ^_~  
  
Dedication: To all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys make my day! ^-^ Thank you so much!! Personal replies will now be at the END of the story!! ^-^  
  
Please read/review for this chapter!! I love to get reviews...if you have any ideas that you want put in here, don't hesitate to ask....I need ideas anyways!  
  
  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Kitten Kisses a.k.a. Sango  
  
  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well in the past, with Sota still sleeping peacefully. He walked back to Kaede's hut quickly, but not so fast that the child he was carrying would awaken. After a half hour, he reached the hut, and pulled the door open softly. It was early in the morning, and he'd rather not listen to anyone complaining about being awakened by the sound of a door opening and closing. Setting Sota down softly, he crept back outside to think...and to wash himself up. The smell of smoke clung to his clothes, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't really wash out his clothes....they wouldn't dry in time, but he could wash the cinders off of his hands, and clean up his face. After a few minutes walk, he reached a small pool of water. He shed his haori, and rolled up the sleeves of his kimono. He let the cold water wash the events of the night from his face. After he had dried his arms and face, he picked up his haori, and shook it out to try and rid it of the dirt and grime that it had collected in the fire. Good thing his clothes were fire-retardant. He scratched at a little burn on his hand. It would go away soon, but it sure was annoying. Slipping the haori back over his head, he left the stream to seek shelter in a tree.  
  
After he'd settled in a tree overlooking Kaede's hut, he relaxed. He knew that he wouldn't sleep this night. Not after what had just happened. He wondered vaguely if Kagome's mother had been correct in thinking that that 'hospital' thing would take care of Kagome. If they didn't.....they'd have to answer to him. It wasn't that he actually thought that Mrs. Higurashi would leave her daughter somewhere where she wouldn't be taken care of. He just wanted the best for her. Which wasn't him, he knew. Especially when he started most of the fights that they got into. He sighed, leaning back in his tree. There was still quite a while until dawn. And, unfortunately, he had to wait until everyone woke up before he could tell them what was going on. He closed his eyes and tried to think about the bright side of things. Like when Kagome and he actually got along. Maybe if he tried a little harder to be nice....but not sickeningly nice, just civil, then maybe they would be less enemies, and more friends. That sounded good to him, he'd never really had any friends before....except Kikyo, but she was dead now, and he knew that he was over her. Her being brought back was not something he had wished to happen. He had to get Kagome's soul back to her eventually....but he didn't want Kagome to watch him do it. He didn't know how it could affect her, him killing Kikyo. Thinking of the undead miko made him shiver. She was quite creepy. His thoughts rambled on until a little before dawn, when he entered the hut so that he could be there to explain Sota, and what happened last night when everyone awoke.  
  
"Yaawwwnnn!" Shippou stretched, and moved from Sango's side. Kirara awoke because of his movements, and he reached over and patted her on the head. Scooping her up, he walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor, a young boy lying beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked, poking the hanyou.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Who's that?" he questioned him, pointing at the sleeping boy.  
  
"You'll find out as soon as everyone else is awake."  
  
"Sango! Miroku! It's time to wake up!!"  
  
"I meant naturally, you idiot."  
  
"Whoops!" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What's all the commotion about, kitty thief?" Sango asked playfully, appearing behind Shippou and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Heh, whoops!" he smiled, handing Kirara to Sango.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked, poking the priest with her foot. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Ugh! I need more sleep.....just a little more...sleep....."  
  
"Feh! Now you're acting like Kagome!"  
  
"That's right!" Shippou screamed, making Miroku cover his ears. "Kagome's coming back today!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong....." Inuyasha told the kitsuné, and shaking the young boy awake. "Time to get up!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Inuyasha? Are you here to get sis? Uh, oops....." he said, remembering the events of the night before. "I must be in Feudal Japan!" he said excitedly.  
  
"That you are." Miroku told him.  
  
"I thought you needed more sleep." Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I want to hear why Kagome won't be back, and this must be.....her brother!"  
  
"Yep!" Sota nodded his head. "And you're Miroku!" he pointed at the priest. "You're Sango, and you're Shippou."  
  
"How did you know that?" Shippou asked, curious as to how the child would know his name.  
  
"Kagome told me. She talks about you guys all of the time!"  
  
"Why won't she be back, Inuyasha?" Shippou said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
Sota's face fell. "Can we go and see if she's alright?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Well, last night....there was a fire....."  
  
"She didn't die did she?!" Sango asked, hoping that the answer was no.  
  
"Oh, no! I would've woken you up last night if that had happened." Inuyasha assured her. "But she was hurt, and almost died. So she won't be back for awhile. Sota here came with me because his mother needed to stay with Kagome."  
  
"Oh." Shippou looked sad. "Can I visit?"  
  
"When she gets home." Inuyasha told him. "Same with the rest of you. I'll carry you all through the well, though not until she gets a little better."  
  
They all seemed satisfied with that answer, and wandered off.  
  
"I'm taking Sota home. I don't think I'll be back, so just stay here and do whatever. Tell Kaede what happened too."  
  
Exiting the hut, Sota spoke up.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that she'll be alright? I mean, she looked awful last night."  
  
"She's strong. I think that she'll be fine. But we're still going to go see her."  
  
"You can't go to the hospital, Inuyasha." Sota told him.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Your, uh, ears..."  
  
"Oh. What's a hospital?"  
  
"It's a place where you go when you get hurt really bad."  
  
"Like Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Or, if you break a bone, or get really sick, get in a car accident....and if you're in a fire."  
  
"What if I covered my ears up?"  
  
"Then maybe you could take me there!"  
  
"Alright, then I guess you'll have to find me a hat or something to wear."  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked again. "Where am I going to live now that I don't have a house?"  
  
"Uh..... I'm not sure. Where I live, you would live with someone else until your house was rebuilt. But I'm not sure about you. Where's your grandfather anyway?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot about him.....he went with some friends to China, and a neighbor lady took Buyo."  
  
"Hold on." Inuyasha said, jumping into the well.  
  
When they appeared on the other side, the smells of last night were still there. Clothing and things that were retrieved from the fire lay about, cluttering up the yard. Sota ran up to a man who was searching through the rubble with a few other people.  
  
"Mister? Have you found any hats and clothes?" he asked.  
  
"All the things that we found are over there." He pointed to a pile of things. "Sorry about what happened son."  
  
"That's okay. Thank you mister!"  
  
Going through the pile of assorted belongings, he found a battered baseball hat, a pair of his dad's old jeans, a t-shirt, and something that brought tears to his eyes. It was a stuffed puppy that had been Kagome's favorite. It wasn't old, in fact, she bought it only a few months after she met Inuyasha. But she slept with it propped up on her pillows, and he knew that she talked to it. He'd heard some of her conversations with the unhearing animal. Clutching it to him, he ran to Inuyasha. He wanted to take the animal to Kagome. It smelled like smoke, but he didn't think she'd mind. Maybe she was really missing it.  
  
"I found one!" he shouted triumphantly, waving it around.  
  
"Here," Inuyasha said, giving the child a boost. "You put it on for me, okay?"  
  
Sota laughed, and set the cap on his head. It kind of hurt his dog ears, since they were smushed underneath the cap, but if he could visit Kagome in that hospital....it would be worth it.  
  
"You have to wear these too." He said, handing the t-shirt and jeans to Inuyasha. "I think they'll fit."  
  
"Why do I hafta wear these?"  
  
"So people don't run away screaming from you."  
  
"Oh. Do I have to?"  
  
"Yeah. If I was you....I would use that building over there." He pointed to the building that housed the well. "But make it snappy. I'll stand guard for you, and if you need help, call."  
  
"I think I can figure it out." He said, walking into the building.  
  
10 minutes later, he came out, dressed perfectly.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think you would know how to put them on!"  
  
"I just guessed from how everyone else wore them. They're kinda tight though...."  
  
That's okay," Sota assured him, "People wear things tight now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here!" Sota said solemnly, handing the stuffed dog to Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's Kagome's favorite! She talked to him all of the time."  
  
"Him?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. The thing couldn't possibly have a gender....it wasn't even alive.  
  
"Yeah, mom told Kagome that he looked like a girl, but she said that it was a boy."  
  
"Okay....."  
  
"Yeah, but see, in our time, you name them, and talk to them and stuff. He was her favorite because she was always talking to him."  
  
"She named him?"  
  
"Uh-huh! Lemme see....oh yeah! Duh! How could I have forgotten? She named him Inu-chan!"  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha's face turned red.  
  
"Yeah, she said that he reminded her of you."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the white animal. He had big bright amber colored eyes, and little white ears that stood up. His tongue was hanging out, and he looked almost.....happy. He supposed it kind of did look like him. At least Kagome liked him well enough to name a stuffed animal after him...he kinda liked it, though it was embarrassing.  
  
"But he smells awful!"  
  
"Well, what're we gonna do?"  
  
"Hold on." He said, disappearing into the well, and coming out 15 minutes later. He was still carrying the white dog, only now he was clean, and devoid of the smoke-smell.  
  
"How'd ya do that?" Sota asked, impressed.  
  
"I washed him....and then ran around until he was dry."  
  
"Wow! You must be fast!"  
  
"Yeah, but let's get to the hospital okay? If your sister wakes up, she'll never forgive me for being late."  
  
"Okay!" Sota said, holding onto Inuyasha's hand. "Come on!" he yelled, pulling the hanyou down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we almost there?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to get run over.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey!" a woman asked, stopping in front of them.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked her, wanting to get to the hospital before he was trampled to death.  
  
"Aren't you the little boy from Sunset Shrine? The one that caught on fire last night?"  
  
"Yeah." Sota acknowledged her question.  
  
"And you must be the boyfriend that rescued the Higurashi girl!" she said to Inuyasha excitedly.  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
"Yeah, he is!" Sota answered for him.  
  
"Oh! I knew it!" the woman said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "That was a great job you did last night! They said on the news that if you hadn't gotten her out, she would've died within a few minutes. It was nice meeting you!" the woman took off.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked Sota.  
  
"Uh, well, that's what you practically said when you rescued her."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you're not really boyfriend and girlfriend, but that's what everyone thinks. So just go along with it. Unless you really are going out with Kagome, and you're keeping it secret....!"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Sota said, darting into a big white building with a red cross over it.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, chasing him down.  
  
He found him at a desk, talking to a woman in white. She looked up at him.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi? Yeah, room 302. Are you relatives?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm her brother." Sota spoke up. "And he's-"  
  
"Are you her boyfriend, cutie?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Sota agreed.  
  
"Well, you're not family, but okay. I guess you can go in....everyone knows who you are."  
  
"Um, can you tell us where 302 is?" Sota asked.  
  
"Sure, hon. It's on the third floor, fourth door on your left." She pointed to the stairs. "Sorry, but the elevator's out of order today."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Sota said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "You still have Inu-chan, right?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. "Yeah." The stuffed dog was still in his arms.  
  
The nurses directions were accurate, and soon they reached room 302. Sota knocked on it.  
  
"Hello?" he called.  
  
"Yeah?" a groggy voice Inuyasha recognized as Mrs. Higurashi's answered. "Come on in."  
  
"Mom!" Sota yelled, yanking the door open, and rushing inside to embrace her.  
  
"How did you-? Oh, Inuyasha." She said, spotting the hanyou come in. "Thank you so much for bringing him."  
  
"Mom?" he asked loudly.  
  
"Shh!" she shushed him. "You have to be quiet."  
  
"But mom...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Okay, well, Inuyasha. She hasn't awoken since last night. I'm really tired, so I'm going to go down to the coffee machine downstairs and get something to drink. Can you stay here with Kagome while I'm gone?"  
  
"Sure." He told her.  
  
"Thanks.....Sota come on."  
  
"Aw, mom! Do I hafta?"  
  
"Yes, now come on!" she said, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the chair that Mrs. Higurashi had previously occupied. Sighing, he looked down at Kagome. She was lying in the white bed, under white sheets. It was just too....sterile for his liking. Kagome stirred in her sleep, and he tucked Inu-chan under her arm. She stayed quiet for a while, but then her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"I'm not.....dead?" she whispered to herself. "Oh, Inu-chan! I thought I was going to die!" she cried, squeezing her stuffed dog.  
  
"Nah, you're not dead yet. You're still stuck in the land of the living." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around for her hanyou friend.  
  
"Here." He said, touching her shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked, hugging her back.  
  
"I can't help you get the jewel together. I'll be here for weeks!"  
  
"I know." He told her. "You need to rest anyway."  
  
"How did I get out?" she asked. "All I remember is trying to get to the window, not being able to find it, and falling underneath something."  
  
"I got you." He whispered. "When I came, the house was on fire. I found your mom and brother standing outside. A man came up to them and said that the stairs had collapsed, and your mom asked me to get you out. Not that I wouldn't have done it anyway."  
  
"Thank you." She said, hugging him tighter. "What about Buyo?"  
  
"Sota said that a neighbor lady has him."  
  
"Thank goodness. I was afraid that he hadn't made it out."  
  
"It's okay." He comforted her. "Everyone got out." But she only cried harder.  
  
"I was....so scared! I thought that I'd lost all of you forever! That I'd never see any of you again!"  
  
He rubbed her back in little circles, and she relaxed. Settling her back into her bed, he fluffed up the pillows and tucked the blankets under her chin. "You need to rest up." He told her softly, handing her Inu-chan.  
  
"Okay...." she yawned. "I guess....if you say so...." She closed her eyes. "Thanks Inuyasha......for everything..." After a few minutes, she was fast asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat, and watched her sleep. She looked much more peaceful asleep. Hopefully, she would get better quickly. He rather enjoyed her company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**sigh** FINALLY! Done! Whew. That took two hours to type up. And come up with, and revise. Ugh! My hands are tired. But at least I was blessed with the gift of being able to type. ^-^ 45 wpm isn't so bad. I get out of school on Friday!! Yeah! I can't wait! Only four days of school until a 3-day weekend! Hee hee! Does anyone else get out on Friday? Mine is for teacher in-service. But who cares? I get out, don't I? Will you all please review this? I mean, you know you want to! ^-^ (Yah, right). If you want me to read one of your stories, let me know, and I'll R/R it. But it has to be, Inuyasha, DBZ, Cardcaptors, Digimon, Chrono Cross, or a final fantasy. And if you draw anime, I'd love to see it! I love art!!! I'd love it if you e-mailed me any pics that you drew! (I won't steal them). I draw as well, though I'm getting shabby. My specialty is....cats! ^0^ Anime cats. ^-^ It's a picture of me(kitten kisses)!! -_-; yah, I'm pathetic. Well, I'll stop blabbering..now..sorry! **sob**  
  
This author needs reviews to survive. If I don't get them...I'll die and haunt your dreams forever. ^-^ I would like to have 5 more for the next chapter. But I'll probably post it anyway.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! PLEASE? **big puppy eyes** (wait, I'm a kitten...oops.)  
  
REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH of very small magnitude.  
  
  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
Vivi: Thanx!  
  
Inuficcrazy: Hey! Nice to see you again! Um, sorry for being evil! Obsessed Hojo? LOL! ^_^ Wait and see!  
  
Emmi-chan: I never thought of that.....lol! Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
Lindy*girl: OK, I'll try to weave that in here somewhere!! ^_^  
  
Kagome of winter dances: Interesting name! OK, next chappie, coming up! 


	4. Four

YEAH! I'm back!!!!! I know, you guys are just SO happy to see me....! I'm so happy! One of my best friends watched Inuyasha for the first time, and they think they like it!!! YEAH!!!!! Maybe she'll write fan fiction as well? ^-^ Well, please r/r, you know the drill! Don't forget to rate it on a scale of 1-10 if you feel like it.  
  
Disclaimer: what a waste of time. If you don't know by know, you must be really stupid.  
  
Dedication: Amber, who is now into Inuyasha, and Imoen and Angelic Fairy for sticking with me. Thank you guys a lot! ^-^  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha crouched beside Kagome's bed, watching her. She was home now, after a week. If you could call it a home. A family friend leant them a small summer house close to their old one. Inuyasha had stayed with her since she'd been back from the hospital. They had to treat her for smoke inhalation, and a few burns. Thank goodness nothing had been too serious. Now she was asleep, and as always, he was keeping an eye on her to make certain nothing happened while she slept. He was back to wearing his red kimono, instead of those weird things he had worn to the hospital. He still had them though, in case a visitor came when no one else was around. Like that Hojo guy who liked Kagome. He sure had sent him on his way. All he had to do was growl at the stupid human, and he went scuttling away. Maybe he'd read the newspaper. Sota had showed him the article. It mentioned him as Kagome's boyfriend. He didn't mind it, actually he rather liked it. He never really liked the thought of that weakling human within two feet of his 'girl'. Staying in Kagome's time, he had learned a lot of new things. Like how to work the shower, soap, shampoo, and many other interesting things that were used now. No wonder she always wanted to come back. Thinking back, he remembered that he had promised Shippou, Sango and Miroku that he would bring them to see her. How annoying. He supposed he ought to get them. He wasn't about to go back on his word. He sighed. He would have to go and get them. Standing up, he moved towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him softly, opening her eyes and looking at him curiously.  
  
"Nowhere. You'll find out later." He told her. "You should go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm tired of sleeping." She sighed. "That's all I ever do. I want to get out of bed and do something."  
  
"Your mother said two more weeks; then you can come with the rest of us and fight demons."  
  
"Yeah, I know....but two weeks? That's a long time."  
  
"Yeah, well, if you sleep it out, then it won't seem so long. Maybe it will just seem shorter."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." She glanced upwards. "But it's still not fair."  
  
"Nothing in life is fair. It's not fair that I'm a hanyou, not fair that Shippou has no parents, not fair that Sango lost her family, not fair that Miroku could die any time from the air rip in his hand, not fair that Naraku deceived Kikyo and I, not fair that Sesshomaru and I don't get along, not fair that Rin lost everything. And It's not fair that you lost your house. But at least we're all alive." He looked at her. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at him weirdly. "But you didn't have to go so far in depth."  
  
"I know, I just needed to say that. I'm going to leave now, but I'll be back soon. Go to sleep and pass the time."  
  
"Fine, fine." She waved at him to go ahead. "Just don't be surprised when I can leave if I can't even get out of bed. I'll probably be stuck to the mattress."  
  
"Feh, that's ridiculous."  
  
"Just hurry up and leave already!"  
  
"You want me to leave?" he sounded hurt.  
  
"You acted like you wanted to get moving, but yet you're still here."  
  
"Whatever." He sighed. "I'll be back."  
  
He left the house, and walked the short distance to the well house. At least nobody could see him. If they could have, they would've gawked at the strange clothes he wore. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before dashing into the well house and jumping down into the dark well. After a minute or so, he was transported back to the Sengoku Jidai. Sniffing, he caught Miroku and Sango's scent close by. He suddenly felt a weight on his head, and looked up to see Shippou.  
  
"Would you get off my head?!" he growled at the kitsuné.  
  
"Fine!" Shippou sniffed. "You're mean!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It wasn't a compliment. Where's Kirara?"  
  
"With Sango."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"With Sango, huh?"  
  
"I thought she was. I guess not."  
  
"Get your hands off me!" a woman yelled in the distance.  
  
"We better go save Sango from Miroku's wandering hands." Shippou told Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "If he doesn't watch it, he'll get killed."  
  
"You pervert!" Sango yelled, her voice getting closer. Just then Miroku burst from a clearing, Sango closing in, Hiraikotsu ready to bash Miroku's skull in.  
  
"Save me!" he gasped.  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to be my friends."  
  
"So is Sango, but you didn't keep your hands to yourself. I dunno Shippou, should we save him?"  
  
"Mrowwww!" Kirara voiced her opinion, shaking her head.  
  
"That's what I think. But maybe we should save him so he doesn't die."  
  
"Yeah! That'd be a good reason-HELP!" he yelped, Sango coming behind him, Miroku running for his life.  
  
"Hmmm...I'm not sure...." Inuyasha contemplated, Sango chasing Miroku around them in a circle.  
  
"Save Meeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled, zigzagging in between Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara.  
  
"Well....I guess....." He looked at poor Miroku, who was running for his life. "Kirara, could you stop Sango?"  
  
"Mrrrow?" she looked at him as if to say, 'Is he worth saving?'  
  
"Yeah," he told her. "Just go save his hide...for now."  
  
Kirara reluctantly agreed, transforming and landing in front of her master. Sango skidded to a halt, and ceased he chasing.  
  
"Well, I guess I should stop..." she glared at the offender. "But he deserved it."  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"One more time....." she warned. "And I'll feed you to the vultures. Understood, priest?"  
  
He looked around for support. "Alright!" he held his hands up in the air to indicate surrender. "I'll keep my hands to myself." He grinned. "For awhile anyway."  
  
"It better be a long while...." Sango glared at him, throwing Hiraikotsu at him, catching him off guard. The giant boomerang caught him in the head, knocking him over.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, nursing a lump on his head.  
  
"You deserved that." She said calmly, catching the boomerang when it came back to her.  
  
"Yeah," Shippou agreed, bounding over to the young priest. "You should learn to keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"I can't help it!" he grinned, looking at the still enraged Sango. "It's her fault!"  
  
"How so?" Inuyasha growled, already knowing what the priest would say.  
  
"For being so beautiful!" That earned him a slap from Sango.  
  
"If you want to compliment someone, tell them, don't touch them!"  
  
"Uh...." Miroku rubbed the back of his head, a sweat drop sliding down his face. "I never thought of that....."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha broke the silence. "I came to bring you guys back to Kagome's time. You wanted to see her, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I do! I do!"  
  
"Yeah." Sango looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"And you better keep your hands to yourself if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"I will! Did I just not say that?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever, priest." He picked up Shippou. "Come on," he said to them. "Shippou goes first. Then Kirara and Sango. And last, you." He pointed to Miroku.  
  
Reaching the ancient well, Inuyasha jumped through with Shippou. Setting him down on the ground, he instructed the kitsuné to stay where he was and not to move. Going back, he got Sango and Kirara, and lastly, Miroku. Instructing them all to stay quiet, he opened the door to the well-house, and looked around before seeing that the coast was clear. "Now," he said, "Don't make a sound, and whatever you do, DON'T let anyone see you." He grabbed Shippou and ran out of the well house, strait to the house that Kagome's family was staying in. Miroku and Sango had to run fast so they didn't lose track of the hanyou. They followed him, thankful that no one had seen them. Shutting the door of the house behind them, everyone except Inuyasha looked around in awe. Everything in the house was foreign to them. "Don't touch ANYTHING!" Inuyasha warned them. Everyone looked up when Sota stepped through the door.  
  
"Hey guys." He said. He stepped beside Inuyasha. "Are you all here to see Kagome?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah, Inuyasha brought us here."  
  
"How is she?" Shippou asked, bouncing around the boy's ankles. Sota laughed and tugged on his tail.  
  
"Cool." He said. "She's fine. Just sleeping. Go on up, if you like."  
  
"But don't you DARE wake her." Inuyasha butted in.  
  
"Yeah, we get the point." Miroku glanced at him, looking bored.  
  
The group filed into the small bedroom and kneeled around her bed. "She looks alright." Sango agreed, wanting to talk to her best friend.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened. "Whoa!" she squealed, making Inuyasha's ears lay back. "Where'd you all come from?!"  
  
Sango explained, and gave her friend a hug. "We've really missed you." She told her.  
  
"Yeah, and while you guys are having fun over there, I'm stuck in bed sleeping till I'm so tired of sleeping I can't stand it."  
  
Shippou climbed onto her stomach, wrapping his little arms around her neck and gave her a little bear hug. Kagome hugged him back. He was such a cutie. "Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have some candy?"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again. "Sorry Shippou, I don't have any money for candy." She looked at him apologetically.  
  
"That's alright."  
  
Through the whole ordeal, Miroku didn't say a word. He just inched closer to Sango. After a long silence, she noticed the missing voice, and saw Miroku right behind her. "Ahhhh! Get away!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong yet." He said.  
  
"So? I'm not taking any chances." She scooted closer to Kagome. "Tell me if he tries anything."  
  
"No fair!" he said, sounding insulted. "You didn't even give me a fair chance." He pouted.  
  
"Do you seriously think you deserve one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She snorted sarcastically. "Right you do....not!"  
  
"Please?" he asked, kneeling beside her, and taking her hand in his. She blushed hotly. "Would you give me the honor of....." she frowned. "Giving me a chance?"  
  
"Hmm..." she thought carefully. "I don't know if you deserve it....." she looked around. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's your decision. Personally, I think you two would make a cute couple."  
  
Sango blushed slightly. She did like the guy, if he would keep his hands to himself, that is. "Will you keep your hands to yourself?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course." He looked at her as if that were the stupidest question on earth.  
  
"Well......." Miroku looked at her hopefully. "I guess...."  
  
Miroku grinned happily and jumped into the air. "Yes!" he yelled, holding onto Sango's hand. Now he had his girl!  
  
Kagome giggled, and sighed. She wished her and Inuyasha could hold hands like that. But he was just too hard-headed, and stubborn. Oh well, she could still stick to her silly crush. It didn't matter that the love was only one-sided. She'd eventually grow out of it, she knew. Well, she hoped so anyway. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm taking them back." Inuyasha told her. "Before someone sees them and yells."  
  
"Alright." She agreed; and he left, leaving her alone to think. Did she love him? What was love anyway? She didn't think that she loved him, because, she'd never experienced it before. People at school had thought her strange, because she'd never had a boyfriend, or been on a date. They were always telling her to 'go out with this guy' or 'go with that guy'. She didn't like any of them, and lately, they'd been trying to get her to go out with Hojo. Ugh, he was cute and all, but Boring, with a capital 'B'. After being with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends in the Warring States Era, real life was a bore. She sighed. It was just a crush on a friend. How terrible. You weren't supposed to like your friends. But she hurt inside. But she supposed they wouldn't call it a crush if it didn't hurt. Liking someone who didn't like you back wasn't fun. Besides that, he was always calling her stupid. She didn't appreciate that at all. Sure, she didn't get the best grades, and she failed half of the tests she took, but still, that didn't make her stupid. It was all because she went back to the past. If she didn't go there, she'd be able to stay home and study. Shaking her head, she corrected herself. It was wrong to blame someone else for your stupidity. Every time she failed a test, she blamed it on Inuyasha not letting her come home, or having to go back to the Warring States. She shouldn't be blaming it on that. She was the one who was failing her tests, not anyone else. She couldn't just abandon Inuyasha anyway. They all needed her help to defeat Naraku, and to gather the shards of the jewel. It was her fault that the jewel was shattered into a million pieces anyway. She sighed. That really was a stupid move. Life just wasn't fair. Inuyasha was right, nobody's life was fair. She had it the best off, she decided. She wouldn't get sucked in by a wind tunnel in her hand, she wasn't pinned to a tree for fifty years, wasn't turned against her love by an evil man, didn't lose her whole family, and she loved her brother. What was her problem? Her house had burned down, but at least she had her family and friends. Her life wasn't fair, but some people's lives were less fair than hers. Maybe she was stupid.....maybe Inuyasha was right after all. He certainly wasn't the reason she failed. The mistakes she made were her own fault. She felt bad now. Thinking back, she remembered that she'd been sorry for sitting Inuyasha so much. Did it hurt when she did that? She'd assumed it hadn't, him being a hanyou and all. But maybe it did? What if she sat him into a pile of rocks? Or down a ravine by accident, and he died? Then it would be her fault. She wondered what had caused the fire. Was it intentional? Or just some dumb accident? Houses burned down all of the time because of an accident. Cigarettes lying around, a match thrown away before it was put out completely....the list went on and on. But nobody in her house smoked. Good thing, too. She couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. Ah, well, what was done, was done, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was getting bored just lying in bed everyday. Where was Inuyasha? 'Oh, yeah', she reminded herself, 'he took the others back'. She sighed, missing his company. He'd always been nearby, keeping watch at night, or walking in front of the group. He was always protecting them, she knew. She felt better with him watching over her, as if nothing could ever go wrong. She missed him when she was at home, and he was back in the past. She knew it was selfish of her. She needed to get a real life. She knew she couldn't marry the hanyou, and live in the past. She'd lose contact with the real world, and everyone would wonder where she had gone. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't want to marry a 'weak' human anyway. He would outlive her by a few hundred years anyway. Sighing, she faced the facts. After the shard was completed, she would go home, finish high school, go to college, get married eventually, have kids, get old, and die. While Inuyasha wished on the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon, and never return to her time. He would eventually forget about her, and marry another demon. But she knew that she could never forget about her trips to the past....it was too much a part of her. She would miss everyone though. Shippou would grow up without her, and she hoped that Sango and Miroku would marry, though she wouldn't be there for the wedding. She sighed. Too bad all of this had to happen.... Life wasn't fair......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh! Finally done! ^-^ I didn't know where to end it, so I ended it there. I also don't know what to happen next, sooooooo I kinda had to stop. Hm...I think I might make Rin and Sota meet soon, I just have to think of some way for them to meet, and Sesshomaru not to kill Sota. We couldn't have that, could we? **sigh** being an author is SUCH hard work....  
  
I was wondering, is the driver's test hard? I'll be taking it in a week and a half, so I'm VERY nervous and need to know. I know the route I'll be driving, but still... if I fail, it'll be too late to take it again, because my permit expires the 1st of February. Then guess what? I'll get a job.....and there'll be less time for fan fiction. Wahhhhh! Too bad writing fan fiction doesn't pay well! (or at all).  
  
Don't forget to review, and rate on a scale of 1-10, if you will plz. Oh, and Kirara_2005, if you're reading this, I told you I'd get the next chapter out soon!!! ^-^  
  
Review or BURN!!!!! 


	5. Heh, heh! 5!

Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! **sobs** please forgive me! ^-^ You know you want to! ^-^ Anywayz, you know the drill! READ IT, and then REVIEW IT! Hence, R/R! ^-^ See you at the end of the chapter! =^.^=  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome was happy. She could finally get out of bed and move around. That meant a nice relaxing hot bath. The small house that the four of them were currently sharing was small, but it still had a big bathtub. She wondered if she would have to yell at him to get him to let her take a bath. He constantly followed her into every room, only allowing her in the bathroom to do "her stuff."  
  
"Um, Inuyasha? I'm going to take a bath, alright?" she asked, approaching the hanyou who was currently standing a few feet from the door to the bathroom.  
  
"You can't go in there by yourself!" he yelled, pointing at the bathroom door.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome firmly said. "Nothing is going to attack me while I'm taking a bath. Calm down."  
  
"How do you know that?" he demanded. "I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I understand that! But, like I said, nothing's going to attack me in there. You can stand guard here outside the door. If I need you, I'll call."  
  
"Fine then." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Just hurry up. I don't want to wait all day."  
  
"You don't have to. In fact, I never told you to guard the door in the first place. You're just paranoid that some demon's going to grab me in there."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well, whatever. I'll be back, I'm getting my clothes. I'll only be a second. And don't follow me!" Kagome ran to her room, and sorted through her things. She didn't have many clothes to choose from, because of the fire, but she still had a few pants, shirts, and underclothes. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain pink t-shirt she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She waited until she heard Inuyasha slide down to sit in front of the door before she started her bath water. After the tub was sufficiently full of nice, hot water, she removed her clothing and sunk into the nice warmth. It felt good to be able to relax. She let the tub fill up a bit more, before reaching up to turn the water off. Pulling the curtain shut, she sunk once again into the water. But not before she added some bubble bath. It bubbled up, covering the surface of the water. The only thing that stuck up from the steamy bathwater was her head. She sat there thinking for a long time. Why was Inuyasha following her everywhere? Sometimes she liked him being there. It gave her a sense of comfort, but it was downright annoying when he tried to keep her from the bathroom. She continued to think about her "protector" until she heard the door creak open slowly. "Who is it?!" Go away!"  
  
"Shut up. It's just me." She heard Inuyasha's voice answer. "Are you going to get out anytime soon?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Just askin'. Thought you might have drowned in there or something. Just checkin' up on you. Hurry up and get out, you're mother's calling you for dinner."  
  
"You go on ahead." She told the hanyou. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, fine then, stay there. But shut the door so I can get out of the shower without worrying about you peeking or anything."  
  
"Feh, like I would want to." He muttered before closing the door softly behind him, and resuming his position with his back against the door.  
  
"Men are so impossible!" she huffed, rinsing out the rest of her hair and stepping from the bathtub. The door creaked slightly, and she yelled. "Don't you even think about coming in here! I'm going as fast as I can! Be patient!"  
  
"It's taking you forever!" her brother's voice came through the door. "Mom won't let me eat until you're at the dinner table. And I'm hungry!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Hold your horses." She pulled on her jeans, and tugged the t-shirt over her head. She quickly combed out her hair before rushing out of the bathroom, slamming the door open and knocking Inuyasha flat on his face. "Whoops! Sorry, Inuyasha!" she apologized, skidding to a halt and turning around to help him up. He actually accepted, and she heaved him to his feet. "See? Nothing bad happened while I was in there." She turned around and skipped down the stairs, leaving a fuming Inuyasha behind.  
  
It wasn't fair, Inuyasha decided. He sat guard outside of that door for more than an hour, and then she came bursting out smashing the door into his head. That was almost as bad as a 'sit'. He rubbed his sore head and scowled. Sighing, he realized it wouldn't do any good to stay mad. It really was his fault in any case. He had been sitting outside of the door. If he would've sat farther away, the door wouldn't have hit him. Grumbling, he followed Kagome down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was hungry, and the smell of food was getting to him.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Sota yelled. "I'm ready to eat, anytime!"  
  
"Sota!" Kagome scolded, smacking her brother's hand with her fork. "That was rude."  
  
"Hey! You're not my mother!"  
  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't hit your brother-"  
  
"Or hit people in the head with doors!" Inuyasha intervened, walking into the room."  
  
"And," Mrs. Higurashi continued, "Sota, that really was uncalled for."  
  
"Ha!" Sota stuck out his tongue at Kagome. "You got in trouble!"  
  
"So did you!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at her brother as well.  
  
"Seriously," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, turning to Inuyasha. "You'd think that they were both two-year-olds."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking at the teenager and her younger brother. He smiled, nodding his head, his fangs glinting in the light. "Yeah..." he acknowledged her. "Exactly like a two-year-old. I mean, they're sticking their tongues out at each other!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Well, I can't say that I didn't do that when I was 15 either, because I'm pretty sure I did.....though I used to chase boys more!" She winked at Inuyasha. "I was married two days after I turned 18." She sighed. "That seems like such a long time ago."  
  
Inuyasha looked around confused before taking the only available seat at the table. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of the pot roast on the table. He was getting hungrier every second.  
  
Kagome stopped poking fun at her brother and put her tongue back in her mouth when she saw the look that Inuyasha had on his face. He was looking at the roast, his eyes wide and he was licking his lips hungrily. She giggled when she saw that he was practically drooling on his plate. "Mom," she said, "I think Inuyasha wants to eat now."  
  
"Yeah!" he nodded eagerly, moving his head up and down.  
  
Kagome's mother laughed and served Inuyasha first, so that he didn't die of hunger at the dinner table. The food disappeared in less than a minute, it seemed, and everyone stood up to clean up the mess.  
  
"I'll clean up, mom," Kagome told her mother. "You look like you could use a rest." She patted her mother on the back and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks dear, I think I'll take you up on the offer." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and went to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "She's been looking so worn out lately." She reached out to grab Sota before he could run away. "No way! You, dear brother, are going to stay in here with me and help with the dishes."  
  
Sota pouted. "Do I hafta?"  
  
"Yes, you do. Mom needs her rest, and, when the dishes are done, we are going to bed."  
  
"But it's only 7:00!"  
  
"So? Never hurts to get extra sleep. Who says you have to actually sleep anyway? Just stay in you're little room, and stay quiet."  
  
"You mean closet?" he waved up the stairs to his room. "It's tiny!" he complained. "There's barely any room for a bed!"  
  
"That's because I have to share my room." Kagome informed him. "And all you do is sleep in there anyway. I had to stay in my bed forever."  
  
"Only two weeks. Besides, you don't even sleep! All you do is talk."  
  
"You can hear us?"  
  
"Yes, I can hear you two jabbering away every night."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you up." She apologized. "I didn't think you could hear us."  
  
"It's alright." He said. "No big deal. Some of your conversations were pretty interesting. Like the one about Sango and Miroku being right for each other....now that one was interesting!" He darted out of the way before Kagome could grab him.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations?"  
  
"But you and Inuyasha were so loud! Mom oughta split you two up!"  
  
"You make it sound like we're married or something! We just sleep in the same room!"  
  
"I know!" he laughed, running away from her.  
  
"Sota! Don't think like that! Inuyasha sleeps ten feet away from me!"  
  
"Uh-huh! Sure!" he ran from the room, laughing all the way, before dashing into his "closet" and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Looks like we get to clean up by ourselves, Kagome." Inuyasha told her, putting his hand on her back.  
  
She jumped a little, forgetting her was standing there. "Heh, heh, yeah, looks like we are." She loaded the dishwasher and put some soap in. "Let me see if I can remember how to start this thing....." After pushing a few buttons, the machine sprang to life. "Ah-hah!" she said triumphantly. "I actually got it to work!" She went over to the sink and started some soapy water. "Too bad I have to wash the tables and stuff too...."  
  
"Well, I would help, but I don't know much about those things." Inuyasha said, smiling slightly.  
  
"That's alright. I can do it. It's just so boring sometimes. Wash this, wash that!" she wet a rag and proceeded to wash the tables, counters, and chairs. "Now the hard part." She told Inuyasha, walking up to the stove. "This is going to take forever to get off....." She groaned, scrubbing the stove-top as hard as she could, but nothing came off.  
  
"Let me try." Inuyasha asked, coming up beside her to assess her progress. "Looks like your method isn't working. Are you sure you're scrubbing?"  
  
"Of course I'm scrubbing! I'm pushing down on this stove as hard as I possibly can, but nothing's coming off!"  
  
"Here." He held his hand out for the rag.  
  
"It's all yours. But I thought that you didn't know anything about this kind of thing.....?"  
  
"I don't, but all you're doing is scrubbing. That's not hard." He put the dishrag on the stove, and proceeded to scrub it. All of the gunk on the stove started to peel off.  
  
Kagome stared at him, not believing what she was seeing. Well, actually, she could believe it, because he was a lot stronger than she was, and he probably wasn't using hardly any effort at all to scrape the food from the stove. She sighed, getting another rag and re-cleaned the rest of the kitchen. "How's it going?" she asked him when she was done. "Done yet?"  
  
"Uh....I guess so." He said, picking up the rag.  
  
Kagome gasped loudly.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?!"  
  
"No! You just cleaned the stove spotless! I don't think it's been this clean since it was bought!" she gave the hanyou a hug. "That was a great job!" she told him. "I think I'm going to have you clean the stove every day!  
  
"Um, that's okay." He said, looking down at his fingers, that were now red.  
  
"Hm..." Kagome said, looking at his fingers, "I think I have something that'll fix that." She went upstairs to her room and came back down with a bottle of stuff. "Here," she said brightly, "Give me your hand."  
  
Inuyasha stretched out his hand warily, and Kagome took it into her own, holding it palm-up. She squirted some stuff onto his hand. It smelled funny, but it made his hands feel better.  
  
"There you go, Inuyasha. Better?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, will they be red tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think so. Your joints might ache though, I'm not sure. You're not all human, so maybe not. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She grabbed onto his hand, and pulled him upstairs, shutting all of the lights on the way up. "Oh, gramps sent us a letter the other day." She addressed the hanyou. "He's just going to stay with some friend of his for a month or so." She sighed, dragging Inuyasha up the stairs. "Come on, it's time for bed. We better just go to sleep tonight too! Don't want Sota listening in, do we?" she smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Sota yelled from inside his room.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "I see."  
  
They went to the room that the two of them shared and went to sleep almost immediately, though it was only 7:00. But something awoke Kagome in the middle of the night....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, that's all. Sorry it's so short, but with science fair around the corner, my brother had to use the computer nearly all weekend. ^_~ Next chapter'll be longer, I promise! I hope to have the next chapter up on Monday, but school could be closed or something. Right now, we're under a boil advisory, and we're still at school! -_-; See ya! R/R plz!  
  
No personal replies this time! Sorry, next time I promise! -_-; I'm falling behind! SORRY!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ^_^  
  
R/R 


	6. YEAH! 6!

Hello again. This is the sixth chapter! Joy oh, joy. Well, hope you all enjoy it. I've started another fan fic called "Beggar's Can't Be Chooser's." Read it if ya want! Hope you "enjoy" this chapter!  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: Kitten Kisses a.k.a. Sango-chan  
  
It was hot. Licking her lips, Kagome noted the heaviness in the air. She could hear a sound that sounded liked flames rolling along the walls. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Cracking her eyes open, she took a quick intake of breath, and immediately regretted the action. Her lungs immediately filled with the smoke from the fire raging before her. 'Not again,' she thought vaguely, her mind reminding her that this was her old house, and she was in her old room. She'd gone through this once already, why did she have to do it again? Untangling herself from her blankets, she dropped to the floor, and crawled to the window. But, the same as before, she went the wrong way, and she again crawled underneath her desk, gasping for breath. 'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why do I have to do this again?' Coughing repeatedly, she had the same conversation with her conscious, and she stood, only to fall to the floor again. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she spoke aloud the same thing she'd spoken the night of the fire. "Inuyasha....."  
  
Inuyasha's ears pricked and twitched madly at a sound in the night. He was used to listening for any sounds from his companions, and he picked up the sound of a cough. He opened his eyes, and saw Kagome on the other side of the room, moving around in her bed, coughing, and seemingly talking to herself. Wondering why she couldn't just sleep like a normal person, he crept over to her bed to see what her problem was. She was tossing and turning, her blankets twisted around her legs uncomfortably.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. She ceased her twisting, but continued her inaudible speech. His ears twitched slightly, and he held his head near her mouth so he could make out what she might be saying, and his ears picked up his own name. Surprised, he looked down at her in shock. What could she possibly be dreaming? When he removed his hand from her shoulder, she stayed quiet, which was just a bit unnerving, considering the just a few seconds ago, she'd been moving all over the place. He shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, and reaching down to untangle her legs from the sheets. He tucked them under her chin, and looked down at her in concern. Her breaths had been getting shorter, quicker, and, to him, harder to take. When he thought that he'd had enough, he put his arm around the back of her neck and pulled her up to a sitting position.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, wake up now!" he said calmly, shaking her slightly. At last, her eyes snapped open, and she looked up at him in relief. "What happened?" he asked her concernedly.  
  
She sighed heavily, catching her breath. "Nothing.....it was just a dream....."  
  
"Don't give me that." Inuyasha ordered gently. "You were talking in your sleep and stuff."  
  
"Alright," she sighed again. "It was a nightmare."  
  
"About what?" he asked, pulling her closer.  
  
"The fire.......it was really scary, Inuyasha. I couldn't find the window again......" She looked up at him, tears leaking from underneath her lashes. "I thought I knew where it was this time, but I ended up in the same place."  
  
"It's alright, Kagome......" He soothed, holding her closer and running a hand through her hair. "It's over now, and you're not in a burning house anymore."  
  
"You make it sound easy!" she sobbed, her face pushing into his chest, "But it's not......I can still feel the heat, and hear the flames......."  
  
"Shhh....." He held closer, and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
  
She stopped crying, and slowly pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you......" She sniffled.  
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked, his hand still holding her arm.  
  
"I think so. But I don't think I can go back to sleep." She admitted, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Come here." He motioned, pulling his legs onto the bed and sitting into a cross-legged position, leaning against the headboard.  
  
She nodded, pulling a blanket along with her, and crawling into his lap. "I'm sorry," she sighed, settling into a comfortable position, draping the blanket over her legs.  
  
"For what?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"For being such a pain...." She sighed again, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
"It's alright." He assured her, "I don't mind. But you'd better get to sleep, I talked to your mother yesterday, and she said that you would be allowed to come back to the past in a week. But only if you rest up." He told her firmly. "I don't want you getting sick and dying on me, you hear?"  
  
"Yeah," she yawned, her eyes drooping slowly.  
  
"I thought you couldn't get to sleep." He teased, whispering into her ear.  
  
"That's what I thought," she mumbled, eyes closed, and slowly drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
Inuyasha lay awake for a long time after Kagome fell asleep, wondering what had happened for Kagome to be asleep in his lap. He smiled slowly, the grin lighting his features. Ah, well it didn't matter, who cared? So long as she was there, it didn't matter. He grinned wider, settling himself into a slightly more comfortable position. He couldn't wait until Kagome could come back to Sengoku Jidai with him. He missed the past, and the future was getting boring for him, considering that he was always doing something interesting. He yawned, his fangs showing dangerously, and lay his head atop hers again before drifting to sleep, and dreaming about his going back home again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
A/N sorry this is so short... I guess I'm just loosing inspiration for this story. Some reviews might help, however! The next chapter should be about Kagome going back to the past again. See you then.  
  
~Sango-chan~  
  
Personal Replies!  
  
Everyone: I'm not sure where I left off, so if I miss you, plz don't kill me!  
  
Soju the Lazy: I ALWAYZ HAVE writers block! **sigh**  
  
Inuyashas-long-lost-twin: Thanks for reviewing dude! See ya on Monday!  
  
Kagome1990: Gee, I dunno! J/J of course I'll finish it!  
  
Ice Dagger: Didja like it?  
  
Kirara_2005: what's up? Thanx for reviewing and I'll see ya on Monday!  
  
Lindy*girl: Hey! Nice to see you again! ^_^ they'll eventually admit their love for each other! Who knows when? Sota is SO adorable!  
  
Queen of Shadows: I dunno how the fire started! Maybe it was deliberate, maybe not....! Now you know what woke her up! ^_^ Inu!  
  
Snail-Woo 22: I don't really understand...but okay, thanx for reviewing nonetheless! ^-^  
  
Lavender Gaia: Sango is Awesome! ^_^  
  
Kagomechan89: don't worry, I won't kill my sister! Not yet, newayz! ^_~ J/J Mother's are always hysterical! ^_^ I dunno why I wrote that Miroku said that.....i think I've been reading too many fan fictions and thinking that they are the show! ^_^ Oh, and thanx for the suggestion, I haven't seen much of Sango, so, yeah. ^-^ I don't know how long it takes. Sometimes a few minutes, but they say it can take up to 24 hours.....! ^-^  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox: Hey ducky-chan! ^_^ I e-mailed you back! ^_^ Cool thing you did in school! ^_^ I laughed so hard, trying to picture you with an Inuyasha scowl on hacking your friend to bits who didn't even know what was going on! LOL! **claps** cool! I wish I could do something like that! You liked the stuffed animal? Thank you! I love stuffed dogs! ^_^ You liked chapter 5 best? Cool! ^_^ LOL, I hate it when people look at you when you laugh when you're reading something. It's so embarrassing!  
  
Serena: Thank you mucho!  
  
Angle-chan: I don't know why anyone would want to write a fanfiction. **tries to whistle in innocence because but failz, because I can't whistle** heh, heh!  
  
Kachie-chan: Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
Crystal: I can't help the oocness! ^_^ It's hard to make him act mean when he's so CUTE!!!!  
  
Sakura Kuonji: My nickname was sakura for awhile! Now it's Sango-chan! ^_^ Glad you liked it! Have too much Code Red?  
  
Chibi-suiko: Thank you! **gulps** don't worry! I won't stop! ^_^  
  
Little Washu chan: SO SORRY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. seven

Ehhhh! Guess what? I'm BACK! ^-^ **bows dramatically** I know, I know! You all love me so much! **turns off tape player recording of cheering audience** OK, yeah. Well, I hope you all enjoy this little ficcy! Um, oh, I wrote my contest story (the one for 'better author' that I'm doing against a friend), and if you want, you can keep a close eye out for it! It's called "Driver's Blues". I'm not sure when I'll post it up, because, rule #1 is that I have to wait until my friend puts hers up as well! You have a week after it's up to find/read/review it! ^-^ Well, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
By: Kitten Kisses AKA Sango-chan =^.^=  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kagome was having a great morning. Her mom said she could go back with Inuyasha tomorrow if she wanted to, and today was the last day of school until break. Spring Break. Ah, she really loved it. No school work, well, no work at all actually. The only reason she was going to school today was because she had to get her homework for the week after Spring Break. She'd get it all done as soon as she could, and then she'd have the rest of the weeks to goof off. Well, gather shards anyway. Sneaking past a sleeping Inuyasha, she smiled. He looked just adorable sitting in the corner of her room like that. Picking up Inu-chan, she tucked him into Inuyasha's arms, smiling brightly when he held the stuffed animal close. Picking up her books, she started on her way down the stairs to eat breakfast before school.  
  
"Kagome!" Sota yelled, sliding down the banister on the stairs. "Are ya ready?!"  
  
"Sota!" Kagome hissed, taking a bite of her cereal. "Thanks a lot. You probably went and woke up Inuyasha."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Inuyasha asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" She smiled up at him. "I just thought you might have wanted to sleep in today."  
  
"Feh, why would I want to do something like that?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno."  
  
"Hurry up Sis, or we'll be late for school." Sota whined, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"Shush up." She glared at him. "I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
"Oh! You're going to school?" Inuyasha inquired, now at the bottom of the steps. "I'm going with you."  
  
"With me?" Kagome squeaked, choking on a mouthful of food. After she had stopped choking, she continued. "You are NOT going to school with me! No way." She crossed her arms across her chest, and pointed her nose to the ceiling. "You don't have to follow me everywhere you know."  
  
"Yeah, but what if the school burns down?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to her. "What's gonna happen to you then, hmmm?"  
  
"Don't say that! You're not supposed to scare people like that, you know?"  
  
"Feh, I can do whatever I want."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, could you leave the room for a sec? I have to say something to Kagome."  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "But go fast, I have to go to school, remember."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Sota waved him out. "Now, Kagome, you wanted to know why he follows you everywhere?"  
  
"Is it because he's a stalker? Or maybe it's because he's just waiting to scalp me." She scowled at Sota again. "What's your point?"  
  
"I know why...!" he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "He wants to make sure nothing happens to his prime chunk of beef......"  
  
"Sota!" Kagome screeched, he face bright red and Inuyasha running back into the room. "Don't say stuff like that!"  
  
He grinned. "Hey there Inuyasha, take care of your prime chunk of beef!" he smirked at Kagome before darting out of the door.  
  
"What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in pure inquisitiveness.  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
"Liar. Come on, tell me!" he smiled, hopping from one foot to the other. "And hurry up, I have to get to school on time, you know."  
  
"You aren't going to school with me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, uh, people would think you were weird."  
  
"Weird? Oh, these." He pointed to his ears.  
  
"Yeah, and these, and these, and these too!" she pointed to his eyes, claws, and fangs.  
  
"Please?" he begged, getting down on his knees to plead passage of admittance.  
  
"Well.....maybe......"  
  
He grinned. "Cool."  
  
"BUT you can't smirk at, beat up, or damage any students. And you can't talk during class, and you can't fidget in the room. You have to stay totally silent."  
  
"I will, I will!" he said excitedly, jumping around in circles. "How hyperactive do you think I am?"  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that. Here," she said, handing him those annoying jean/shirt/boxer combo. "Change into these, and if you come down here really fast, we might have time to brush out your hair."  
  
"Okay!" he smiled, dashing into the upstairs bathroom to change, and emerging a few minutes later.  
  
Kagome reached up to put a cap on his head. Don't remove this, whatever you do! Those ears would cause mass chaos. And turn around."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the prospect of having to wear a stupid hat. They hurt his ears. But he turned around as instructed. Kagome pulled a brush through his hair and turned him around again. "Now," she said, "I have to call you in as a visitor."  
  
She ran into the other room to call the school and came back with a grin on her face. "You can come, now, hurry up so we aren't late."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
They went to the school, making it through the first four periods without conflict, and finally they were at lunch. Inuyasha now decided that he hated school and never wanted to come back. It was too loud.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you thought it was loud before, wait until everyone else gets here."  
  
"You mean it gets louder?"  
  
"Much, much louder. But don't leave yet, you have to stay here all day, you know? I mean, what if the school burns down or something? You'll have to come and save me, remember?"  
  
"Feh," he snorted, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Is that all he can say?" Yuki asked, sitting across from her.  
  
"Uh, no, it's just his favorite word."  
  
"Hey dude!" a brown haired boy yelled, sitting beside Yuki. "Hey there beef!" he smiled, patting her on the head.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she just shook her head. 'Don't ask' she mouthed.  
  
"Now, DUDE! Who might you be?" the guy asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, Haring, this is Inuyasha." Kagome told him, "Inuyasha, this is Haring."  
  
"Um, nice to meet you," Inuyasha bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Um, Kagome, I didn't get a chance to tell you before, because you were always sick, but Haring and I are going out now!" She turned and smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yep!" he smiled at Kagome. "I caught myself a prime piece of beef!"  
  
Inuyasha remembered Sota using the same phrase. He turned to Kagome for an explanation, and smirked when he saw how red her face was.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," Yuki said, taking a bite of her hamburger. "I'm so sorry about what happened with the fire and everything. Where are you staying?"  
  
"It's alright, I'm staying at a friend's summer house."  
  
"Oh, DUDE, that means that you must be the guy that got her out! Good job there dude! That was amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome! You're boyfriend sure is brave!" Yuki smiled, talking as though Inuyasha wasn't even there.  
  
"Hey there, Kagome." Hojo greeted, coming up behind her and taking the seat to her right. "I just came over to give my regrets about what happened. I trust you're getting along alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Hojo." Kagome smiled half-heartedly.  
  
Inuyasha's 'alert' went off at the mere sight of the Hojo kid. He was talking to Kagome. Everyone in this place seemed to have a woman or man that they were sitting by. Looking around, he saw that there were a few tables with mostly guys or mostly girls, but everyone seemed to have staked their claim on someone. And he had a feeling that this Hojo guy wanted to stake his claim on someone whom he had no right to.  
  
"DUDE! Hojo! She has a boyfriend! Go away!" Harding yelled loudly, hurting Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Well, duh, he was her 'boyfriend', whatever that was. He supposed it might be a boy who was a friend. Of course they were friends.  
  
"Oh," Hojo said, looking disappointed. "Really?"  
  
"Do you not read the newspapers or what dude?" Harding shook his head in mock sadness. "Get with it dude."  
  
"Just curious." Inuyasha broke in, "But why do you say 'dude' all of the time?"  
  
"Hmmm....." Harding thought. "I dunno, I guess it' s my favorite word!"  
  
Hojo had finally left, and Kagome turned to see what Inuyasha and Harding were talking about.  
  
"Do you have a favorite word, dude?"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, turning his nose into the air.  
  
"That," Kagome remarked to Harding, "Is Inuyasha's favorite word."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome impatiently, tapping his claws on the tabletop.  
  
"Almost!" she called from the bathroom. "I have to get in one good shower before I go!"  
  
"Hey," Sota tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Can I go? Please?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, can I go back to Feudal Japan with you please?"  
  
"And why would you want to do something like that?"  
  
"Well, sis always talks so much about it, and I only got to stay there for two seconds, and, and I really want to go back!"  
  
"Well, I dunno....." he trailed off. "I guess so, BUT you'll have to ask your mom first!"  
  
"Oh! Sweet!"  
  
"And, you have to tell me what a 'prime piece of beef is'."  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Ehhhh! Heh, heh!! Wait till dear cute Inuyasha figures out what a prime chunk o' beef is! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^-~ Well, I'm gonna make this short, because I'm gonna go write the next chapter of this, and then the next chapter of "I'll Always Love You". **sigh** I've got my work cute out for me! ^-^ Weeee! Over 50 reviews? Thank you! Oh, if I get lots of happy reviews, I'll try to post up another chapter on Wednesday or Thursday as well! ^-^ So, plz R/R this ficcy! ^-^  
  
CHECK IT OUT! THE COOLEST PART OF THE STORY!  
  
Personal Replies~ 


	8. eight, this is old

Hey there homies! Here's the next chapter! ^-^ I hope you enjoy it! ^-^ Oh, and I don't know if this is going to be near as long as the last chapter! ^-^;;; I made the last one as long as I could to make up for the super- short chapter 6! ^-^  
  
I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I MEANT TO WRITE PERSONAL REPLIES LAST CHAPTER, BUT I GOT SIDETRACKED. -_-;;;;;; CAN YOU FORGIVE ME? I WAS IN A HURRY TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT. WHOOPS. UM, I FEEL REALLY, REALLY BAD NOW. **BOWS** SORRY ALL.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, I owned Harding, but, uhhh, nobody else. **sigh**  
  
ROLLING FIRE, BURNING SOUL  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was a very happy hanyou that evening. He'd found out what a prime chunk of beef was, and he'd had to agree with Sota on that. But who would've thought that it meant a really pretty girl that was considered a 'nice catch'? Ah, well, he knew what it meant though. Mrs. Higurashi had agreed to let Sota come along because he wouldn't miss school for the next day was Saturday, and starting Monday; Spring Break. Shippou and Sota were talking right behind him, and Sango and Miroku were farther back, chatting away with Sango watching Miroku's every move very carefully, and succeeding to stop anything unwanted.  
  
Kagome was beside him, looking down at her math book carefully and scribbling something down occasionally. She watched Inuyasha closely, and, when he wasn't looking, slammed her math book closed right under his ear, making him jump straight up in the air.  
  
"What'd you do that for, huh?" he demanded, whirling around to face her.  
  
"No reason. That's the way I celebrate when I finish my homework. Besides, it was funny watching you jump a zillion feet up." She pulled her backpack off of her shoulder and stopped to shove her book inside, and paused for a second before pulling little Inu-chan out.  
  
Slinging the bag back over her shoulder, she pulled Inu-chan up to her ear. "Uh-huh," she agreed with the stuffed animal. "Okay."  
  
"What the heck?! Are you talking to that thing?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Like it can hear you!"  
  
"Of course he can! Besides, he's really nice all of the time, and he never ever complains. Right Inu-chan?" she pulled the dog's mouth up to her ear. "He says yeah!"  
  
"Hey, look at that Miroku." Sango pointed forward at Kagome and Inuyasha, almost running into Shippou and Sota, who now had Kirara perched on his shoulder.  
  
"She's talking to it?" Miroku wondered aloud. "How is such a thing possible?"  
  
"Easy," Kagome answered him, scaring him half to death.  
  
"You heard that?!"  
  
"Of course. Now, I can talk to Inu-chan, and he can talk to me. What's so strange about that?"  
  
"A toy can't talk....." Sango muttered.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Inu-chan!" Kagome told her stuffed dog, covering his ears with her hands. "She doesn't know anything!"  
  
"Uh...." Miroku faltered, unsure of what he should say.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Shippou asked, springing ahead to look at the fork in the road.  
  
"What is that, Inu-chan?" Kagome asked her toy. "Oh, okay, thank you!"  
  
She turned to the group. "Inu-chan says to go that way," she pointed to the left. "He says that that's the road that'll take us to the next shard."  
  
"Great!" Inuyasha fumed, stalking down the road, Kagome hurrying to catch up. "I'm taking orders from a toy."  
  
"Don't listen to him either." She ordered her dog. "You're my best friend, right?" She listened intently for a few seconds. "Thank you very much!" she giggled.  
  
"Does that thing actually talk to you, Kagome?" Shippou asked her, jumping atop her shoulder.  
  
"Sure he does, Shippou!"  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
"Sure, but he only talks to nice people." She held the dog up for him to talk to.  
  
"I think you're really cool, Inu-chan," Shippou whispered loudly. "What's he say Kagome?"  
  
"She listened intently for a moment before turning to tell him the answer. "He says that he likes you a lot too."  
  
"Oh!" Shippou smiled. "He likes me? Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Hm, yeah?"  
  
"He won't talk to Inuyasha, will he?"  
  
"Why do you say that, Shippou?"  
  
"He's not nice...." he trailed off, leaping off of her should just in time to avoid being swiped off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Could I ask him something, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking beside her.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Um, how about.....where is the guy that I'll fall in love with?"  
  
Kagome waited awhile before answering. "Somewhere close by." She answered simply, trying not to smile.  
  
"Oh, oh!" Sango looked behind her at Miroku. 'Could he be talking about him?' she asked herself.  
  
"I would like to try as well." Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"Okay, Miroku."  
  
"Um, how much time do I have left on this world?"  
  
Sango gasped at his question. "Miroku! How could you ask such a disheartening question?"  
  
"Simple, I just did." He smiled slightly.  
  
"He says that you have many years left here, Miroku." Kagome informed him, and Miroku smiled. "But he also says that he's not a fortune-teller. He just likes to chat."  
  
Sota rolled his eyes back into his head and turned to speak to Kirara. "She's just faking it all to psych them out." He told the fire-cat in a whisper. "Don't pay any attention."  
  
"Meow!" Kirara agreed, rubbing her face against his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha WAS pretty psyched out at the moment. Kagome was right behind him, talking to the rest of them, and telling them that she was holding conversations with a stuffed animal. It was a load of tar, he was pretty sure, but it was still kinda creepy.....and all...... Who talks to toys anyway? So, only nice people could talk to the toy huh? Hm...... he would show them! He was too nice enough to talk to it. Wait a second.....it didn't talk. What was he thinking? Argh! Now he really was psyched out! But he would find out, yes he would.....  
  
Late that evening.....Inuyasha waited until everyone else was asleep before he crept up on Kagome and took Inu-chan from her arms. He would find out for sure....yes he would......  
  
He took the blasted thing, and talked to it for an hour without receiving anything but an empty stare from the wretched thing. So, he had, because he had no other choice, resorted to torture. He pulled the things ear, demanding that it talk to him, he pulled its legs, and tweaked its nose. He thought for sure that the ear thing would get it to talk, because it really hurt when someone yanked on his ear, but Inu-chan remained silent. He didn't tear it up, oh no, Kagome would sit him six feet under, he just, well, tortured it.  
  
"Come on, you screwball!" he growled, tugging on it. His eyes shot downward when he heard a noise below him. Inhaling deeply, he growled. Shippou......  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou urged, tugging on his surrogate mother's sleeve.  
  
"Hm.....what?" she asked, barely awake.  
  
"Inuyasha's torturing Inu-chan! Make him stop Kagome! He's hurting him!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Ah! I'm SO incredibly sorry, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! ^-~ I hope you liked Inuyasha's torture session. ^-^;;;;; I dunno, it just seemed like something he might do if he were curious enough! Wouldn't it be cool though to go back in time and scare someone like that? Oh, especially a cd player! That'd psych em out for sure! ^-^ Well, thank you all so much for all of the kind reviews, and I hope that you at least sorta enjoyed this chapter! ^-^;;;;; well, okay, maybe you really hated it! I know I'd kill someone if they tortured my Sango (one of my stuffed dogs, the other ones are Miroku and Kouga. I don't have a white one to be Inuyasha yet!) Well, I'm gonna leave now, take care! R/R as always! ^-^  
  
Sorry, no personal replies this time, I don't have ne time. 


	9. nine! Sesshomaru shows up!

Howdy all! ^-^ I AM back! ^_~ I know, you're all SO excited! ^-^ Yah, right. I'll bet. ^-~ heh, heh. Well, I hope this chapter is long enough for you, but it still won't be very long, because I have come to the conclusion that, if I get ONE MORE IDEA for a fan fic, I just might die. And then, of course, if I don't die, I'll have to continue every new fan fic I write.....which COULD end up as a lot! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Feh, of course......not.  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome snapped awake. Inuyasha was torturing her stuffed animal? "Stay here Shippou," she told him, standing up. "I have to train my dog....."  
  
Kagome found Inuyasha in a clearing. He wasn't torturing Inu-chan, but, that didn't say much.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome sheepishly. Figures that Shippou would go crying to his 'mommy.'  
  
"Sit!" she yelled, sending Inuyasha into the dirt. After he was successfully pinned down by the spell, she went to retrieve Inu-chan from his grip, but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. "Inuyasha," she warned darkly, "If you don't give him back right now, I'll use the word ten times straight."  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly released his hold on the stuffed creature, growling angrily when he could finally peel his face out of the ground.  
  
"You know you deserved it!" Kagome told him before he could yell at being sat. "Now, I want to know why you were harming a stuffed animal!"  
  
"It wouldn't talk to me....." he mumbled.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and tears started to leak out from under her eyelid. Good thing he didn't know how stupid he sounded.......  
  
"Inuyasha," she said when she had calmed down. "Come here and S-I-T- down."  
  
He looked at her warily, but sat there anyway. "What do you want?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, keeping a straight face. "It's a stuffed animal......it can't talk."  
  
"But, you said it could!"  
  
"I was kidding. Making it up."  
  
"Oh.....sorry......"  
  
"It's okay, it's not like you were really hurting him anyway." She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"You're not mad at me?"  
  
"No, of course not......." she yawned, breathing evening out.  
  
Inuyasha waited for a moment before putting his arm around her and leaning his head against hers. They sat like that for a long moment before Inuyasha realized that Shippou might notice that she wasn't there. Wrapping his arms around her, he stood up to carry her back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sota awoke first the next morning. He looked around the camp, covering his mouth to refrain from giggling. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Miroku had moved to Sango's side without her knowledge, but he wasn't trying to pull a fast one on the demon exterminator for once. Kirara was curled up at her mistress's feet, purring loudly. Kagome and Inuyasha slept side-by-side, though Kagome and Shippou were in her sleeping bag, and Inuyasha wasn't. He grinned happily to himself. He was excited about what might happen, after all, he'd only been to the past once! And now was the perfect chance to go exploring......  
  
Sota was afraid to admit it, but he was lost. Trees were everywhere and he didn't know his way back. He wasn't afraid of being lost, he was just afraid of admitting it to himself. He wandered alone through the dark, when at last he entered a field where the sun shone brightly. On the other side of the field, he saw a young girl playing in a stream. Maybe he could find out where he was, he'd ask.  
  
"Um.....hi." he said shyly. When he'd come closer to the girl, he'd noticed that she wasn't more than a year younger than him.  
  
"Oh!" she looked up startled. "You startled me."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"It's okay!" she smiled up at him. "Sit down and take off your shoes."  
  
Sota took off his shoes and put his bare feet in the cool water, splashing around. "What's your name?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
"My name's Rin, what's yours?"  
  
"Sota," he answered. "Where are we?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno. Somewhere. You aren't from around here, are you?" she asked, noting his strange clothing.  
  
"No, not really. Do you know who Kagome and Inuyasha are?"  
  
"Yes, I do, I've heard quite a lot about them."  
  
"Well, Kagome's my sister, and she's from the future." He nodded at her eyes wide. "I know it's really hard to believe, but we're both from the year 1996. Well, I got lost, and I don't know where my sister or her friends are." He looked down at the ground sadly.  
  
"That's alright," she assured him, patting his back reassuringly. "I'll get you home."  
  
"Excuse me?" a cool voice asked them.  
  
Sota looked up into the cool amber eyes of a tall man with white hair and billowing robes.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squeaked, jumping up to great her caretaker. "I just met him, isn't he nice?"  
  
"Yes, nice. Where are you from, boy?"  
  
Sota thought quickly. "Um, uh....."  
  
"He was with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin helpfully informed him.  
  
"I see. What are you doing here then?" he eyed the child warily.  
  
"Well, I was with my sister, Kagome, but I got lost." He looked up at Sesshomaru. "You're Sesshomaru, right? Lord of the Western Lands?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded slightly.  
  
"I thought so," he chattered on, "Kagome talks about you sometimes."  
  
"Great....."  
  
"But not in a bad way, she says that she doesn't think you're as bad as you act. She says that you just want the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. But none of them understand why you want it so much, because it's just a sword that protects humans anyway." He looked up at Sesshomaru adoringly. "I think you're really cool!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," his mouth opened a little in confusion.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, shouldn't we take him back to Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"No." he stated firmly, sitting down on a log, putting his foot out just in time to trip the toad-man hustling toward them.  
  
Jaken went sprawling, and Rin and Sota laughed. Sesshomaru just kind of smirked. He didn't know why he kept the fool around, all he did was complain constantly.  
  
"We will wait for them to show up."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Why is there another human around! I thought one was enough! They're just useless creatures, always screaming and whining all of the time! Why, oh why, did I have to get saddled with two human children?! Poor me!" Jaken settled down on the ground and started to whine and complain some more.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
When Kagome awoke two hours later and saw that Sota wasn't there, she screamed at the top of her lungs, waking everyone else in the camp up with her hysterics.  
  
"We have to find him or my mom'll kill me!" she yelled, causing Sango, Shippou and Miroku to cover their ears, and Inuyasha's ears to lie flat against his hair.  
  
"Oi, girl, you don't have to scream so loud! We can hear you fine!" Inuyasha ground out slowly.  
  
"Hmph!" she stood up and started stowing everything in her bag.  
  
"Yes," Sango agreed, smacking the monk who was behind her. "Don't even think about it," she warned him.  
  
"But I wasn't!" he protested.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's for sleeping within a ten-foot radius of me."  
  
Kirara wound herself around Shippou, and the kitsuné picked her up.  
  
"Better get ready, Inuyasha," Miroku said, patting the hanyou on the back. "Looks like we're going brother hunting instead of shard hunting."  
  
"Oh, what if he got killed or something?!" Kagome wailed, smashing everything lying around into her bag.  
  
"I'm sure nothing happened," Inuyasha assured her, though he himself wasn't so sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group had made it to the field and there still wasn't any sign of Sota. Sango was sure that Kagome would hyperventilate any second, but she stayed reasonably calm.  
  
"He's over there," Inuyasha pointed at a group of figures standing there, but because they were downwind, he couldn't smell a thing. Who were they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"On the count of three......" Rin whispered to Sota from behind the log that Sesshomaru was sitting on.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked broadly. Now this was why children were good! He couldn't wait to see Jaken's face when the two kids pounced on him.  
  
"One...."  
  
"Two......."  
  
"Three!"  
  
Rin and Sota jumped out from behind the log and tackled the still- complaining Jaken, sending him sprawling on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru barely held in the laugh that wanted to escape, but he did it. Good thing too, because he could smell his brother coming their way.  
  
Sota and Rin laughed at the unfortunate youkai, reveling in his misfortune of being tackled to the ground.  
  
"That was great!" Sota smiled, shaking Rin's hand. "Good round. Let's play again some time!"  
  
"Yeah!" Rin returned the handshake. "Let's."  
  
"Let's not!" Jaken whined, complaining and moaning again before getting a glimpse of Inuyasha and his friends. "Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Shut up, Jaken, I'm not stupid. I can smell them too."  
  
Kagome was the first to reach the group. "What are you doing here?!" She screeched, making Inuyasha run up beside her.  
  
"Oh, hello Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coolly, acknowledging Inuyasha's presence.  
  
"Don't 'hello' me! Why do you have Sota here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Ask him," he shrugged, pointing to the boy.  
  
"Well, after I got lost, I saw Rin playing here and I came over to see if I couldn't find out where I was. Well, then Sesshomaru came along, sat on that log, and tripped Jaken. Then he watched up attack the stupid frog- man. That's why I'm here."  
  
"I'm not stupid!!!" Jaken insisted.  
  
"Yes you are," Rin told him, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Hmph!" Jaken twisted up his nose and turned his back to them.  
  
"Come on, Sota, we have to go find the rest of the shards." Kagome told her brother calmly.  
  
"No." Sesshomaru stood up to put one arm around each of the two children. "He's staying here with me."  
  
~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|  
  
Ooohhhhhh! Sesshy wants Sota to stay? **gasp** Why?! Ah, well I guess you'll have to wait!! I know, I'm so evil and all, but I can't help it!!! So, are you all happy now that Sesshomaru made an appearance? I haven't seen him much, especially not around Rin, and I think that personally, he'd probably love a horde of human children around to torture Jaken 24/7. Wouldn't you? I'm sorry that Sesshomaru is WAY OOC too......**sob** Please forgive me!!!! ^-^ WELL, this was a bit longer than the last chapter, and I'm glad I thought of what to write! So, will Sota have to stay with Sesshomaru? Or will he go back with Kagome and Inuyasha? Hm......I dunno! ^-^ Hee, hee!  
  
HM.....I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed this story so far(or this chapter, whatever you want) by %! (not decimals this time!! ^-~) 0%- 100%. Now, I KNOW that this fic is NOT a 100% anything. It's maybe a 30% at max, but I want to know what you think anyway!!!!  
  
Would you believe it? I'm writing another Inuyasha fic.....! This one might not be posted until it's all written down on paper though, because it's going quite slow. It's a HUMOR story! ^-^ Hopefully I'll finish it.....  
  
I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY LEAST FAVORITE ONE! OUT OF ALL THE INU STORIES THAT I'VE WRITTEN, THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST!!!! I THINK....... WELL, I STILL WANNA KNOW. K?  
  
ONE MORE THING! ::::: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I SHALL SMITE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! OK, ENOUGH. BUH-BYE! MY AUTHOR NOTES ARE GETTING A LITTLE long.......I'll see you all next week/chapter!  
  
::::Love and pawprints::::  
  
Kitten Kisses 


	10. ten! Sesshomaru wants Sota!

I am back with another chapter that will, hopefully, keep you entertained for 2.5 seconds or more. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Inu-chan, so you CAN'T HAVE HIM! Don't even think about it! Yeah, right, who'd want him? Besides Kagome, of course!! Oh, I got my new humor story up. It's called, "A Trip Through The Wells" yes, 'wells' is correct. Why don't ya'll go and check it out, tell me what ya think. Well, c-ya at the end ppls!  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul ::Chapter 10::  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, Lord Sesshomaru, I can't believe it. Now there's two human brats running around.......oh my! What's a youkai to do?" Jaken immediately started complaining and running around in circles. "Oh, no, what do I do? I hate this, I don't even know why I follow you everywhere, you're so mean to me....Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jaken screamed rather loudly when Rin suddenly kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Shut up, nobody likes you."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Kagome yelled, scared half to death. "Why can't Sota come back with us?"  
  
"He's staying with me. It's that simple. Are you deaf or something?"  
  
"I bet he just wants Tetsusaiga back! Well, you can't have it!"  
  
"Hmph! I don't want that worthless piece of metal." Sesshomaru snorted indignantly. "I cannot wield it, so it's no good to me."  
  
"Bu-bu-bu.......But why are you always trying to kill me for it?!"  
  
"That was before, this is now. Stop being audacious and talk like a civilized person instead of blabbering incoherently."  
  
"You're not going to kill him are you?"  
  
"No, I don't need to."  
  
"Kagome," Sota finally spoke up. "Can I please stay? I'll be back in time for school I promise!"  
  
"School?" Sesshomaru asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go learn there and stuff. This week is a break off school, so I don't have to go. That's why I'm here. I have to go back in a week."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, I propose a deal. You six let me take Sota with me and Rin, and he'll be returned to you within a week. What do you say brother?"  
  
"Um, uh" Inuyasha put down his sword and looked at Kagome. "It's up to her."  
  
"Well," Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "If you swear on your life not to kill him, and to keep him safe, and to bring him to Kaede's village before the week is up......I guess it'd be okay."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks sis!" Sota grinned and ran to hug his sister. "Didja hear that Rin? I'm staying for awhile!"  
  
"Ah, look! Sota has himself a girlfriend!" Miroku grinned from behind Sango. Sango whirled around and slapped him- you can guess why.  
  
"Miroku, leave him alone." Inuyasha growled at the monk who was busy staring at Sango to hear.  
  
"Hey Rin, wanna play that game again?" Sota asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah," Rin grinned, and the two turned to stare at Jaken. "One....two.....three!"  
  
And poor little Jaken went sprawling once again. Sesshomaru was enjoying this.  
  
"Now I know why you really want him around......." Sango nodded knowledgeably. "And I can't say I blame you." She pulled her hand out and grabbed Miroku's wrist, flinging him onto his face unceremoniously. "Three strikes you're out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder if Sota's alright," Kagome wondered aloud for the billionth time since they'd left him with Sesshomaru.  
  
"He'll be fine Kagome, Sesshomaru wouldn't go back on his word. Besides, I think he really wants Sota around, because he's a good influence on Rin."  
  
"Yeah, aren't they so cute together?" Sango sighed from beside Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Too bad Sota has to go back soon."  
  
"He could skip school like you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No way! Then he'd fail like I am!"  
  
"You're failing?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you that a zillion times. Remember? But you still wouldn't let me go home for anything, except for the s word."  
  
"Feh, this is where you belong."  
  
"That's what you think Inuyasha. I belong in my own time, at least until I graduate from high school. As soon as the Shikon Jewel is complete and Naraku is dead, I'm going to frolic right back home and pass the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grades. And you can't drag me back here to find the shards, because there won't be any!"  
  
"Kagome, so you're saying you'd leave us here by ourselves with HIM for three whole years?" Miroku whined, smirking broadly when he landed a good one on Sango.  
  
"Fore!" Sango screamed, smashing Hiraikotsu over Miroku's head, sending him flying into the distance.  
  
"This isn't a golf course.......but, uh, no. I'll be back when I'm on break and on weekends to visit you all. But first, we have to find the whole jewel and beat Naraku. That might take awhile. By then, I might just want to quit school and stay here, it depends."  
  
"Good," Inuyasha approved, "I think you should stay here with the rest of us."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Hey Inuyasha, I have an idea. Why don't you stay in my time for a few years?" she smirked when she saw Inuyasha's face fall. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now you know how it feels doggy."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried from her shoulder, "You wouldn't leave me here with that evil hanyou would you? He's mean, he might kill me and eat me when you're not around. He is carnivorous after all."  
  
"That's not true, I don't just eat meat."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I was just trying to scare you half to death......but you might be tasty if I cooked you just right......" He grinned stupidly, thinking of ways to cook the kitsuné.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't talk like that! If you harm a hair on his head I'll say your favorite word so many times that you won't be able to move for a month. Do you understand?"  
  
"I was just kidding......"  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
"Sorry." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That dog!" Kagome huffed, picking up Shippou and crawling into her sleeping bag that night.  
  
"Stupid girl, I was just kidding." Inuyasha pouted from up a tree- as usual.  
  
"It didn't take them more than a few days to get back to normal Miroku, just like I told you. That means that I'm better than you are in every way."  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say that......." Miroku grinned slyly, hand where it shouldn't be.  
  
"Fifteen!" Sango shrieked, bashing Miroku in again for the (duh) fifteenth time that day. "Go sleep somewhere else, what's your problem today? You were doing good until today."  
  
"I can only be good for three day's in a row." Miroku confessed, frolicking over to where Kagome and Shippou lay.  
  
"Don't even think about it, monk." Inuyasha growled from his tree above Kagome.  
  
"I thought you were mad at her?" Miroku asked him smartly.  
  
"Back off, just because you can't sleep beside Sango doesn't mean that you can sleep beside Kagome. Keep your filthy hands off her."  
  
"I'm only looking out for her welfare, that's all." Miroku did his one- handed prayer solemnly. "You should know that by now."  
  
"Yeah, sure, go away. If you touch her, I'll slice you into itty bitty little bites for Shippou to chew on. Now scram!"  
  
"Man, I wonder why nobody likes me?" Miroku wondered silently, finding a place that was at least twenty feet away from Sango, and at least fifteen feet away from Kagome. Those girls and their feet restrictions........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha tried to think about what he had done wrong earlier to make Kagome so mad. He had just been telling her the truth. She belonged back in the past, with him and their friends-but more with him. He didn't want her to leave for home and never come back. What would he do for three whole years? Probably go insane, that's what. He sighed, eyes closing momentarily before he checked to make sure that everyone was fast asleep- except him of course. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw that even the monk was in dreamland. He was usually up half the night just staring at Sango. But after getting smashed into the dirt fifteen times in one day, he couldn't blame him for just sleeping.  
  
Lastly, he looked down at Kagome, who was deeply asleep, hugging Shippou to her chest protectively, and Shippou hugging Inu-chan against his face.  
  
'I wonder if he can even breathe like that.....' Inuyasha wondered. Kagome looked so happy asleep..... 'I guess I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow morning to set things right again. I don't like fighting with her.....she's too nice......' ~And pretty too!~ the voice in his mind taunted.  
  
Inuyasha told it to shut up and mind it's own business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's it! ^-^ Sorry all, I don't know what to write next......so I guess that's all for now. I think I'm done with doing personal replies, because, well, now.....**sigh** I could probably take up seven pages with them. ^-^;;;;; Heh, heh. Well, I'll see you all later!!!! ^-~ Buh-bye! Don't forget to review!  
  
::Love and pawprints::  
  
Kitten Kisses  
  
Personalies:  
  
The real rosie gamgee: I'm glad you still like it! It does need A LOT of work. I don't really like this story though. I don't know why anyone does.  
  
Ducky: You think I got him in character? Hm......i bet you don't think that now though! ^-^ I haven't been able to do a cartwheel since......I don't remember. Actually, I haven't TRIED to do a cartwheel since 8th grade. **sigh** as soon as summer comes, I'll try again! ^-^ Heehee I'm glad you like sesshy!  
  
Naiomi: Glad you like it!  
  
Lavender gaia: Sesshy is cool. He won't hurt cute lil Sota! ^-^ I wouldn't make everyone's SECOND favorite dog youkai do that to our FIRST favorite dog youkai's girlfriends brother. **sighs** that didn't make very much sense!  
  
Queen of shadows: Yeah! You kinda hit the nail SMACK on the head! A friend for Rin! ^-^ Yeah, and he wants to keep him around to annoy Jaken too!  
  
Little washu chan: Yah, he wants a friend for Rin! **sniff** sesshy's not gay, sesshy's not gay........ ^-^ Hee hee! Hoped you liked this chappie!  
  
Sakura: Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~ Sorry, that's all I've got time for! ^-^ Next time, if there IS a next time, I'll try to get everyone!!!!! 


	11. 11, Miroku's a BAD boy!

Sup home fries! What's up? Nothing here, just writing the next chapter for this dumb story! **waves** It's nice to see ya'll again! (no, I'm NOT a hick because I said ya'll). Newayz, I've been REALLY busy reading lots of wonderful Inuyasha fanfiction!!!! I swear, it's my life! Heehee, it's not my fault I swear! Well, I'm gonna go write this chapter........**grumble** Then I hafta write a new chapter for everything else. **sigh** Oh, the woes of a fanfiction.net author......  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter 11 of Rolling Fire, Burning Soul :: By: KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Um......Kagome?" Inuyasha approached Kagome after breakfast. She was putting the supplies back into her backpack.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to......uh........"  
  
"Apologize for last night?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.....upset you."  
  
"Apology accepted." She looked up at him eyes dancing. "But it certainly took you long enough to apologize. I thought I would have to go back home for a minute there."  
  
"Feh, that's not funny," Inuyasha growled annoyed at the thought.  
  
"Who said it was supposed to be?"  
  
"Uh........"  
  
"Lighten up, I was only kidding."  
  
"You sure didn't sound like it, woman."  
  
"You know, what happened to you? Now you're acting like Miroku."  
  
"I most certainly am not!" he screamed, "You don't see me feeling up on some woman's backside!"  
  
"Yeah, but were you listening to what Miroku said last night? He told Sango that he could only be good for three days." She grinned at him pointedly. "And you were nice until yesterday afternoon." She reasoned.  
  
"So? At least I don't grope you." He crossed his arms over his chest in his favorite pose. "Would you rather I acted more like Miroku?"  
  
"Um," Kagome stammered, face reddening. "Of course not!"  
  
"Hey now," Miroku complained, coming up beside them with Sango. "Look at them Sango, making fun of me like that.....how could they say such hurtful comments?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno," Inuyasha said sarcastically, turning to Sango. "What do you think?"  
  
"Maybe it's because it's true!" Sango screamed the last word rather loudly, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten down.  
  
"The pain, the agony!" Miroku cried, clutching his heart. (not literally.)  
  
Kagome stood up from her backpack and pried Inuyasha's ears out of their flattened position.  
  
"Loud people." Inuyasha snorted and covered his ears with his hands when Kagome tried to peel them away from his skull. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Fore!" Sango yelled, thwacking Miroku once again. "Cut it out!"  
  
"Four already?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I think that she likes to swing Hiraikotsu like a golf club." She sighed before answering Inuyasha's question. "Your ears looked funny like that. I was trying to pull them up the way they're supposed to be."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Shippou jumped into her arms holding Inu-chan. "Can I hold him while we walk? Please?" He flicked his tail and made the cutest face he could muster.  
  
"Well.........okay." She grinned at him and gave the kitsuné and stuffed dog a hug.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou asked her, yawning in her arms. "When are we gonna leave?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess you'll have to ask Inuyasha."  
  
"Are you ready, yet?" An annoyed hanyou growled from behind Kagome, making her jump into the air.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me!" She screeched, holding Shippou protectively. "It's rude."  
  
"Inuyasha, you just about killed Kagome." Shippou scolded him in his childish voice. "You should be more nice." He glared at the dog hanyou and looked up to Kagome. "Right mom?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was thoroughly confused now, since when had he started calling Kagome mom?  
  
"Uh, mom?" She asked Shippou, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Um, that's okay, right?" he asked her nervously, poking his fingers together. "I mean, it kinda slipped out, and I wanted to call you that for a long time and........" He trailed off slowly. "Gomen nasai, Kagome." He apologized.  
  
"That's alright Shippou!" Kagome grinned widely, making Inuyasha back up. "You can call me mom if you want, I'd like that!" She beamed her pleasure at Inuyasha. "Wow, who'd have ever thought I'd adopt Shippou!"  
  
"After the jewels completed, you'll stay here, won't you?" Shippou asked tentatively, nuzzling her neck. "You can't abandon your own son, can you?"  
  
"He's got a point, Kagome." Inuyasha put in, smirking like a maniac.  
  
"Hey Shippou," Miroku looked at the ball of fluff in Kagome's arms. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hai Uncle Miroku!" Shippou looked up at the monk, eyes teary.  
  
"Uncle? Since when.....?" He looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask. Kagome's his new mom I guess."  
  
"That's great!" Sango squealed happily from behind the two men, making Miroku jump. Inuyasha had noticed her approach. "Aw, Miroku.....you're an Uncle now......." She grinned happily. "That's so kawaii!"  
  
"Ya wanna be Auntie Sango?" Shippou asked her, tail waving excitedly.  
  
"An aunt? YES!"  
  
Miroku shook his head at Sango's strange behavior and went to pick up his staff and any belongings he had.  
  
"Alright Aunt Sango," Shippou said, climbing onto his new aunt's shoulder.  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked the kitsuné, "I mean, you gave everyone else a nickname.......except for Kirara. So, what're you going to call him?"  
  
"Hmmmmm......." Shippou thought, his clever little mind working rapidly. He grinned broadly, a sure sign that something was up. "Daddy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled from where he now lay twitching on the ground. "I'm not his father!"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not his mother either. Please?" Kagome pleaded with the shocked hanyou. "Couldn't you just play along?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Fine." He stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at Kagome. "Feh, but I just don't want sat, that's the only reason I'm doing this!"  
  
"Are you sure, daddy?" Miroku grinned, clapping Inuyasha on the back, a grin spread across his features. "Are you going to have any more children in the near future?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango clapped a hand over her mouth, and gasped.  
  
'Woah," Miroku thought, 'I guess that was a little much.'  
  
Inuyasha sent Miroku flying. Sango clapped.  
  
"Yeah!" she whistled, clapping her hands. "You go!" Then the demon exterminator did a victory dance in the middle of the clearing, Shippou still on her shoulder.  
  
"Aunt Sango, are you alright?" Shippou asked her.  
  
"Never been better!" She grinned. "Miroku finally got what he deserved!"  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice......." Miroku crawled back into camp meekly. "Okay, I'm sorry for saying that Inuyasha. I didn't mean it. But you and Kagome as his mother and father......I couldn't help it." He grinned his usual lecherous grin. "The thought just crept into my head.......OW!"  
  
"Five!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Now, calm down Sango!" Miroku hastily tried to get Sango to forgive him again later that evening. You can already guess why. "I'm really sorry, please forgive me!"  
  
"Right, uh-huh." She looked at him. "Please remove your hand."  
  
"Eh, heh, heh," he grinned while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Twelve!" Sango's boomerang came off her back and ended up in Miroku's.  
  
"That really hurt." Miroku rubbed his back where he landed- right in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, look Kagome! A dirty monk in the path. Should we use him as a rug?"  
  
"Oh! I dunno, dad, should we?" she teased.  
  
"Uncle Miroku," Shippou scampered in front of the monk to save his life. "Don't hurt him, dad, he's just too dumb to know how to get Sango to like him!" A grin was on the kitsuné's face. "Really, Uncle Miroku, how are you ever gonna marry Aunt Sango when all you do is touch her?" he shook his head vehemently. "Seriously."  
  
"Eep!" Everyone turned to regard Sango who had Kirara resting on her shoulder. Her face had turned fifty shades of red in a span of two seconds. 'Marry? Him and me?' she thought, causing her face to keep getting darker. "Uh......"  
  
"Nobody understands!" Miroku whined. "I can only be good for THREE days! Then I have to be bad for at least ONE whole day!"  
  
"It's been a whole day already," Sango growled at the monk. "So get up and behave yourself.......unless you don't know how that is."  
  
"Already?!" Miroku jumped up and dusted himself off. "Alright, lovely Sango, may I have your arm?"  
  
"Only if you're going to be good. If you so much as THINK about touching me, I will personally bury you six feet under. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Lady." He bowed and took her arm.  
  
"Mommy?" Shippou asked, looking up at Kagome.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are acting funny......."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
**breathes** OK! I'm terribly sorry to all you WONDERFUL readers, but I'm going to cut my chapter's down in length so that I can finish them all on Saturday. And, YES I am starting a new ficcy. Well, 2 of them. But I'm going to do them on paper first, then type them, then post them up one chappy at a time! One's called "Masking The Damage" I'm not sure if I'm keeping the title, but you can probably guess what it's gonna be about. **hint, abusive step dad hint* But I don't have a title for the next one yet. **smilez* Well, don't forget to review, FRIENDS!  
  
A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!  
  
I think I just figured out who Miroku was modeled after. I don't know if Ms. Takahashi did this purposefully, but there's a guy JUST LIKE Miroku in history. Those of you in World history, do you remember the Romanov family from Russia? DO YOU REMEMBER ANASTASIA? Well, in Anastasia (the cartoon too), there was a monk that Nicholas and Alexandria thought could help their boy Alexis (pronounced Alex). This man's name was: Rasputin. Well, Rasputin was a monk, (yeah, he was evil, obviously Miroku isn't), but, get this- the guy was ALSO lecherous! He was a skirt-chaser (like Miroku) and a letch (like Miroku). Now, yes, Rasputin was EVIL, but, more importantly, Rasputin claimed to be a 'holy man', just like Miroku does! Do you all think it's a coincidence? I don't. Maybe Takahashi modeled Miroku after Rasputin. Except, of course, Miroku's NOT EVIL! Also, Rasputin had long hair. Longer than Miroku's and he had a beard. But the long hair was in a ponytail! (at least, in the photo of him, it was). I really want to know you all's feelings about this. It kinda freaked me out. The guy's nickname was:: "the Mad Monk". Miroku isn't THAT bad though! **smile** Just wondering if anyone else noticed that.  
  
Hm, that was interesting. Well, I've gotta go TYPE MORE! Oh, joy. Well, c- ya'll later! **waves** Be sure to review now, ya hear?  
  
OH! I almost forgot! I'm now gonna recommend some fics for all you bored people out there. My life is reading them, so I'm gonna recommend some to you! Two a chapter!!!!  
  
Circle of Three By: Dreamscribbler It's an AU fic, and the pairings are Inu/Kag, Mir/San and Kikyo/Naraku. It's A GREAT story!!! I'd love it if you frolicked over to read it!  
  
I Am Beautiful By: Scorpiogal This is a song-fic centered around how the people in the show are different, yet beautiful in there own way. It's a one-shot and Sess/Rin Inu/Kag and M/S, and some of Inuyasha as a kid and when Kikyo goes to tend to Onigumo when he was burned. And how he felt. **sob** That was definitely a good song-fic. I REALLY want you all to read it. It's SO good. It'll only take a minute too! PLZ?! I will be SO happy if you do! *shiny eyes* Onegai?  
  
Well, I think I wrote enough now! **waves** ^-^ Please read those stories, they're really great!! No grammar mistakes or anything! (I'm a grammar freak, yes). Sayonara!  
  
Love and pawprints  
  
::KK::  
  
REPONSLIES!  
  
Kagome wannabe: hey, e-mail me, haven't heard from you in awhile! Kouga IS NOT a whore! He's a cutie! I dunno if he's coming in. probably since I managed to bring sesshy in. I dunno If inu would hurt Kagome. Hm. I really don't think sess is gay. At least, I hope not. But, yeah, the makeup thing is weird. But what if it wasn't makeup? What if it only marks him as a youkai lord?  
  
Rosie: Thank you!  
  
Washu-chan: of course he isn't gay! Yeah, Kagome would probably deafen him greatly with her screaming. But yeah, I sure wouldn't leave Sota there. Maybe one of my own brothers....  
  
Tsukinoko: Yeah, sorry bout that. I've never been in a fire before, I didn't think about it.  
  
Secchi: did I spell that right? I doubt it. Well, I dunno if kohaku'll show. He might though. Wait and find out. I got a request for Kouga.  
  
Sb1: Thanx, I don't like it though. But it's easy to write stuff on.  
  
Ducky: why, thank you!  
  
Lavender Gaia: yep, I think fluffy-sama really hates Jaken, and only keeps him around to throw rocks at. Heh, So, when are you and Miroku getting married? Me and Inu, my friend Kikyo and her Miroku, and my pal Kagome and Sesshy are getting married at a triple wedding on April 12. heh, it's a joke. We've been saying that since, oh, november. I wonder what we'll do when april 12 comes around? Heh, anywayz, my idea is that there is an Inuyasha/Miroku/Shippou/Kouga/sesshy/etc for EVERY GIRL IN THE WORLD. That way, we can each have our own Inuyasha or Miroku to oogle. Heh, see ya!  
  
BYE, that's all for now! 


	12. 12, who knows?

Hello everyone!! YEA! Another chapplie coming up!! I have the flu now, **sniff** But that's okay because I don't feel too bad! Just had some Ibuprofen and I'm feeling better already! Besides, it's Friday at 2:01p.m. Now, in case you're wondering how I could be home typing at 2:01pm on a school day, in which I get out at 2:30, I'll tell you!!! NO, I DID NOT stay home!!! Heh, my mom said I could......but I didn't want to ruin my perfect attendance record. This week was proficiencies. Joy, huh? I passed them all in the 8th grade, THREE years ago, so I get out at 11:55am every day (this week). Cool or what? Heh, right. I WALKED HOME FROM SCHOOL, it was a few miles and I was FROZEN and SICK before I got home. BUT, now that I've had my ibuprofen, and a nice warm chair with a computer and keyboard, I feel better!!!  
  
Well, onto the story!!!!!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Rolling Fire, Burning Soul :: Chapter 12  
  
By: KK (hey, this story is five chapters shorter than my other one. Hm, weird.)  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha was amazed- at Miroku. The lecher was actually being good. It had been three days, and he was still being good. So far. But, then again, the next morning Kagome had to go back to her time. And that was the fourth day. He betted that Miroku would act up again. Undoubtedly.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Seven!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head wearily. He'd been correct in his assumption that the monk would act up the next day. Right now, they were all waiting for Sesshomaru to bring Sota back, he had school the next day.  
  
"Sis!" Sota yelled, Rin trailing behind him. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"  
  
"I dunno, somewhere I guess."  
  
"Well Rin, I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go home now. I'll come back next break, I promise!"  
  
"Good! We can kill Jaken some more!"  
  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru can always revive him with Tenseiga, right?"  
"Yep."  
  
"Sota! I'm glad you're back!" Kagome smiled, running into view. "We've gotta get home quick and get our stuff for school ready."  
  
"Bye Rin!"  
  
"Bye Sota!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha pouted from Kaede's rooftop. Kagome was gone and there was nothing to do.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Hey Miroku......." Sango smirked at the monk, two seconds after he'd let his hands "wander." "How about we play Exterminator's and Letch's?" (heh, cops and robbers! ^-^)  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Or, we could play, hide the letch before the exterminator kills him."  
  
"Uh, yeah, let's do that!" Miroku ran off to find a good hiding spot.  
  
"One......two.......three......four......"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku ran towards a big barrel next to Kaede's hut. It would make a suitable place to crawl into..........  
  
It took him to Sango's count of thirty to get into the barrel with the lid on top. Hopefully (for him), Sango wouldn't find him there.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha watched in awe as Miroku stuffed himself into a barrel. 'What the heck is he doing?' he wondered, peering over the roof for a closer look.  
  
"Apples, peaches, pumpkin pie, if the letch isn't ready, holler "I!"  
  
Sango paused for a breath before screaming, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"  
  
'I'll never be ready.......' Miroku thought, hearing Sango's footsteps come closer to his barrel.  
  
Sango noticed Inuyasha staring at the barrel in front of her in awe. 'Hm,' she thought, 'I'll bet that monk stuffed himself in there.' She grinned evilly and sat on the barrel, swinging her legs back and forth to kick the barrel several times.  
  
"Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked Inuyasha, looking up.  
  
Inuyasha looked down in horror/happiness. He had to admit, Miroku in the barrel being sat on and kicked by Sango was funny, but it had to suck. Bad. "Uh, yeah."  
  
"You, know, I feel like playing-"  
  
'Please don't let her say.......'  
  
"KICK THE BARREL!!" she finished, jumping from the barrel and tipping it on its side. Then, after the 'heavy' barrel was on the ground, she commenced to roll it around on the ground, kicking it like a modern-day soccer ball.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku was not a very happy monk. He was dizzy, sick, and felt awful. Finally, the top came off the barrel and he came tumbling out, gasping for breath.  
  
"Look! I found you! Now, let's play exterminator's and letch's!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku had run for what seemed like hours- but, in reality was five minutes. Sango was closing in on him, and there was nowhere to hide. He suddenly spotted Kaede picking herbs nearby. "Lady Kaede!!! Save meeee!!!!!!!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha was quite enjoying his rooftop view of Sango and Miroku's chase. He saw Miroku hide behind Kaede, and then run around her in circles with Sango in hot pursuit. Ah, life was great. It'd be better if Kagome was there though......he already missed Shippou's mommy.  
  
"Dad!" Shippou jumped onto his shoulder and watched the chase-scene. "What are they doing? Trying to kill each other?"  
  
"Nope," Inuyasha answered, "They're playing exterminator's and letch's."  
  
"Oh. What's that?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome was having a blast studying in her time. Not. She missed Inuyasha and Shippou and Sango, even Miroku. Studying was boring compared to the fun stuff that she did in Sengoku Jidai. Well, it wasn't always fun.  
  
'I wonder what they're all doing now?' she wondered.  
  
Too bad she didn't know.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, to say the least. Shippou was in wonderment of the whole situation, and he still didn't get "exterminator's and letch's." It was almost sunset, and Miroku was still being chased by Sango.  
  
When the sun fell in the western sky, Shippou tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Dad, I think you should save Uncle Miroku. He looks like he's going to die or something."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and went to save his friend. "Alright Sango, he's already dead enough!" he put himself between the two and held Sango back. "Good grief, you should be used to his attitude by now."  
  
"Auntie!" Shippou jumped on her shoulder and hugged her neck. "It's time for dinner and I'm hungry!"  
  
"I guess......."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha stretched out on the branch that he was lying on, letting his muscles contract and pull. He was now bored out of his mind. Completely. Bored. Nothing to do. He missed Kagome a lot now. She'd said that she'd be gone for five days. FIVE WHOLE DAYS. That was a long time. He'd have to be bored in Sengoku Jidai for five days. Five days was too long. What would he do for that expanse of time?  
  
Think about her, that's what.  
  
No matter what he did, she implanted herself in his mind. It was days like this one in which he wished she would exit his mind. The more he thought about her, the more he missed her. He couldn't even smell her. Well, he could now. After she'd changed her clothes one day, he'd taken the shirt from her bag. It was dirty, but it was soaked in her scent. She didn't know he'd taken it- yet. He pulled the shirt from his hiding spot and brought it to his face to drink in her scent.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Now, where could I have put that shirt?" Kagome wondered in present day Japan.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Heh, yah, sorry guys (and gals) that's the end because, well, I say so, that's why!! ^-^ Well, I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer, but I dunno what to put in next! SO, I want you all to, well, give suggestions and stuff!! I've had requests for Kouga and Kohaku. What do you guys think? Shall I bring them into my little story?  
  
Well, I'm gonna drop away. My brain hurts, but the ibuprofen is still working. It's 3:11 now. (I had to get up to do the laundry and dishwasher). But yeah, technically, I'm slow at thinking of what to write. I'm a fast typer though. BYE!!!  
  
:: Love and pawprints ::  
  
~KK  
  
Oh yeah, go read these stories.......  
  
Orphans in the Forest by: Kitsuné-Michiko :: RATED PG13 for language  
  
Easy Enough by: ChaChaChica :: RATED PG13 for language  
  
Now, those stories are two that I've read that I believe deserve more reviews than they've received. But don't worry! The stories ARE GOOD!! Is it just me, or does everyone rate their stories pg-13? Like, I was wondering because I've read lots of stories that were rated pg-13 that could've passed with a PG or G rating. They just rate it like that so more people read it, ne? Or maybe.......hm, I dunno.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	13. 13, hope you all like!

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!! Thank you all for your get-wells! ^_^ I'm much better now!! WAY BETTER! And I'm really glad you all liked "Exterminator's and Letch's! ^_^ I thought for two seconds to come up with that! Not really, a little more than that. Maybe five seconds. ^_^ You guys make me feel so special with your reviews!! =P  
  
Anyways, please enjoy this chapter to the fullest! More fun Miroku and Sango goodness to come, and Kagome's shirt might show up again! ^-~ Buh-bye everyone! WAIT! Don't leave yet, I forgot, Kagome won't come back to the Sengoku Jidai in this chapter, so it's more Sango/Miroku, but Inuyasha still THINKS of her 24/7!! ^-~  
  
Disclaimer: Where can a little kitty get the rights? Meow? **Hiss** Guess I can't...........! **Sigh**  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Chapter 13 of "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul"  
  
By: KK (who else writes crappy stories?)  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha felt like banging his head on a tree. He was not only bored, but he was tired. He hadn't slept at all, every time he closed his eyes; Kagome invaded his brain and stayed there. No matter what he did, she wouldn't go away. He liked her, yeah, but he couldn't sleep with her in his head. The day before, he'd snuck into her time to sleep in the tree outside her window where he could watch her sleep.  
  
It wasn't as good as sleeping right above her though. Not even close. All he'd done for the past few days was crawl back and forth on Kaede's roof. There hadn't been any more "Exterminator's and Letch's" because Miroku had been good. This was his last "be good day" before he had to act up again. Kagome was coming back in three days. He couldn't wait. Hopefully there'd be some action tomorrow.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome was very happy when she crawled into bed that night. Her mother had given her and Sota good news. The insurance company would cover most of their lost house, and building would commence starting in a week.  
  
Sota was glad, not only because the house would be rebuilt, but he'd been back to the feudal age, and all he could talk about was Sesshomaru and Rin, and how he killed Jaken a few hundred times. That was always good.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was happy because her daughter and son were back, and Kagome would be back for a whole five days before she went back to the Sengoku Jidai. Hopefully, her daughter would be able to catch up on homework and tests.  
  
'I really miss Inuyasha,' Kagome thought, yawning hugely. 'I bet he's bored out of his mind right now. I'll have to be sure to bring extra ramen with me when I go back so he won't be mad.'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the cry of "ONE!" the next morning. 'Yep,' he thought, 'I was right about the letch. I knew it!'  
  
"He's dumb." Shippou came to hop on his shoulder.  
  
"Who's dumb?"  
  
"Uncle Miroku. He really shouldn't touch Aunt Sango, is he stupid or what? I mean, you don't touch mommy like that!"  
  
"Uh, of course not!" Inuyasha blushed deeply.  
  
"You wanna know why? It's because you don't want sat in the ground!"  
  
"No," Inuyasha answered, "It's because I don't want Kagome to hate me, that's why."  
  
"Why? Because you looooooooooooovvvveeeeeeee her?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed again. "No, because then she wouldn't help us."  
  
Shippou pouted. "I don't believe you, I think it's because you looooooooovvvveeeee her!" The kitsuné bounced out of the way just in time to avoid Inuyasha's claws.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"I swear Miroku! If you touch me one more time, I'll KILL YOU!!!" Sango yelled, slapping the monk for the fifteenth time that morning. She ran from the clearing and into the forest to think and hide from the monk who seemed to like stomping on her heart.  
  
'Why can't he act like a normal guy?' she asked herself from under a big oak. 'I try to get him to like me, and all he does is throw it in my face...........'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"You know, Miroku, you really should stop playing with her like that."  
  
"Look who's talking! You're the one who's always making fun of Kagome."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled. "It's different. Girls don't like it when you touch them like that, idiot. And all you can do is grab Sango's backside every two minutes. Don't you even have a heart?"  
  
Miroku snorted. "Me? Of course I've got one, you should be asking yourself that question!"  
  
"Are you really that dense? Sango likes you, you dolt! Can't you see that? Or are you so blind, you can't see that?! You're always touching her, and sneaking to the hot springs to watch her bathe! What you're doing is crushing her heart! She's already had it smashed before! Her whole village and family are DEAD. Gone, they'll never come back. And all you can do is touch her inappropriately and watch her bathe." Inuyasha struggled to come up with the right words. He was pretty pissed off now. "You shouldn't be seeing her bathing, she's supposed to save that for her husband, and when you peek, you're violating her rights and privacy! She thinks that you're lusting after her body, and not her........for who she is........" Inuyasha smacked Miroku's face as hard as he could and stalked off, Shippou on his shoulder still. "Stupid idiot."  
  
"He's right you know!" Shippou shouted back. "It's completely true!"  
  
When Inuyasha and Shippou left, Miroku sank to his knees. "Is what he says true? Why is it nobody ever told me? I'm so sorry Sango.........so sorry........."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sango was tired and out of energy from smacking, slapping, kicking, punching, and throwing things at the monk. She couldn't stand him anymore. She'd tried so hard to just make him notice her, that...........she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes slipped shut and she fell into a light sleep.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Miroku walked through the forest in the direction that he'd seen Sango take. An apology was in order, and he intended to carry it out. He felt really bad now, now that he knew how much he'd hurt Sango.  
  
He finally found her sleeping under a tree, Hiraikotsu on her lap. He watched her sleep for a while before reaching out to touch her arm.  
  
Sango awoke with a scream, and shoved Miroku's hand off of her arm. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Miroku stood there, unsure of what to say, but knowing that he had to say something. "I'm sorry Sango, I-  
  
"Shut up! You always say you're sorry, for everything! Do you even know what you're so sorry for? I'm damn sick of hearing it, and I never want to hear it from you again! So go away, and don't talk to me anymore! Cause I'm not talking to you!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha was walking away from Miroku, still simmering, but he immediately perked up when a familiar scent reached his delicate nose.  
  
Kagome climbed from the well a day early. She couldn't stand being away from Inuyasha any more, she had to come back and see him. She had all of her homework ready, her bag was packed, and she was very happy. Just when she was almost to the top, she slipped and fell back to the bottom. "Ouch," she winced, dusting herself off to climb up again. This time, when she was at the top, a pair of hands grabbed her under the arms and pulled her out.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said, smiling brightly. "I came back early."  
  
"Good, maybe you can talk some sense into that fool monk."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"He made Sango mad, and she ran off. I think she went off to cry, myself."  
  
"That's terrible." She shook her head and looked around. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
"Here I am!" he yelled, landing on her shoulder. "Hello mom!"  
  
"Hiya Shippou. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm glad you came back; me an' Inuyasha were really bored. All he did was roll around on Kaede's roof all day and night. It was hard to sleep when he was doing that."  
  
"You mean you didn't sleep?" Kagome asked, wondering why the hanyou would be rolling around on a roof to begin with.  
  
"Nope, I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
His face reddened just a little, but he didn't tell her the real reason. "Jus' couldn't, that's all."  
  
"Oh." She decided to let the conversation drop for the time being. "I brought extra ramen for you tonight. You know, because of the-"  
  
"Don't even talk about it," Inuyasha growled. "I hate it, and you know it."  
  
"Sorry," Kagome hung her head sadly. "I didn't mean to. I won't talk about it again."  
  
Inuyasha started growling again, and Kagome lifted her head up to see if she was the cause. She wasn't, Inuyasha was glaring into the distance, hands clenched tightly.  
  
'I wonder what- oh!' the realization hit her then, and she looked sadly at Inuyasha. She knew how much he hated him.  
  
A whirlwind appeared in the east, moving quickly towards the group and stopping in front of Kagome to reveal Kouga the wolf youkai.  
  
"So, darling Kagome, have you come to a decision yet?" he asked, ignoring the growling hanyou.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
^_^ That's the end!!!!!!!!! Of the chapter. ^-~ So, what'd you think? Kouga showed up!!!!! ^-~ For the first time in any of my fics!!! ^-~ OH YEAH!!! I wrote a new fic called "Razor Blade" that you all can read! ^-~ Kagome brings back the modern razor to teach everyone how to shave! ^-~ Lots of fluff and cuteness! ^-~ It's a one-shot, but, then again, I've been working on a lot of one-shots. ^_^ One's about Hojo, Inu, and Kagome getting stuck at her house together. (Called, "Snowed in...with Hojo!") I don't have it typed up yet, but it's written out! ^-~ Maybe by time you read this, it'll be done and up! ^-~ I also have another one-shot done called, "An Unseen Feeling Revealed." Yeah, wonderful title, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything. ^-~ Thanks to Puppy Love for the title!! Well, I'm gonna go now. ^-^ YEAH! Bye!!  
  
::Love and pawprints::  
  
~KK~  
  
READ::  
  
Watching Over by: Periwinka RATED PG-13 for language  
  
Moonlight Passion by: Kagome  
  
Bye bye faithful reviewers! Don't forget to review!! 


	14. 14

Hey everyone, what's up?? Not much here. I'm just having fun typing my heart out. So, Whaddaya all think about Kouga finally showing his mug?? It's 10:35 am. And I just got up to type this for you all!! ^-~ I'm listening to "Change The World, Fukai Mori, I Am, Dearest, My Will, Wonderful Journey(from the Anastasia Movie, mines is an Inuyasha music video^-^), Chrono Cross Another World (piano), Chrono Cross Boss Music, and the Legend of Dragoon Boss Music. ^-^ There's more than that on my playlist, but I listen to those, then go back and listen to it all again. ^-^ Fukai Mori just came back on!!!! ^-~ I've almost got it memorized. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I owned Harding........but he hasn't showed up for a long time now........ -_-;;;;  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 14 of "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul"  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kouga, I've told you before! I don't want to be your mate."  
  
"Damn right," Inuyasha nodded. "She's staying right here."  
  
"Shut up dog turd! She's my woman!"  
  
"Hm.....if she's your woman, then why haven't you mated with her yet??"  
  
Kagome's face brightened, and she stepped away from Kouga. "Uh, I'm not anybody's woman!"  
  
"Whyever not, dear Kagome?" Kouga asked, picking up her hands in his again.  
  
"Because I don't love you! Is it that hard to figure out?!"  
  
"Uh......."  
  
"Stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, "Can't you see that she doesn't want to go with you?"  
  
"Of course she does! She just doesn't want to admit it."  
  
"Would you get off!!" Kagome yelled, pushing Kouga away. "Go find a different girl to be 'your woman'!"  
  
"What's going on?!" Sango yelled, dashing into the clearing. "Oh him, not again!"  
  
Miroku trailed behind her slowly. Sango wouldn't talk to him or let him touch her at all. He felt like a grain of sand.  
  
Inuyasha really wanted to tear that wimpy wolf's throat out, but if he even tried, Kagome would 'sit' his face into the dirt. So instead, he pulled Kagome behind him and glared at him.  
  
"Oh, so now you're claiming her as your woman!" Kouga shouted. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with!"  
  
"I am not!" Inuyasha sputtered, face brightening.  
  
"Yes you are!" Kouga hopped up and down. "Liar!!! You looooooooooove her!!! But not as much as me!"  
  
Kagome gaped at Kouga's strange behavior, and she decided to ignore Inuyasha's. She'd blush too if someone accused her of being in love with someone. Shippou climbed onto her shoulder.  
  
"Mommy?" he asked. "Why won't he go away?"  
  
"I dunno Shippou, he's getting annoying."  
  
"ME? Annoying? HA!"  
  
"Yeah wolf, you're annoying! Hurry up and leave!"  
  
"Ha! You can't make me! I'll just stay here until sunset, and POOF! I'll kill you!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Shippou gasped, covering his mouth.  
  
"Yes he would, that coward. He'd wait until I was weak, because he couldn't kill me any other way!"  
  
"That's not true!" Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, and the hanyou pushed Kagome and Shippou backwards, coming halfway to meet his attacker.  
  
Kirara bounded into the clearing and stood at Kagome's feet.  
  
"How do I stop them?!" she asked Sango and Miroku, who were busy arguing. "Never mind! Kirara?" she asked.  
  
The cute little kitty changed forms and leapt at the two canine youkai, tearing Kouga off of Inuyasha. **hiss**  
  
Kouga got up and glared at Kirara. "Stupid cat! I was trying to kill him!"  
  
"Nah ah ah!" Kagome taunted, waving her pointer finger back and forth. "No fighting kids!"  
  
"Stay out of it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Don't talk to my woman that way!" Kouga jumped onto Inuyasha and started to strangle the dog youkai. Inuyasha dug his claws into the wolf's arms, but he didn't succeed in doing much.  
  
"Kouga! Get off of him! You're acting.......like a newborn pup!" she screamed loudly. 'Score one point for me!' she thought.  
  
"What the-?" he wondered, letting go of Inuyasha, who swiped at him, scraping a cut in the wolf's arm.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?!" Kagome asked, running to him, Shippou close behind.  
  
"Dad! That meanie didn't hurt you did he?!"  
  
"What the heck?! Dad?!?! I swear, if I hear-"  
  
Inuyasha didn't speak for awhile, he had to catch his breath. "I'm alright, guys. But they aren't!" He pointed a clawed finger to the still arguing Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What are they arguing about?" Kouga asked. "It can't be nearly as important as what we were arguing about! I thought they were in love or something." He scratched his head and stalked over to the couple. "Yo, what are you guys yelling about?! I can't even concentrate on the battle!"  
  
"HE NEEDS TO KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!" she yelled, pointing at Miroku.  
  
"She won't accept my apology!"  
  
"That's because you don't mean it!"  
  
"Woah, hold on now!" Kouga said, putting an arms between the two. "Why don't the two of you just kiss and make up?"  
  
Kouga, unfortunately, was inopportune enough to meet Hiraikotsu that day. His face kissed the dirt.  
  
"Damn woman!" he yelled. "I hate weapons like that!!"  
  
"She uses it on me all of the time!" Miroku informed him. "Wanna join the "smashed by Hiraikotsu" club?"  
  
"No, I'm going to take that stupid thing away from her! It's dangerous to people's health!" he jumped forward and snatched it away from the exterminator.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, "That' mine!"  
  
"Not until you stop SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!!! How am I supposed to kill Inuyasha if you two won't shut up!"  
  
"Feh, you couldn't kill me if you wanted."  
  
"Wanna bet?!" he asked, swinging the boomerang bone around to meet Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Kouga! Stop that!" Kagome yelled, slapping Kouga's face. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
"Feh, I'm fine. You weak wolf! I should just kill you now!"  
  
Kirara stepped between them and bit Kouga's leg, making one of his shards of the Shikon Jewel fall out.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, blood oozing from his leg.  
  
"YES!" Inuyasha yelled, diving for the jewel shard. "MINE AT LAST!"  
  
Miroku and Sango were at it again, and Shippou decided that they needed some kid's advice. "Aunt Sango!" he yelled, "Uncle Miroku! Listen to ME!"  
  
They both turned around to acknowledge the kitsuné.  
  
"Good, now! Inu-chan says that you guys are acting like kids! I'm A KID, I'm the only one allowed to ACT LIKE THAT!!!!!!" he yelled, shoving the stuffed dog in Sango's face. "YOU SHOULD BE USED TO HOW HE ACTS BY NOW!!!!!"  
  
"And you shouldn't touch her like that anymore. I, personally, do not feel very sorry for you."  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou screamed, making Inuyasha quiver and cover their ears. "I'm SO SICK OF THE TWO OF YOU!!!!!! Act your age, not your IQ!"  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked.  
  
"Intelligence quota," Miroku said, "How smart you are."  
  
"Hey, I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Well, you sure are acting like it!" Kagome put in.  
  
"Kagome! You're supposed to be my best friend."  
  
"I still am, now why don't you forgive the delinquent monk, and go on your merry way? And Miroku, why don't you keep your STINKING HANDS TO YOURSELF?"  
  
"Exactly," Shippou nodded.  
  
"You really hate me, don't you?"  
  
"No, we just need everyone to get along! Good thing I came back early!"  
  
"Alright then, you're forgiven Miroku. But if you touch me ONE MORE TIME, I'll break your neck."  
  
"Good. I will not touch you again."  
  
"And you can't touch me either!!" Kagome said.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good!" Shippou grinned. "Now, we have to get rid of Kouga before sunset, or he'll kill Inuyasha, and there'll be nothing we can do."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
END o' chapter. ^-~ Hee, finally got Kouga in. Yeah, he acts like a dolt. Sorry. I don't have anything against the guy, he's actually quite cute! But he's pretty dense. If he didn't know that Inuyasha liked Kagome, he'd be stupid. ^-^  
  
And Sango and Miroku are OOC, but I'd act the same way if I were her. I guarantee it. Actually, I'd have snapped a lot sooner.  
  
Now!!! I am a very curious author! Now. I wanna know what everyone's favorite male and female character's are!!! In ORDER! Not really, the top two of each, how's that??  
  
My favorite male is :: Inuyasha! (of course)  
  
My favorite female is :: Sango  
  
My second favorite male is :: Shippou  
  
My second favorite female is :: Kagome  
  
3rd favorite male :: Miroku  
  
3rd favorite female :: Kirara ^-^  
  
4th favorite male :: Sota  
  
4th favorite female :: Kikyo (when she's nice, that is. -_-;;;;)  
  
5th male :: Sesshomaru  
  
5th female :: Mrs. Higurashi (because she's cool, not freaky like some people think.)  
  
Now, that's me. ^-^ I don't like Miroku a whole lot, because NOBODY would act like that. Seriously. If someone did, nobody would like them, I'll bet. What do you think? Shippou's so cute, and so is Sota. I also like Rin and Kohaku, but they're not up there. ^-^ I usually only like Kikyo's character in fanfiction that's AU, because sometimes she's Kagome's friend in those. I mean, would you blame Kikyo for not liking Kagome? She's trying to steal her man! ^-^ Kagome never hated Kikyo, though. And if Kikyo, say, met Sesshy, she would probably forget all about inu, and Kagome could have him!!!!  
  
What's ur favorite couple's?? (AU too)  
  
1- Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
2- Miroku/Sango  
  
3- Sesshomaru/Rin  
  
4- Sesshomaru/Kikyo  
  
^-^ Also, I have a new fic up on this kind of thing. It shows each couple, and I compare and contrast their compatibility. The first couple is Inuyasha/Kagome. ^-~ Flames are accepted!!!!!! ^-^ It's called, "The Many Couple's- Compare and Contrast"  
  
I hope you'll read it, it's not too long, and it will hopefully be updated more frequently than the rest of my fics, since I can finish and update within an hour. (or less).  
  
Thank you for all your time, and plz tell me what you think of the above idea!! ^-^  
  
::BYE!::  
  
the dreaded personalies! (dreaded for me)  
  
queen of shadows: I wouldn't make Miroku die by Sango's hand!!!!! I don't think.  
  
Ducky-chan: **roll, roll** Yeah, he's still rolling.  
  
Rosie: ok. **shudders**  
  
Blackcat8610: I haven't seen past where cn took it off. Hm, I can't wait till CN get's past the old episodes. Yeah, actually, the "dad" WAS too far. I don't think that would EVER happen. But whatever. Thank you!  
  
Lunatic Pandora: Sesshy must ALWAYS be good.  
  
Lavender gaia: YES!!!! THAT IS THE REASON!  
  
Sakura Kuonji: Poor, poor inu. Kouga's a bit mean in this. Whoops!  
  
Little washu chan: Thanks!  
  
Lindy*girl: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!! 


	15. 15,

To: Whom-ever asked. I got my Wonderful Journey AMV(anime music video) from bborchar. I don't remember the exact site. I think its web.utk something. But if you go to yahoo.com and search "bborchar" A screencap gallery will come up. Go there and go to media or whatever. I can't guarantee that it's still there, because yeah. They might have taken it down. It took me 8 hours to download the sucker, and two months until I figured out how to get it to work. **sweatdrop** Whoops! It's in a zip file though. It's a really cool AMV though!! ^^  
  
Chapter 15 of "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inu-chan!!!!! And Harding!!!!! ^^ But nobody else from this story.....  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome really wished that she could just poke Kouga and he'd skip away. But life didn't work like that, and by three o'clock that evening, Kouga was still making fun of Inuyasha. Now Kouga only had one jewel shard left, because Kirara had ripped the other one out of his legs. So far, they'd had to break up seven fights between the dog hanyou and the wolf youkai.  
  
"Kouga, won't you please just go away?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Nope, gotta stay here until dog-turd turns human so I can kill him. Then you and me can be on our way."  
  
"I said before, I am NOT going with you!"  
  
"Come on Kagome, just admit it! You love me! You're just shy."  
  
"Shy?! What the heck?"  
  
"Yeah! That's what I thought, you're too shy to ask me to be your mate!"  
  
"Stupid wolf! Are you deaf?! She said she didn't like you like that!" Inuyasha lunged at the wolf prince, knocking him flat on the ground. Kirara immediately ripped them apart.  
  
"You know," Miroku continued, "That if you keep this up, you'll not have any shards left!"  
  
"Yeah wimpy wolf, we've got two of your three!"  
  
"I'm getting a headache!"  
  
"See dog-turd! Look what you've done, you gave my woman a headache!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Not only do I love her more than you, I can also protect her better too!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"So!!!! You don't deny it!!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Yes you did!" Kouga jumped at Inuyasha and latched onto his throat.  
  
Kirara jumped in again and ripped Kouga off, but Kouga's claws still left scratches in Inuyasha's neck. Blood dripped down onto his shirt and he glared at Kouga.  
  
"You bastard! You're lucky I'm not going to rip your throat out!"  
  
"You mean, you can't?" Kouga smirked at the hanyou. "Cause you're too weak!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at the ground. "Aw, you can't! Because you let yourself get controlled by a girl!"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha really wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. Kagome would get mad at him, sit him, and then they'd fight for hours on end. Then he'd turn human and apologize. 'Yuck,' he shuddered. He had to get Kouga out of there before sunset.  
  
"No, I won't shut up!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku and Sango had watched the fights for the whole time, barely saying anything. But Sango got an idea. "Kagome! Come here!" she called.  
  
Kagome walked over to her, and Sango pulled her out of the two youkai's hearing range. "I think you should just let the two of them fight it out for awhile. Then, if it gets too bad, sit Inuyasha! But, then, I've got a plan on how to get rid of the idiot before sunset. Maybe Inuyasha'll knock the dope out."  
  
"Okay," Kagome agreed, and walked back into the clearing just in time to see Kirara pull Kouga off Inuyasha again. "Go ahead Inuyasha! You can fight him if you want! I won't stop you this time!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and pulled out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Ah! No weapons!! Beat me with your claws! If you have to use a weapon to beat me, you suck worse than I thought!"  
  
Inuyasha laid down Tetsusaiga after Kouga deposited his katana on the ground. Then the two lunged at each other.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome watched the "dog-fight" half interested. Of course, she wanted Inuyasha to win, but she didn't want the hanyou to kill the wolf prince. Killing just.....wasn't nice.  
  
Sango sighed in boredom. The fight wasn't much more than swiping, cursing, growling and biting.  
  
The fight suddenly got interesting when Inuyasha cut a large gash in Kouga's arm. The wolf prince yelled and went for Inuyasha's neck, but the hanyou wasn't stupid and dodged out of the way just in time. Kouga was much slower now that he didn't have any shards in his legs, but his arm was another matter.  
  
When his fist connected with his throat, Inuyasha fell flat in a second. Spots danced in front of his eyes, and he couldn't focus on the wolf prince that was smirking over him. It was darker, the sun was setting and he couldn't even stay awake to fight. Not that he could have gotten up anyway.  
  
Kouga punched him a few times before the cry of "Hiraikotsu!" came through the air, and a giant shape plummeted into his head. Kouga fell limp to the ground and Sango grinned. "Got him!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome ran over to her now-human friend and held his head up. "Shippou?" she asked, "Could you please turn into a wagon or something? Like the one I brought you a few months ago, only bigger?"  
  
"Yep!" POOF! Shippou was now a rather large red wagon. Kagome pulled Inuyasha onto it and carted him back to Kaede's hut.  
  
'He'll be fine, he just......needs to rest up a bit!' she told herself. Though he didn't look like it at all. His throat was all one big molten bruise. She cringed just looking at it. There was only one severe cut that he even had, and that was on his shoulder. She could bandage that up easily enough.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sango glared down at the wolf prince. He almost killed their strongest ally and friend. She hated him now.  
  
"Sango, I have an idea!" Miroku grinned. "I'll be right back, but stand guard. If he wakes up, give him the what-for!"  
  
Miroku ran off into the woods and Sango continued to glare down at Kouga. Five minutes later, the wolf started to groan. "Wha?" he asked, attempting to stand up.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screamed, bringing her giant boomerang down on the dork's head.  
  
"Ugh!" he moaned, slinking to the ground. She grinned in satisfactory and gave herself a mental pat on the back. He deserved it. For one, he'd hurt Inuyasha. She'd gotten a glance at his throat and didn't want to ever see it again. And two, he'd made Kagome worry. Not that that was a bad thing, because maybe it'd bring the two together more......  
  
She shook herself free of those thoughts when Miroku ran into the clearing. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "That was so cool! Too bad I didn't get to see his face when that thing came down on his head!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Whatever, here, help me tie him up!" The two tied him up tightly, well, more than tightly. More like uncomfortably, but he sure would still be out here in the morning struggling to move.  
  
When he was all wrapped up in his new rope friends, Miroku slapped an ofuda on his forehead. He couldn't wait till the next day to see Kouga's reaction.  
  
"What an idiot," Sango muttered.  
  
"I quite agree with you!" Miroku stated.  
  
"Let's go check up on Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"And Shippou, too."  
  
"I'm not sure if I wanna see Inuyasha's throat. That was nasty."  
  
"Then don't look at it. I'm sure Kagome'll have it all fixed up soon enough. Well, maybe."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha carefully. She couldn't do much about his throat except wash the blood from it. But his shoulder, it would have to be fixed now. She pulled out some bandages and peroxide, along with a washcloth and a bottle of water. Tonight would be a long night.  
  
First she peeled his haori off of him. Gently of course, she didn't want to hurt him any worse than he already was. After that task was complete, she pulled his white inner kimono down off of one of his arms. The wound wasn't too bad, there was just blood everywhere and it was HUGE!  
  
She cleaned it up quickly and bandaged it snugly. Now that his shoulder was clean, she had to clean up the rest of him. She sighed and got to work on his face.  
  
Sango and Miroku quietly opened the door and slipped inside, Sango taking a place beside Shippou who had one hand over his eyes. Miroku sat in his favorite corner of the hut and laid down to sleep.  
  
"Do you need any help, Kagome?" Sango asked the girl.  
  
"No, I think I can handle it," Kagome smiled at her. "You can just go to sleep if you want. Hey, what did you do with Kouga?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow morning," Sango smirked before lying down and scooping Shippou into her arms for the night.  
  
Kagome puzzled over that one, but then decided that whatever Sango and Miroku had done, the wolf prince would deserve. Especially after what he did to Inuyasha. She swiped the wet cloth lightly over his throat to clean up the blood, but she missed a spot and had to go back and get it again- this time using more pressure.  
  
She jumped when she heard Inuyasha whimper from his spot on the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "An accident."  
  
'Wow,' she thought, 'I'm surprised he didn't wake up yet. I would have. That had to have hurt.'  
  
She kissed him lightly on the forehead before curling up beside him, using her sleeping bag as a pillow for both of them. "G'night Inuyasha," she mumbled, running her hands through his black hair. 'It's really soft,' she smiled, and left her hand on his head.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
**yawn** that was the end of that chapter! Sorry Kouga fans! He's cool and everything, but I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was the VOICES!!!! Inuyasha's voice in my head told me to do that!!! Uh, **sweatdrop** Sorry. ^^;;;  
  
I hope you liked it nonetheless, and plz leave a review! Cause that would make my day! ^-~ Thanks for reading, btw. ^^ love you all!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
~~~~+~~~~  
  
I had to put these in here!! ^^ Here are some funny definitions!! ^^  
  
Cigarette- a pinch of tobacco rolled in paper with a fire at one end and a fool at the other.  
  
Divorce- future tense of marriage (HA! Though I don't REALLY believe that. It's still funny.  
  
Lecture- An art of transferring information from the notes of the lecturer to the notes of the students without passing through "the minds of either".  
  
Compromise- the art of dividing a cake in such a way that everyone believes that they got the largest piece. (HA! I like this one too!)  
  
Tears- The hydraulic force by which masculine will-power is defeated by feminine water-power.  
  
Inuyasha: THAT IS SO TRUE!!!!!! (^^)  
  
Dictionary- A place where divorce comes before marriage.  
  
Conference room- A place where everybody talks, nobody listens, and everybody disagrees later on.  
  
Classic- A book that everyone praises, but nobody reads.  
  
Yawn- the only time some married men ever get to open their mouth. (^^)  
  
Etc- A sign to make others believe that you know more than you actually do! ^^ lol, I like this one!  
  
Committee- Individuals who can do nothing individually and sit to decide that nothing can be done together.  
  
Experience- the name men give to their mistakes! (lol)  
  
Diplomat- a person who tells you to go to hell in such a way that you actually look forward to the trip.  
  
Opportunist- a person who starts taking a bath if he accidentally falls into a river.  
  
Optimist- a person, who while falling from Eiffel Tower says in midway, "See? I'm not injured yet!"  
  
Father- A banker provided by nature. (not at my house.....)  
  
Boss- someone who is late when you are early, and who is early when you are late.  
  
Politician- someone who shakes your hand before election and your confidence after.  
  
Doctor- a person who kills your ills with pills and kills you with his bills.  
Lol, so, which one did you like the best???? ^^ I got this in my email and liked it, so I wanted to share it with you all!! ^^ FRIENDS!!! (read it like SpongeBob says it)  
  
Oh yeah, remember that SpongeBob Episode where him and Mr. Krabbs think they killed the health inspector? ^^ Lol, that reminds me of Kouga, because the second he FINALLY wakes up, Sango clobbers him a good one!! ^^ HaHA!  
  
READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I even put in ID #'s for you all!! ^^  
  
Thirteen Ways to Kind of Say I Like You:: by: Darth Mer-Mer :::: It's really funny!!! And romance-ish too. You'll like it, I swear! And she just updated not very long ago!! ^^ ID# 935153  
  
College Life at Eastern University:: by: JoJo :::: It's really good!! Funny too, and great for you Kikyo haters!!! Lol, go read it! ^^ ID# 1267392  
  
PERSONALIES!!  
  
Sakura Kuonji: Heya, sorry, Kouga won't go away with a poke!!! Well, he will, but it'll be more like a nudge.....FROM HIRAIKOTSU!!!  
  
Lavender Gaia: Miroku is cute!! ^^ Oh, I like that arc too!! ^^ A guy at school just let my brother borrow that volume!!! ^^ He got it from a library somewhere, but I read it first!!! ^^ It was so cool!! ^^ I thought he was so cute as a kid!!! ^^ YEAH! The Wind Tunnel Vacuum!! We got a new one of those last night. An upright bagless. ^^ HA! I wonder if that's what Miroku's is!!! ^^ **grin fades** okay, that wasn't funny.  
  
Lindy*girl: you read, like, all my stories don't you? **blushes** I feel so special!!!! ^^ He isn't very bright, no! ^^ But he's mean as a sharpened pencil!! ^^ I read "Go Away" that was so funny!!! Shippou and his angel costume!!! ^^ Oh, and if you didn't know already, "Let Sleeping Dog's Lie" updated!!! ^^ YEAH! The author's name is Aurelia Lothlorien. Whew, that name is impossible to remember!! ^^;;;; BTW, you're so right! We should email everyone that takes too long to update!!! ^^ **coughLadyKaracough** She has writer's block. But still.......MY GOODNESS!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE?!?!?! I haven't read "Black is a color" though. I plan too!!! ^^ Thanks for telling me, cause my attention span/remembering organ is broken.  
  
Little Washu chan: YES!!! THE EARS ARE A TURN-ON!!!! ^^ I **want** er, **need** to touch them!!!!!!!!!!!! **reaches through the monitor but only hits glass** DANG IT!! Heh, you wrote a long review!! ^^ YEAH!!!! Thanks!! ^^ Bye!!!! ^-~ 


	16. yeah! 16!

Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry Kouga was so evil. I apologize. I might make him good in "I'll Always Love You" But in this story, nada. Sorry all. He's a naughty wolf-cub!! ^-^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, if I owned this, then cows would coo.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha woke up before the sun rose the next morning. He couldn't talk, or, do anything. His throat hurt like the seven hell's. His shoulder hurt rather bad too. Like someone had ripped it open and left it to rot. Well, someone had ripped it open, and he couldn't wait until he was a hanyou again to rip out that freak's throat.  
  
He heard someone stir from beside him, and he looked down to see Kagome curled up in a little ball on her side. She looked so cute like that.........ACK! He shook those thoughts from his head. It was because he was human, because he was human, because he was human. He didn't fully convince himself.  
  
Her hand was on his head. He didn't know how she'd gotten it there without his knowing, but he rather hoped it would stay there.  
  
Just his luck, she rolled a little closer on her side and her hand dropped to his neck, her palm smacking down right in the middle of his throat.  
  
Kagome jumped at his yelp of pain and immediately removed her hand before she could do him further injury. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over.  
  
He continued to whimper lightly for a few minutes until the pain dulled. It didn't go away completely. It wouldn't till sometime that afternoon, when he got his hanyou form back.  
  
Kagome wrung her hands together nervously. When he'd quieted, she spoke hastily. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Inuyasha tried to smile, but failed because of the pain he was feeling in his shoulder and throat. He started to say, "It's all right", but pain exploded in his neck and his head hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sango opened her eyes the next morning to Kirara's cute little face looking down on her. "Ah, so because you're taller than me, you're better?" she asked the kitty youkai.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku answered, and Kirara mewed indignantly.  
  
"Shush up Miroku, I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They looked over and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. He was now a hanyou again, dog ears twitching sleepily from the top of his head. One of his arms was slung over Kagome, and he rolled over in his sleep to bump heads with her.  
  
Kagome moved closer, too afraid of the accident early that morning to put her hands anywhere but tightly fisted together.  
  
The light bumping caused Inuyasha to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Kagome's sleeping face. His face warmed and he pulled gently away, not wanting her to wake up and 'sit' him.  
  
He caught Sango and Miroku staring at him, and he glared angrily right back. They finally looked away, and he stood up to leave the hut for a morning stroll.  
  
"Nope," Miroku shook his head. "You have to stay in here until Kagome wakes up."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't manage a 'feh', though he sorely wanted to. He sat down in the corner and pouted boredly. Life wasn't any fair. He couldn't even talk yet! Hopefully he'd be able to speak within the hour. His throat already felt better than previously, and his shoulder was almost completely healed. He smiled slightly and touched his bandaged shoulder.  
  
"Kagome bandaged it up for you," Shippou squeaked, jumping on his shoulder. "It looked too nasty, or I'd have helped."  
  
Inuyasha finally managed a weak-sounded 'feh'. It didn't sound very strong though. It sounded like he wanted to go back to sleep. Which he promptly did, Shippou jumping from his shoulder to the top of his head to curl up around his ears.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
When Kagome awoke, she saw Shippou and a nearly-healed Inuyasha sleeping in the corner, Shippou curled up on Inuyasha's head.  
  
'Aw, he does like kids!' she grinned.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
The first thing Inuyasha did when he saw the squirming Kouga was laugh. Very loudly. After he'd awakened, he had his voice back, and he made very good use of the time that he wasn't awake to talk.  
  
Kouga, having spent all night with his friend Mr. Rope, was very sick of being bound head and foot. And being gagged as well didn't help matters. It just made Inuyasha laugh harder.  
  
Kagome laughed too, and Kouga looked sad. She ordered Miroku to untie Kouga, and Kouga stood to his feet swiftly, glaring daggers at the rest of them.  
  
Kagome laughed alongside the rest of them when she got a good look at the rope-worn spots on his skin. That hadn't hurt anything but his pride, but what he'd done to Inuyasha hurt more than that. So, he deserved every little bit of it.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome said loudly. "I don't like you, okay? Please go away. You've been nothing but trouble since you came. Besides, we've got two of your jewel shards now."  
  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha put in his two cents worth. "Didja hear her? She doesn't like you, so go away!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kouga was finally gone, and the group could relax. Which wasn't fun because there wasn't anything to do. Sango and Kirara had gone to take a bath, Shippou had run off to play with some village kids, and Miroku was somewhere. Probably spying on Sango.  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the same clearing together. Alone.  
  
"Why do you sleep in trees?" Kagome asked him suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I asked. Why do you sleep in trees instead of on the ground?"  
  
"Uh, because I like it up there."  
  
"I wish I could sleep in a tree........."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I dunno, it just sounds nice. But I'd probably fall out and break my neck or something." She sighed and lay down on the ground, her face towards the sky.  
  
"Why do you sit me every two seconds?" he asked, laying down beside her, hands behind his head.  
  
"Because sometimes you make me mad."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Maybe I want to know so I won't do it anymore........"  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well, I don't like being called wench. I hate it when you compare me to Kikyo, because we're two different people. And I don't like it when you beat up on Shippou."  
  
"What's with Kikyo?" he asked, puzzled. "You always get mad when I talk about her, and stuff. What's your problem. Do you not like her or something?"  
  
"I like her well enough, but she's dead. She shouldn't be alive. But we can't lay her to rest because you're still in love with her."  
  
"What?! I am not in love with her!! She's dead! Her skin's cold, she smells like earthen clay, and she keeps trying to drag me to hell! How can I love someone like that?"  
  
"I dunno, I was wondering the same thing..........."  
  
"Well I don't love her........"  
  
"I'm glad," she sighed, moving closer to Inuyasha. "Very glad."  
  
'What does she mean by that?!' Inuyasha wondered, nervous and scared at the same time. 'Does she.......nah, no way. She can't like me........'  
  
But he smiled slightly at the thought, and looked over to see her fast asleep on her side, facing him. He tested the air to see if anyone was watching before slipping an arm around her and pulling her closer. '  
  
Kagome felt his arm go around her and she smiled mentally, snuggling into his embrace to press his face against his chest. 'He smells good,' she thought, breathing in deeply. 'But I'm so tired.........' She slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Inuyasha set his chin on the top of her head lightly, surprised that she had fallen asleep so quickly. But then again, she'd been awake for a long time taking care of him......... His heart warmed at the thought that he had someone to take care of him. That in itself was truly a gift. But it was a returned favor, because if Kagome ever needed him like that, he'd help her out too.  
  
That's what a friend did, right?  
  
So, what did a guy in love do?  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^^;;;;;; I'm so sorry! Wahhh!!! T.T This was the shortest chapter yet. ^- ~ I'm almost out of time, and I hafta go over to my friend's house tomorrow. So, I hafta type up everything tonight. Which isn't gonna happen. "Beggar's Can't Be Choosers will have to be typed up tomorrow morning. (Saturday) Well, bye for now. Sorry it's so short and all..........  
  
Bye! Please leave a review, and thanks to those who did last chapter!!! ^- ^  
  
Chocolate chip cookies anyone? *holds out a platter* Take as many as you want! HEY! NOT THE WHOLE PLATEFUL THOUGH!!! *mumbleselfishpplmumble* Bye!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	17. 17, sorry it took so long

Hi!!!! ^-~ I am back!!! Oh ya!!  
  
Disclaimer: See, I owned him, but then this one guy came, and stole my papers and he put them in the paper shredder, and I don't own him no more *sigh* +_+  
  
^__________^ Chapter 17  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha was awakened by Kagome's shifting in his lap. He looked down at her sleepily and his eyes opened fully. She was having another one of those nightmares again........and she was crying........  
  
He lightly shook her awake and she clung to him, pressing her face into his chest. He held her tightly while she fought to keep her tears under control. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
After a while she spoke up. "I'm sorry....."  
  
"You don't have to be," he whispered. "You didn't do anything."  
  
She sighed heavily. "It's just, I keep dreaming about that fire and all..... I hate it, I really do. What if it happens again? In my dreams I relive it over and over, only......nobody saves me. I can feel myself burning in the flames."  
  
"Shhhh," he shushed her. "Don't talk, just rest. It won't happen again, okay? I promise it won't."  
  
"Okay," she agreed. "I'm sorry for waking you up......"  
  
"It's okay," he told her, holding her to him. "I don't mind."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Dude!" Sango yelled, walking back into camp with Kirara. "If Miroku does anything today, I'll kill him!"  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" Miroku smirked, waggling his finger in her face. "No killing. It's not nice, remember?"  
  
"Shut up," Sango glared. "If you touch me once, I'll step on your skull and break it."  
  
"You wouldn't!" he gasped fakely.  
  
"You wanna try it?" she asked.  
  
"Uh......." he sweatdropped. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome called. "It's been three whole days!! Aren't you gonna go back into perv-mode?"  
  
"Uh, no!" he said quickly when Sango looked pointedly at him. "Of course not!"  
  
"Oh!" she shrugged and continued making dinner happily.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sango asked the too-cheerful girl.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Yeah right. What happened with you and Inuyasha to make you so happy?"  
  
She looked around to make sure he wasn't anywhere near before leaning over and whispering into her best friend's ear. "He doesn't love Kikyo!!!!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"Shut up Miroku!"  
  
"So-rry!"  
  
"Anyway, that's what he told me."  
  
"That is so good, Kagome!" Sango squealed.  
  
"What is?" Inuyasha asked, walking in and hearing the last part of their conversation.  
  
"The weather?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh.....that's boring. I was hoping for something more interesting. Like 'Kagome has decided to stay here forever' or something.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
Whoops..... "Sorry!!!"  
  
"You'll be forgiven if you come over here and eat."  
  
"But it's weird looking!!" he protested, looking at the cucumber and onion with vinegar stuff.  
  
"Come on, it won't kill you!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"YUMMY!" Shippou screamed, chewing on a cucumber slice.  
  
"Quite good Kagome!" Miroku grinned, munching on an onion.  
  
"See?" she asked. "It's good, now try some!"  
  
Sango took a little but was back for seconds in well, a few seconds flat. Inuyasha didn't like the onions, but he liked the cucumbers!!!  
  
"Mew?" Kirara asked.  
  
"This is people food, Kirara. Here, eat this." Sango put down some of the canned kitty food that Kagome had brought with her.  
  
"Mew!!!!!!" Kirara purred happily.  
  
"How come we can't eat stuff like that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the canned cat food.  
  
"Icky!! That'd be nasty Inuyasha!" Kagome shook her head quickly. "It stinks bad!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me!" Miroku nodded, and Shippou and Sango agreed.  
  
"I think it smells good!" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Kagome *really* tried not to gag. She really did. But you'd know if you ever smelt that stuff. Whew! It stinks really bad.  
  
Sango looked concernedly at her gagging friend while Inuyasha tried to get Kagome to stop. Miroku was watching Kirara scarf down the kitty food.  
  
"How can she eat that nasty stuff?" he asked Sango.  
  
"I dunno," the exterminator shrugged. "Why don't you try it and find out?"  
  
"I think I'll pass," he said, his face turning a shade of green.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Kagome, stop being so hyper."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh.......*hiccup*"  
  
"Kagome, no more pixie stix!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the stick of candy from her hand.  
  
"Man," she pouted. "That's not fair at all......" *giggle*  
  
"Dude!" Inuyasha yelped, tasting the pixie stick. "This stuff is LOADED with SUGAR!!!!!!!!" He ate the thing, stick and all, and rooted through Kagome's backpack for more.  
  
"Inu-chan!" Kagome called.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. She called him....... 'Darn' his ears drooped. She was feeding the stuffed DOG pixie stix. Why couldn't she feed him?  
  
"Heehee!" she laughed, cramming the stick into the stuffed animal's mouth.  
  
"Me want!!" Shippou screamed and dove for the bag of pixies. "Yay!!!"  
  
He grabbed up one and started to cram the sugar powder down his throat.  
  
"What's this?" Miroku asked, picking up a little blue packet from Kagome's bag.  
  
"My STASH!" she giggled.  
  
"Of drugs?" Shippo asked, getting high on sugar.  
  
"No silly! Of Sweet 'n' low! Super sweet sugar!!!!"  
  
Miroku ripped open a dozen packages and poured them down his throat. "I'm more than a bird, more than a plane......man........I'm FLOATING!!!!!!"  
  
Sango looked at him funnily and started to eat the Sweet 'n low as well. "Yay!!!!" she squealed. "Now I know why Kagome likes this stuff so much!!!!!!"  
  
Shippou was rolling around on the grass giggling maniacally. "Dah, heh, heh, heh......!!!! Wee!!! I'm FLYING!!!!!"  
  
Sango was rocking back and forth on her toes. "I wonder if I can jump off that cliff over there and still live?" she asked nobody in particular.  
  
"I know, I know!!!" Miroku yelled, raising his hand. "Uh, x=2?"  
  
"Okay, Miroku!!! Let's say x=2 and jump off the cliff!!!!!"  
  
"Okay!" he grinned and they raced to the cliff side.  
  
Kirara kind of stood there. Boy, some of that white powdery hyper stuff sure did look good. Sitting there all ALONE and all. With nobody to guard it...... She made her way to the little blue package.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^^ I'm REALLY sorry and all, but I was bored and decided to just make this a filler chapter thingie. Really random and insane. ^^ So, will Sango and Miroku survive the fall off the cliff? Tune in next time to find out. Not that you care.  
  
I can't seem to motivate myself for this story anymore, and I'm thinking of ending it soon. What do you think? It has no plot, no story, nothing. If I end it, it'll be a fluffy ending maybe with an epilogue or something.  
  
If someone can provide me with a storyline or something, then I might keep it going awhile longer. ^-~;; I feel like a rotten author for doing this and all, but I really dreaded typing up this chapter. ^-~ my new email is sweet_miss_kaoru@yahoo.com  
  
This story and "Beggars Can't Be Choosers" are loosing the reviews that they used to get, and I personally think that it's because I f'd them up.  
  
They started out good, but got REALLY stupid and boring. ^-~ So, I need to know your opinion now.  
  
If you want me to end it soon, it'll be within a few chapters. ^-~  
  
If you want me to keep it going, supply me with a storyline of some kind. ^^  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Thanks to those who are reading this. You really make me happy. *sigh* I'm sorry I can't write the good stories you all deserve to read. 


	18. 18, sorry so short

Thank you all so much for helping me figure out what I was going to do with this story! I have decided that I'll end it in oh, five or so chapters! Of course, there will be an epilogue too. Enjoy filler chapter part TWO!  
  
(yeah, right. Who am I kidding???)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I heard a cow coo the other day. Does that mean I own it now?? How about now? Now? Okay, maybe not........  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sango and Miroku skipped happily to the cliff.  
  
"Yay!" Miroku shouted. "I won't get sucked in by my wind tunnel!!!"  
  
"REALLY????" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes!" he cheered. "I'm gonna plummet to my dooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!"  
  
They never made it to the cliff. Little Kirara who was now BIG HYPER Kirara descended upon them, wishing to play a game.  
  
"MEOW!!!!" she roared. (heh, heh, heh)  
  
'Yay!' Kirara thought. 'That thing in purple and black down there looks just like a giant mouse!!!' She decided to play- can you guess? Cat and Mouse.  
  
Miroku wasn't very thrilled.  
  
"Mommy!" a little kitsuné kid hopped along beside his mother and father. "Are we lost!!??"  
  
"Yeah son, we are," his dad answered.  
  
"Well, why don't we ask them for directions?" the mom asked the dad.  
  
"Good day to you!" the man called. "Can you tell us how to get.....to.................................................................. ......................never.................................mind............ ....................."  
  
"Mommy! Are they right in the head?" the kid asked. "The big kitty is swiping at the monk guy, and the monk guy's girlfriend is drinking powder from a blue package, and she singing strange songs."  
  
The refrain of "Pop goes the weasel" can be heard in the background, sung by a VERY sugar-high Sango.  
  
Shippou giggled and started to sing "Cornbread and Chicken" when he saw a man approaching them with his wife and kid. The guy looked at him funnily before continuing down the path. Shippou made sure to sing "WHERE I COME FROM, IT'S CORNBREAD AND CHICKEN!" extra loud.  
  
"I wonder if they're all related?" the mom kitsuné asked.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not gonna talk to any of them."  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!??!?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Those foo's took all of ma' PIXIE STIX!!!!!!!!"  
  
The kitsuné family took a detour.  
  
They met a family of cat youkai coming in their direction.  
  
"DUDE!" their kid yelled. "DON'T GO THAT WAY! THERE'S A BUNCH OF SUGAR- HIGH FREAKS BACK THERE!"  
  
The cat youkai decided to go another way home that day.  
  
Poor Miroku felt like a dead mouse.  
  
Sango was tired.  
  
Shippo was happy.  
  
Kagome was bored and sad. There wasn't any sugar left.  
  
Inuyasha was mad. Where'd they put his SUGAR???  
  
Eventually, the group managed to get themselves together, and, with the occasional stupid comment and giggle, they managed to get back on the road again.  
  
"Man, I like cornbread........"  
  
Like that stupid statement.  
  
"Maybe we should find somewhere to *giggle* stay the night?" Sango asked, even though it was two-thirty in the afternoon.  
  
That was a stupid statement and a giggle.  
  
Inuyasha pondered thoughtfully. He was actually the only sane one left. Probably because he was a hanyou, things like sugar-highs ran out a little faster than a human's would.  
  
He wanted to tell Kagome how he felt about her, but he couldn't find the right place/time/chance. Every time he got a minimal chance to say something, someone interrupted. It was usually Shippou, though Miroku had his fair share of turns.  
  
Eventually the giggling and stupid comments were silenced except for the giggle that happened EXACTLY every three minutes. That was from Kirara though.  
  
"I am Captain Ahab, captain of this whaling ship!" Miroku shouted out, sinking back into silence immediately.  
  
Okay, so there were still a few stupid comments, but what else is new?  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
By time the next morning came around, they'd all forgotten about the whole embarrassing situation.  
  
Well, they didn't exactly forget. Something THAT embarrassing would be stuck in their little brains for a very long time.  
  
But let's just say that they *really* want to get rid of their thoughts and actions from the day before.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha *finally* had Kagome alone.  
  
Finally.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Hm, yeah?" She looked at him curiously. He seemed so.......serious.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I......."  
  
"YADDA, YADDA, YADDA!" Shippo yelled. "Cut the crap Inu, we need to find that next jewel shard!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Why him?  
  
Of all people,  
  
Why him?  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kagome, I l-"  
  
"Kagome!! Won't you join us for dinner?" Miroku asked.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kagome I lo-"  
  
"Kagome! I think I broke Miroku's neck, could you check it out for me?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kagome, I just wanted to say that I lov-"  
  
"Yo, yo, yo!" a stranger walked into the room. He backed out saying his sentence backwards. "Oy, oy, oy!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I wanted to tell you ALL DAY that I wanna-"  
  
"TIME TO EATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Sango sang.  
  
"Again?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha swore under his breath. 'Kuso! Are they all out to keep me from saying what I wanna say to Kagome?!?!??!'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
They all ate dinner in silence while Inuyasha plotted on how to tell Kagome that he loved her.  
  
Now, Inuyasha knew that he loved her. He'd known for a long time. But, as most of you would know, admitting it isn't always easy.  
  
Especially back in Inuyasha's time. Back then, saying I love you, was like, practically saying that you wanted to marry that person. When you said 'I love you' it was like taking your wedding vows.  
  
So it wasn't all that easy for Inuyasha to get up the courage to say it.  
  
Even a guy who's been with a girl that's admitted her love for him has problems proposing.  
  
That's what Inuyasha felt like. Only, it was harder.  
  
He'd never even told her that he loved her really.  
  
He wondered if maybe he should wait for a few........years?  
  
Besides, even a guy who has been going out with a girl for several years would have a hard time proposing. Even if they knew that they loved each other.  
  
The fear of rejection runs strong.  
  
Also, nowadays, when you marry someone, it seems that it's like saying, 'I'll agree to be with you for the rest of my life, but the truth is, I'll probably leave you, get a divorce, and leave you with all the kids.'  
  
You see what I mean?  
  
But that's in Kagome's world.  
  
Inuyasha's world is different. You marry someone, you *stay* married. You don't just say, 'Yo, I don't love you anymore, I'm gone. TTFN!'  
  
It didn't work that way.  
  
Youkai kept mates for life.  
  
He didn't really want to push Kagome into a life-time relationship.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
END O' CHAPTER.  
  
Bet you're so excited you can't breathe?  
  
B.S.  
  
*sigh* Yep, this is going to end soon. *sings* I've started some Rurouni Kenshin fanfics. *sigh* I'm so EVIL!  
  
I can't even write an Inuyasha story right, and I'm screwing up poor Kenshin's universe. Poor Kenshin!  
  
But don't worry, I'm gonna wait until I'm done with Beggars Can't Be Choosers before I post any other chapter stories up. Let's see, I've got, "A Trip Through The Wells" Man, those chapters get longer every new one! If you've read it, you know why. Then I've got "I'll Always Love You" which I've managed to screw up too, though not as bad as this story. That one's not even CLOSE to being finished. (unfortunately)  
  
Maybe I should take a break from writing fanfics completely.  
  
I probably won't though. What else would I do all day on Saturday??  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Please leave a review, even if you don't like it so much, I'd still like to know.  
  
Please? 


	19. 19, the last chapter!

Hey! I'm back with (hopefully) the last chapter of this story. *sigh* I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to keep this story going on so damn long. *siiiiiiighhhhhhh* But that's ok because it's gonna end anywayz, and I'm sorry if the ending is crappy. *shrugs* I never claimed to be able to end a story.  
  
Yay! Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, I only own a few people that, of course, won't show up again. ^-~ Can you tell I'm in a ratty mood today?? Hm, I am, and I'm never in a *bad* mood. It's those stupid "Stomach chewing demons"!!!!!  
  
~-~-~+~-~-~  
  
"Miroku, what are you trying to do? Make it so I can't tell Kagome?!"  
  
"Hm????" Miroku asked innocently, sneaking a glance at Sango.  
  
"You should know!" Inuyasha complained. "If you're so incompetent, then I should tell Sango to stop hitting you."  
  
"Hmm???"  
  
"Er............!" Inuyasha growled, deciding that maybe Sango would be better company.  
  
~-~-~+~-~-~  
  
"Um, Sango? I need to ask you a....uh...fa.......vo......r."  
  
"A favor Inuyasha? What is it?"  
  
"Well uh, I've been trying to tell Kagome that-"  
  
"You like her?!" Sango giggled. "It's about time!"  
  
"Feh, whatever. Anyway, I need to tell her, and every time I get her alone, someone interrupts. So, could you uh, maybe......"  
  
"Make sure nobody bothers you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Sure!" she agreed. "Just hurry it up! She thinks that you're gonna send her home again."  
  
"She does?!"  
  
"Yep, she told me that this morning." She stopped her polishing and looked up at the hanyou. "You'd better go set things straight, hadn't you?"  
  
"Sure, I guess I should. Where is she?"  
  
"Picking fruit outside. Send Shippou inside and I'll watch him."  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
"Sure Inuyasha. Just don't mess up, okay?"  
  
When Inuyasha left, Sango spoke up again. "Miroku! You can cut the crap now."  
  
"Hmm????"  
  
"Miroku............"  
  
"Yes Lady Sango."  
  
"That was mean of you, doing that to Inuyasha. He was actually going to confide in you."  
  
"Hmmm? About what?"  
  
"I refuse to tell you!" Sango smirked. "You're so rude you didn't even talk to him. So I'm gonna ignore you."  
  
Miroku came up behind her and started to mess with her hair. She thought about smashing him with Hiraikotsu, but she'd just polished the boomerang, and didn't want Miroku all over it. So she just ignored him.  
  
It was kinda hard though.  
  
"No fair!" Shippou whined, walking back into the hut. "Whaddaya want? I wanna go and play some more!"  
  
"I need for you to help me make lunch, okay Shippou?"  
  
"Okay!" he brightened. "What can I do madam?"  
  
~-~-~+~-~-~  
  
"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, standing underneath the tree that Kagome was in. She was picking some kind of strange fruit. Inuyasha wondered if it was even edible.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I uh, wanted to tell you something. I was thinking on it, and I just wanted to say that- Hey! Are you listening?"  
  
"Hm, yeah, of course I am."  
  
"Well you don't look like it. Could you please come down here?"  
  
"Sure, hold on." Kagome hopped down and stood in front of him. He had to resist the urge to grin like a fool. She looked so cute. "What is it you wanna tell me?" she asked, crossing her fingers mentally. 'Please don't make him say anything about me going home.....'  
  
"I- uh, I wanted to say that, I wanted to say........" Inuyasha's courage ran out. It fizzled into nothingness. Damn, he'd wanted to tell her why he had the courage still running through him.  
  
"You wanted to say......." Kagome prompted.  
  
"That I-"  
  
"That you......."  
  
"I like you, okay?" he huffed slightly, crossing his arms and looking up into the sky.  
  
Kagome blushed. What was he saying? Did he like her, or love her? She didn't want to pry, but she had to find out. "Like me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah......." he sighed.  
  
"Love like, or like, like?"  
  
"Lo- hey! Is this a trick question??"  
  
"No," she said, stepping closer. "I love like you. Do you love-like me?"  
  
"Um.....y-y-y-yeah, I do."  
  
"Good." Kagome smiled and pulled his head down to her. "It's about time you admitted it! I knew it! You're gonna keep away my nightmares, right? You'd better, because now that we're together........"  
  
"Slow down!" Inuyasha cried. "Not so fast! I'll do what I can, geez, have you always been this demanding?" He thought for a few minutes. "Yeah, you have."  
  
She hit him lightly on the arm. "No I'm not. Does that mean that you won't make me go home? Ever?"  
  
"Nah, I won't make you go home. Not if you don't want to. And I promise that I won't keep you from going home either."  
  
"Good Inuyasha, now, are you gonna-"  
  
"Gonna what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Come on, tell me!"  
  
"This!" Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips against his gently.  
  
'Wow,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He pressed his lips harder against hers, not wanting the kiss to break.  
  
~-~-~+~-~-~  
  
"It looks like they finally got enough time together to admit it."  
  
"Hmmm??"  
  
"I wanna SEE IT NOW!" Shippou screamed.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Shhhhh......." Sango shushed, watching the spectacle.  
  
"You can't watch adult things."  
  
"What adult things?!" Shippou asked, "They're just kissing!"  
  
"Oh, darn," Miroku said.  
  
"You're in a grumpy mood," Sango pointed out.  
  
"More like a 'grope'y mood," Shippou huffed.  
  
"Ew, go away!" Sango screeched, catching Inuyasha's attention. He didn't care anyway, he was too busy kissing Kagome to care.  
  
"Sh!" Miroku scolded. "Now they won't get to the *good* part!"  
  
"ONE!" Sango screeched, bringing her freshly polished Hiraikotsu down on the monk's head. "Darn, now I have to polish it again," Sango whined, walking back to the hut leaving Miroku all swirly-eyed on the ground.  
  
"Mew?" Kirara asked confusedly. What was so *good* about kissing anyway? And why did Sango smash the idiot monk in for saying it? Hm, she'd have to think about that later! She turned to follow her mistress, and made sure to step on Miroku several times on her way there.  
  
~-~-~+~-~-~~-~-~+~-~-~  
  
Yay! The END!  
  
OWARI  
  
FINISHED  
  
COMPLETED  
  
^________________________________________________________________^  
  
I had to end it humor, I can't end stuff all romancy and stuff. It's hard. !!!!  
  
Anyways, I'm DONE now, so I can concentrate on I'll Always Love You and Beggar's Can't Be Choosers. Not to mention the Kenshin fic Stomach Chewing Demons. And my G Gundam fic I started called "Mine Eyes Have Seen" *siiiighhhhhh* I'm not gonna post the Gundam one up yet. Huh-uh. Not until I get done with Beggar's Can't Be Choosers.  
  
Anywayz, I won't be writing Inuyasha fanfics anymore. *sigh* There's just too many new ones, and nobody has time to read them all. Also, I'm kinda loosing intrest in the show. DON'T WORRY! I won't abandon my other fics. No way! I'll finish them, I swear it! But I like writing Kenshin and G Gundam fics too, and I'd like to broaden my horizons a little bit! ^-~ But I'm still not done with Inuyasha one-shots. I might write those and two-to-five chapter stories for Inuyasha. But any *real* chapter stories won't be for Inuyasha anymore. *smiles happily* I feel much better now! Heehehehehehhehe I love tea! Heehee!  
  
If you love humor, check out the fic "What Kagome Brought" It's a co- author fic between me and my friend Kikyo! Yay! It's solid humor, so don't expect romance. It's funny, I'll tell you that right now. *laughs* I guarantee you'll laugh, but I know that most people don't like humor stories for Inuyasha.  
  
"What Kagome Brought"  
  
by: Puppy Love + Kitten Kisses  
  
Please read it if you get a chance, okay?  
  
*cries* I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! SOME OF YOU I DON'T SEE EXCEPT FOR IN THIS STORY, AND I'LL MISS YOU SO BADLY! *cough* OK, I don't miss you THAT much. But *sob* I love you all so much for all the reviews and everything. I never deserved them, I was a terrible authoress. *wipes tears away* I hafta go type up "What Kagome Brought" now, so I might see you there! ^_____________________^  
  
::Lots of love, and pawprints of course::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Review please. I'd like it a lot! ^-~  
  
PSS. If you want an epilogue, let me know. ^-~ 


	20. 20, the very last chapter! THE EPILOGUE...

Hi! I'm back with the *very* last chapter of "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul" RFBS has been a great help with getting into the Inuyasha world, but I feel that I dragged it out, and kinda ruined it. SO! I owe you all an epilogue. ^____^ I'll bet you've never seen an epilogue done in THIS POV! ^-~ (there's quite a bit of cussing, so if you don't like that, I apologize in advance)  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
So, you want to take a peek into the lives of our feudal friends? Man, you're NOSY! But that's okay, because I am too. In fact, I'm curious to see what happened myself after my defeat. So, I, Naraku, will you show you what all our, er, your feudal friends have been up to for the past few years.  
  
It's been six years since my defeat. Yeah, stop giving me that look. Yeah, I, the great Naraku, was defeated by a huge group of idiots. Oh! You want to hear about how I.....died? What the-?! This is rip-off.  
  
But whatever.  
  
Well, I was walking around, minding my own damn business, when out of nowhere, a whole bunch of people stepped out. I mean, a whole bunch. I've had time to remember their names. I'm serious! My peep-chick crashed to the ground. Don't say anything. It was Easter, and I found one just sitting there, all lonely-like. I think maybe that fox-kid mighta dropped it, but hey. It was cute and pink. Its beady little eyes stared in horror as I ripped its head off, then, I swallowed and set the half-eaten peep- chick on the ground.  
  
Now, the whole time I was chewing on the peep-chicks head, everyone stared at me. "What?!" I asked all defensive-like.  
  
"Are you sure this is Naraku?"  
  
"What!" I yelled. "Of course I am!"  
  
And of course, any excuse to kill a Naraku is a good one, right? So they all attacked me. The first one to get me was the one with the white hair and gold eyes. Nah, not THAT bastard, the other one. Yeah, the girly one. What? They're both girly. Whatever. The girliest one then. With the make-up. Eye shadow and shit like that. Yeah, him.  
  
He just about ripped my fricking throat out!  
  
I barely had time to dodge his attack when an arrow hit me in the hand. Let me tell you, that hurt worse than someone stepping on it.  
  
But I bet you already knew that.  
  
Anyway, then that wolf prince guy, the one without pupils. Yeah, him. Kouga or something. He just about ripped out my hair! That's a dirty way to fight. Ripping at my gorgeous hair......HMPH!  
  
Whatever.  
  
A few fox-fires to the back, a poison claw or thirty to the arms, A kaze no kizu* or fifty to the face, an arrow or five to my leg, dirty wolf prints on my chest, burned hair, a boomerang or three-thousand, a monk's staff to the back of my neck several thousand times, and some attacks from those two bitchy girls that I, Naraku, created.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Did I mention that the boomerang smashed in my face?  
  
And that I don't have a spider-burn anymore. I'm just one big burn mark.  
  
And that I STILL haven't gotten two of the arrows outta me.  
  
Damn.  
  
I suppose I deserve it though, cause I was so mean and all. But they didn't even let me attack. I'm surprised that I still have any skin left. Those wolves must've thought that I tasted good or something.  
  
Anyway, they destroyed me, plain and simple. Unfortunately for me, of course, because they didn't like me anyway. *sigh* That's okay though, because everyone else loves me! *dodges tomatoes*  
  
Anyway, after I.....perished, they got that whole damn jewel together. And I was thinking, 'What the hell did I want that thing for anyway?!' Even Kouga forked over his jewel shards. And so did the dead bitch.  
  
Now, this is very complicated. Because that Kagome girl was a priestess, and Kikyo used to be the priestess that guarded the jewel, they got two damned wishes. Why couldn't I have had two wishes?  
  
They had this big-ass reunion where everyone they ever met came. Even Jenenji and Nobunaga showed up. Kouga, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken(who's very ugly, I might add), Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Myouga, Souten, and, well, everyone was there. Kagome had the jewel around her neck, and Kikyo chased her around for a few hours.  
  
Now, in my opinion, this was the best part of the whole thing! When Kikyo finally caught Kagome, she whispered something to her I couldn't hear, and ran into the woods. Kagome followed after a few seconds' hesitation. Of course I, Naraku, followed.  
  
Kikyo stopped and told Kagome that she was sorry, SORRY for all she'd done. Now, I personally think that Kagome wanted to faint on the spot. The dead bitch was apologizing. Damn. I almost fainted- and stop laughing.  
  
Kagome accepted and asked her why she wasn't hitting on Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo said it was because she didn't want him anymore. He had too high of a temper, she said.  
  
What the hell?!  
  
Where was the catfight?  
  
Er, priestess's-with-bows-and-arrows fight?  
  
So the two freaks hugged and weird shit like that, and then that Kagome person asked Kikyo who she was gonna go after instead. Kikyo just smirked her brains out.  
  
You wanna know who she picked?  
  
TOO FRICKING BAD!  
  
Anyway, stuff happened, and they ate (I didn't get any). Then, they all gathered themselves around the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome stood on a platform and looked around everyone like it was a speech- giving thing. You know what she asked? "Which youkai here will live the longest?"  
  
Now, I was wondering what that was supposed to mean, myself. I mean, it was rather stupid sounding.  
  
You wanna know who answered?  
  
Sesshomaru. See, he claimed that he would live the longest out of everyone there. Of course, Kouga argued. What else is knew?  
  
Then Kagome explained that, because they were all- never mind. I'll tell you in her own words. Things in (....) are my thoughts through the whole thing.  
  
"We're gathered here today to (what is this, a wedding?) wish upon the Jewel of Four Souls. We've got two wishes to use, and both Kikyo and I know what one of the wishes is going to be. The second, is......(get on with it already, I'm bored) Well, we're all friends here, right? (yeah...right, that's what you think) Since we're all friends and such, and there's so many different kinds of us......" she pointed around the woods to the wolf, dog, fox, and cat youkai. "There's humans among us. Youkai, and there are also a few hanyou's. We'll all live our lives (yeah, so what?) and of course, the human will die first. Then the hanyou's. And lastly, the youkai that are here will live for hundreds of years without us.  
  
This isn't the second wish, but I wanted to tell you all something. Kikyo and I have come to an agreement about something. (whoo-freaking-whoo) We both agreed that it would be best if those who wish to......how do I say this?" she asked. "I mean, how many of us want to die before our friends? How many of us want to live through all our friends' deaths? I think that......if we all (what?) get tied together by a priestess's spell, that our life-spans will be equal.  
  
Now, everyone doesn't have to do it. Just those who are willing. (not me!) I want to. And Sesshomaru, we'd all be tied to your life-span so that we'd all live the same amount of time.  
  
Who wants to?"  
  
Most everyone did. Except for Nobunaga. And Souten, who'd live a long time anyway.  
  
Kirara wanted to, because she was getting kinda old, and so did Myouga. Sango and Miroku didn't want to die and leave Inuyasha by himself again, and Shippo didn't want to outlive his new 'family'. Everyone except for a few people agreed.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome stood back to back and did some weird stuff with old Kaede standing there in all her wrinkly glory. She was there too, and she was getting bound together along with everyone else. With any luck, she'd get younger and stuff. Then she could marry or something.  
  
Ha! Yeah right!  
  
I can't really say what Kikyo and Kagome did because it was a SECRET that outsiders can't know. But I couldn't explain it anyway. A big flash and a lightening streak across the sky shook the earth, then all stood still. I was trying to see through the smoke. With any luck, they'd killed themselves. Did I mention that those bastard's killed my peep-chick?  
  
Damn them.  
  
Anyway, when the smoke cleared, (after what seemed like hours, but was, in reality, two minutes, forty seconds, and twenty-three milliseconds later) everyone looked the same. Well, except for Myouga, Kaede and Jenenji's mom. Jenenji looked different too. They all looked.......younger. Well, way younger. More like, in their twenties. Wow, I thought that was pretty good. Jenenji looked more.......human, and smaller. I guess the wish kinda made everyone look more human. Jenenji looked more like his father. His hair was light blue, and he had taken the form of a human, standing at 6'2". He was taller than me, I think. I hated to admit it, but he looked much better than me. Damn.  
  
Anyway, then that Kagome freak spoke up again.  
  
She said that they were gonna summon the spirit of Midoriko. Sounded cool, so I stuck around and stole a peep-chick. Hey, just cause I'm not alive doesn't mean I don't need to eat!  
  
So, they said some stuff to the jewel.  
  
Everything was dead quiet except for my peep-chick. Cause I kept chewing it rather loudly. Not that it was my fault, because the marshmellowly stuff was stuck to the roof of my mouth and to my teeth.  
  
I think everyone heard the chewing, because Sesshomaru and Kouga kept looking around. I saw Inuyasha's eye twitch in annoyance. I wanted to laugh, but because I'm evil, I could only sit there and enjoy my pink peep- chick. That's the only color I'll eat.  
  
Midoriko came out and stuff, which was really boring, and Kagome asked her if after the jewel was gone, if the well would still work. Midoriko said that it would. That was cool, I guess, because I suppose the Kagome freak would want to visit with her parents and stuff.  
  
Little Shippo, who wasn't so little (maybe it was the spell that made him taller), ran around in circles chasing Rin, who was chasing Jaken, who looked slightly less ugly. I wonder if that had to do with the spell too?  
  
Anywayz, when everyone was bound together, Shippo, who was older than he looked, turned into the human-sized equivalent. Rin, who looked way younger than she was, filled out a little. So, everyone either got younger, older, or in Sesshomaru's case, stayed the same.  
  
Kanna actually got TALLER. I think I accidentally made her too short when I created her. Oops! (not)  
  
After all that, Kikyo stepped forward to make her wish. Being the original protector of the jewel, she was the first to make her wish.  
  
Her wish was selfish- in my opinion. But that's what I would wish for too, if I were her.  
  
"Oh Midoriko, and the jewel of four souls, I wish to return to life once again, in this body I wish to stay."  
  
"Your wish is granted to you Kikyo, the protector of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Thank you Midoriko-sama," Kikyo smiled happily, having a complete soul free of hatred and full of warmth.  
  
"My wish is........" Kagome whispered to Midoriko so silently that not even the youkai with the best hearing could hear. The only other person who knew what her wish would be was Inuyasha.  
  
"Sis!" a young voice called from outside of the clearing.  
  
Damn, I wasn't expecting that, I can tell you. I thought I killed that brat. But it seems that Kagome has brought him back with the Jewel.  
  
"K......k..........Kohaku?" Sango turned around slowly, doubt and disbelief written all over. It was......her brother. Kagome had used her wish to bring Kohaku back. She turned around slowly, heart thumping, and saw her beloved little brother run towards her. It had been almost two years since he'd died. He'd grown so much........  
  
She rushed towards him and gathered the now-13-year-old to her. "Oh Kohaku! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too sis, me too....." Kohaku looked up at her with shimmering eyes. "I thought I'd never come home......"  
  
Okay, that's enough with the mushy shit. Blah, blah, blah. Kagome wished Kohaku back, and Kikyo wished to live again without stealing Kagome's soul. They were all happy. What else do you want to know?  
  
Oh yeah, what the whole lot of freaks are doing now. Well, ya want to see?  
  
It's been, (like I said before) six years since I've died, and almost 8 years since Kagome came through that well of hers. Miroku is 27, Sango is 24, Kagome is 23, Inuyasha is 25, Kikyo is 24, Sesshomaru is in 29 (translated to human years), Rin is 18, Kohaku is 19, Souten is 17, Shippou is 18, Kagura is 28, Kanna is 31, and Kouga is 26. Wow, they're old.  
  
Anyway, here we are, sneaking up on a decent hut on the far end of the village. Remember to be quiet so you're not spotted.  
  
"Come on koi, don't pick up that heavy bucket," a man with long black hair told a woman with the same color hair. "You shouldn't be lifting such things in your condition and all."  
  
"My condition? You're the one that's so nervous Kouga!"  
  
"Kikyo! I, how could you? I'm just worried about my wife....." he pouted. "Come on love, can't I at least help you carry that?"  
  
"You'd be more help if you'd take all the vegetables in from the garden."  
  
"Yes koishii, I'll do that."  
  
"You'd better, or you won't have anything to eat this winter."  
  
As you already know, we're behind Kikyo and Kouga's house. They've been married for three years. Yuck, mushy stuff. Ew......they're kissing....  
  
"Mommy!" a little girl with pale skin and long black hair looked up at her. "Mommy, auntie Kagome said that she wants to talk with you tomorrow about something."  
  
"Okay honey, what is it she wants to talk about?"  
  
"I dunno, something about woman stuff."  
  
"Okay Kiya, I'll be down there tomorrow. Come on, mommy needs help getting those veggies into the house before it starts to get cold."  
  
"Okay mama!"  
  
And did I mention that they had a daughter named Kiya?"  
  
Now we're gonna leave this 'adorable' couple and see what some of the other members of our group are doing.  
  
Here's a tiny little cabin near the one that Kikyo and Kouga live in.  
  
"Auntie!" a little voice yelled, rushing into the yard to hug a short white- haired woman. "Auntie Kanna, Auntie Kaede wants to speak with you about something!"  
  
"Surely," she stood up from picking the carrots from the ground. "I'll head down after I get these picked up, Kirei. Will you help me?"  
  
"Okay!" the little girl smiled.  
  
"What's this all about?" Kanna asked her.  
  
"Well, I think it's a girl thing, because Aunt Kaede doesn't want the guys to hear it."  
  
~-~  
  
"What is it, Kaede?" Kanna asked the older woman who was now rather young- looking. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, someone's getting married!"  
  
Okay, because I don't want you to see who's getting married. I know, because I'm cooler than all of you. But that's their personal business, and you have no right to pry into it.  
  
Now, to the left of Kanna's house is a bigger house. See it? Now let's see if they're home.  
  
"Honey, who's getting married, tell me!" a young man asked a young woman with short dark hair.  
  
"Sorry Kohaku, I can't tell you," the woman smiled mischievously at him.  
  
"Rin, please tell me! I won't tell a soul. I swear it."  
  
"I don't care, Kaede told me, and I'm not telling you a thing."  
  
"But we're married, we're supposed to tell each other things."  
  
"I'll tell you after the wedding takes place."  
  
"Okay- hey! By then I'll already know."  
  
"That's the point."  
  
Whoo, looks like everyone wants to know who's getting married. Geez, by dusk everyone in the little circle of friends will know.  
  
Literally, they are a circle of friends. Their houses are arranged in a circle around the well.  
  
The next house was larger than all the rest. It was well-constructed, and huge compared to the rest of them.  
  
Shhhhhhh......now peek in the window, and be quiet. You really don't want to make these two mad.....  
  
Inside the window, a white haired man sat with a black-haired woman, and a little brown-haired girl sat beside the fire, playing with her doll.  
  
"Kirei, it's time for bed dear," the woman said. "Okay mom. Goodnight dad," Kirei whispered, kissing her dad's cheek. "Goodnight mother," she kissed her mother's cheek also and headed off for bed.  
  
"She's such a sweet child."  
  
"Yes, she is Kagura. You're a great mother too."  
  
Kagura's cheeks colored. "Sesshomaru, don't be so......weird."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be a dad soon."  
  
"You already are a father."  
  
"I know dear, I'm just excited."  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy."  
  
"That's good. I wanted a boy."  
  
Now, we have to leave them, because they're starting to get all mushy and stuff. And I, Naraku, don't like mushy crap.  
  
Now the next house down is a little cottage-type place. You can whisper quietly because they won't hear you anyway.  
  
"Koishii, how many are there now?" Miroku asked his wife.  
  
"Dear, there's three of them, and a fourth on the way. Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
"I'm just still amazed that I have two girls and a cute little boy!" Miroku grinned. "Say Sango, Whaddaya think it is, a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy," she said automatically. "But don't worry Miroku, we'll find out in a few months."  
  
"So soon!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting anxious. But after this, no more kids."  
  
"Sure koishii, whatever you say."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whatever you say, goes."  
  
"Alright," she smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him.  
  
"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree, KISSING!" three little voices rang out.  
  
Three children, one of which had to be at least 5, the others younger, stepped up to tease their mother and father.  
  
"Koiya, Sora, Tsukai, what are you doing?" Sango asked, pointing to each of the kids in turn.  
  
"Nothing mommy!"  
  
"We're ready for bed daddy!"  
  
"Will you tell us a bedtime story?"  
  
"Yeah, the one about the evil Naraku and how you and Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome and Uncle Sesshomaru and them beat his......."  
  
Okayyyyy, I think that's enough of that house, don't you agree? Good, cause I do too. Besides, I hate that story, it's entirely made up.  
  
Now here's the little house in the back of Sesshomaru's and Miroku's. It's kinda like a cave, but you can't see inside very well. Guess who lives here?  
  
"Jaken honey, could you go fetch me some vegetables?" called a croaky voice.  
  
"Sure Margaret dear, I'll be right back!" A cheerful-looking Jaken exited and ran straight into a tree.  
  
Love is blind. ^___^  
  
Margaret stepped out to see what had happened to her husband. "Oh Jaken!" she cried, rushing towards her love's aid.  
  
Margaret was a little shorter than Jaken, and, unlike Jaken, she had hair. Blonde, curly hair. She wasn't ugly, but then again, ever since that wish, Jaken hadn't been all that ugly either. And the rest of the group actually got along with him.  
  
OKKKKKKAYYYYYYYYY Toad love. Is there anything so cute? I tell you that there isn't. Anyway, let's get on with this. My brain hurts, and don't you even say I don't have one.  
  
The next house is, of course, Kagome and Inuyasha's. Yeah, they're married, have two kids, a boy and a girl. They look just like their idiot parents. Not really, but they're about as annoying as Jaken used to be.  
  
Inside the house sat Kagome with a little girl on her lap. The little kid had long white hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a pink, purple, and white kimono, and she had bows on her forelocks. Two small dog-ears stuck up from her head, and her hair was arranged in a low ponytail.  
  
Inuyasha sat beside Kagome with a little boy in his lap. He had black hair and amber eyes. His ears were as dark as his hair, and he was wearing a dark red hakama and gi. He looked so much like his dad.  
  
"Daddy, Seseru and I wanna hear the Naraku story again."  
  
"And mom won't tell us...." The little boy pouted. "Kitaya and I wanted to hear about it again."  
  
"Okay, here," Inuyasha agreed, shifting his son's weight. "Inuyasha: A feudal fairytale, the short version."  
  
"Once upon a time, a hanyou loved a girl named Kikyo. Kikyo was a human, and the hanyou was a half-breed. The two fell in love. The hanyou learned of the Jewel of Four Souls, and wanted to use it to become a full youkai, but when he met Kikyo, he agreed to become a human for her.  
  
Kikyo was bringing the jewel to the hanyou to wish upon when she was attacked. The person was someone who looked like Inuyasha, and she thought he was. He took the jewel and ran.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyo to come with the jewel, and she came, holding a bow and arrow. It looked just like her, and she shot at him. He dodged them, and ran. He had thought that they had something special together, but here she was, betraying him.  
  
He ran back to the village to steal the jewel, and he grabbed it and ran. On the way out of the village, he ran into Kikyo again, and she shot him to a tree. For fifty years, he slept dormant, until a teenager from the future pulled him free.  
  
A long time later, there was a girl who lived in the year 1996. She was happy with her life when, on her 15th birthday, she went to get her cat out the well. Sota, her brother, went to fetch the cat, but was too afraid to go into the well. A centipede demon got the girl, and she ended up somewhere in feudal Japan.  
  
She freed a white-haired hanyou from a tree, and broke the Jewel of Four Souls. Inuyasha, the hanyou, and Kagome, the girl, went to fetch the shards of the jewel. Along the way, they met a fox-youkai named Shippou, who had lost his parents. Inuyasha and Kagome helped him get revenge for his parent's deaths, and they continued on together.  
  
Inuyasha's old lover, Kikyo, was brought back to life by the evil witch Urasué. Kikyo hated Inuyasha with all her heart, she was so consumed for the hatred she felt for him.  
  
They came upon a monk named Miroku, who was after a demon named Naraku. Naraku could disguise himself as others, and Inuyasha realized that Naraku had to have been the one that attacked Kikyo, and tricked them into believing that they had betrayed each other.  
  
Miroku joined them, and along the way, the met a demon exterminator named Sango. Sango was called to a duty, and her brother died there. She was almost killed, but Naraku gave her a shard of the jewel of four souls to ease her pain. He told her that Inuyasha was the demon that had destroyed her village, and to kill him for revenge of her family and friends.  
  
Sango found out that Naraku had been the one to attack her village, and she joined up with Inuyasha and co, along with her pet youkai, Kirara.  
  
The group found out that Naraku had once been a man named Onigumo. Onigumo had fallen in love with the kind-hearted priestess Kikyo, and harbored feelings for her. He couldn't have her though, because he was burned completely from head to toe. Nobody would ever want him. Kikyo cared for him anyway, and one day, from the cave where he dwelt, he saw Kikyo walk away with the hanyou Inuyasha. He became jealous, and plotted to destroy them both. He told the demons to devour him and feast upon his flesh, and he became the hanyou Naraku.  
  
Along the way, they met up with Kouga, the prince of the wolf tribe, who kidnapped Kagome and fell in love with her. Nobunaga, the man with the monkey who pined after his princess, and Jenenji, the hanyou who no one liked. They also met Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.  
  
Sesshomaru took in Rin after Kouga's wolves killed her. He revived her with the Tenseiga, and she became like a daughter to him.  
  
Miroku eventually proposed to Sango, and she accepted, but she wouldn't marry him until after the evil Naraku was defeated.  
  
Inuyasha loved Kagome, but he couldn't admit it, he was too stubborn.  
  
Naraku brought Kohaku to life with a Shikon shard, but without the shard, the young boy would die.  
  
Two years after their quest, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went to fight Naraku. They had as many shards as they could possibly have, and they were ready to take the evil demon on. On the way to where Naraku hid, Sesshomaru joined them, and so did Naraku's minions, Kanna and Kagura. They wanted free of Naraku for once and for all. Kouga and his wolf tribe joined also, and together, we beat the evil called Naraku.  
  
The group took the jewel and wished Kikyo to stay alive, and for Kohaku to come back to life. They were all tied together with a priestess's spell, so that they would all live the same lifespan.  
  
Sango and Miroku were married soon after.  
  
Then, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome, she accepted, they were married a few months after Sango and Miroku, and then you were born."  
  
Cause we're twins!"  
  
"Yes, but we don't look the same."  
  
"Not all twins look alike dear," Kagome said, running a hand through her daughter's hair.  
  
Wait-" Inuyasha held his hand out. "I'm not done.  
  
"After we were married, Kouga married Kikyo, Sesshomaru married Kagura, and they had little Kirei. Then Jaken married Margaret, and Kohaku and Rin were married four months ago. And Shippou and Souten are getting married in two weeks."  
  
"Really?!" Seseru asked.  
  
"Yay!" Kitaya clapped.  
  
"Hey, how'd you find out?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"I have my ways," he smiled secretly. "Now it's time for the two of you to go to bed."  
  
"Goodnight mother, father," the two children said, kissing their parents' cheeks.  
  
See what I mean?  
  
They left out the part of my peep-chick, and the fact that they killed it. What the hell is wrong with them?  
  
Aw well, anyway, now you know what happened to your loser, I mean, awesome friends. Heh, heh, heh. I changed my laugh. See, after I died, I couldn't go to hell, because they didn't like me, and God didn't want me in heaven, so they assigned me to be the tour guide to Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale. I see that someone recreated it into a book and a show even! Which is cool, because I'm in it. I get to show people around where Inuyasha and Kagome lived, and- hey! Stop laughing at me!!!  
  
Geez, doesn't anyone have any respect for tour guides anymore?  
  
What?!  
  
So whatever, anyway, go home and have fun, cause I gotta go home too. My house? Er, I don't have one. Home is right here. I don't go any farther. Yeah, my life sux, but I suppose I deserve it, because I was so evil. Now hurry up, the next group of people is coming, and I gotta show them around before it gets completely dark and cold.  
  
Besides, I have a pink peep-chick in my pocket that is screaming for it's head to be ripped off and chewed on *drool*.  
  
OWARI (for real this time)  
  
* Kaze no Kizu :: Wind of the Wounded. Inuyasha's attack.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~-~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Anyways, what did you all think? 13 pages. This took me from 10:00 am to 3:03 pm. Man, I had interruptions. Phone calls, and work to do. Dang. Whatever. I hoped you liked it. This is the only thing I've typed so far this weekend. *sobs* I won't be seeing you guys again! *wipes away tears* I'm going to miss you! =^.^= You're never gonna forget me are you?  
  
I hope you liked the peep-chick thing. Someone was saying something about how they should microwave the suckers, and the first thing I pictured was a peep-chick splattered on a microwave window. See, have you ever microwaved a tomato? They explode, it's really cool, but the MESS. My littlest brother Daniel, he tried it. And he had to clean it up too. ^-^  
  
Right now it's raining, which sucks monkey man. U^.^U =^.^= That's a puppy face, then a kitty face. ^____________________^ I'm going to try to retake my driver's test on Tuesday!!!!!! If I pass, there'll be a sequel to "Driver's Blues" up!!!!! ^-~ Root for me guys, I can use all the support I can get!  
  
Oh yeah, I practiced my maneuverability for four hours on Thursday. I did it perfect almost 70 times, and only smashed a cone twice. The first time, I really ran it over, but the second time, I couldn't see it(because a few weeks before, I'd broken the flag when I ran over it), and I opened my car door up to see if I'd hit it, and I knocked it over with the door. Whoops.  
  
^-~ Anywayz, I'll see you all in other stories, okay? I love you all so much, and I hope that you've enjoyed the last installment of "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul".  
  
Sayonara for now minna-san.  
  
::Triple the love, and a zillion pawprints to go with it::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
koi- love  
  
koishii-beloved, sweatheart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Nghi:: No, I'll continue reading Inuyasha fanfics. Well, the one's I've already started, but I'm not starting any new ones. *sigh* I read ur new chapter, and I'm kinda confused. But before I get to that, I need to tell you something. When you put one chapter over another one, like you put your chapter over your author note, the people that reviewed the chapter previously can't review it again. Since I reviewed your author note, which was what, chapter 5? I can't review Part Two. ^-^;;; But I'll review it here. First off, I'm kinda confused. Did she really meet Shippo, or what? I mean, I'm *really* confused. Cause, at the end, she runs over her cell phone and stuff. The part with Shippo being the dog was creepy as hell, I hafta admit. ^-^' *scratches head* But anyways, I didn't understand the ending. Was everything just a dream with Shippo and stuff, or is she leaving the town where Shippo lives? @_@ Help me! If you'd email me, that'd be cool. I think I was going to email u, but you didn't have an address written or something. Hm, maybe that was it. ^-^ Anywayz, update whenever you get a chance, and next time, don't load chapters over author notes, okay? Anyone who reviewed your author note won't be able to review that chapter. ^^ And keep up the great chapters, and keep getting those good grades! ^-^ I was wondering, what's ur favorite class at school? Mine is computers (we fix them), and CP English 11. ^__^ Our English teacher is easy, because she gives you an A if you just do your work. Your work doesn't even have to make sense. -_-; So I probably don't really deserve an A+, but whatever the heck. I've got a B- in Algebra II now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brought it up from a C+. Well, I hope that cleared up some stuff. Anyways, one last thing. There's SO many new Inuyasha fanfics out there, I can't read them all, so as soon as the one's I'm reading right now end, I'm gonna only read one or two at a time. Besides, right now I'm into G Gundam and Kenshin too. And yeah, it's because Toonami hasn't been showing any new episodes. It makes me so mad. I can't stand the reruns anymore. -/..\- And Kenshin's just so CUTE~! *squeal* And Domon's one sexy guy! =^-^= But don't worry, I'll definitely finish YOUR fic! ^______________________^ Sayonara friend!  
  
^________________________________________________________^ REVIEW PLEASE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
